Legacy
by Var
Summary: Melody Frost was brought to the island under Ben's orders. What Ben didn't expect was meeting the one woman who could turn his world upside down and threaten everything he held dear. Follow Mel as she discovers herself and builds a legacy of her own.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. :) Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

**Chapter 1**

"What I would like to know is why I showed up on an island, strapped into a frakking submarine!" Mel yelled at the man in front of her.

"Mel, if you would just calm down I could explain."

"I'm not going to calm down Ethan." Mel said as she pushed her short brown hair behind her ears. "I can tell something shady is going on here. Why else would you need to lie to get me here?"

"Like I said, you were needed for a job."

"Right, you need a Historian for this tiny island. Why doesn't someone just write everything down in a diary or something?" Mel exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

"Because I've become too busy to do so." Came a voice from behind them. Mel watched the man walk into the room and size her up. She was instantly on her guard.

"Hello, I'm Benjamin Linus. You can call me Ben. I've been looking forward to your arrival." he said offering his hand.

Mel ignored it, "More like my kidnapping."

"What was that?" he asked signaling Ethan he could leave.

"I would like to go home. Ethan mislead me and I no longer feel comfortable taking this job."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible."

Mel's entire body went cold, "Why not?"

Ben's face lightened and he gave her a small smile, "At least not for a few days. The sub takes a while to prepare."

Mel didn't fully believe what he was saying but for the moment she could do nothing. Not until she found out what the hell was going on here. "I intend to get off this island Ben."

"Of course Mel, but until then may I show you where you will be staying?" he asked leading her out of the house.

On their way across the courtyard they only passed one person. A woman, with dark hair and paint on her clothes passed in the distance. Ben watched her intently until she entered one of the houses.

Ben led Mel onto the porch of one of the small houses and knocked on the front door.

"I'm afraid that the other houses are full. This is the only one free." Ben explained as the door opened.

"Hello again Ethan, I've brought along your new roommate."

"Aw hell." Mel thought as Ethan tried to smile convincingly at her.

* * *

Mel had unpacked all of her things and rearranged the room three times. She had run out of things to do in her room. The room in the house she was sharing with Ethan.

"Hell!" she said aloud as she sat on the edge of her bed. She finally decided to get it over with and left her room.

She found Ethan in the kitchen putting together something for dinner.

He smiled slightly when he saw her, "I see you've decided to stop pouting."

"You say that like I don't deserve to be upset."

Ethan looked at her for a long while then shook his head, "I was following orders."

"Is that all I ever was to you. A mission?"

Ethan didn't answer her.

Mel had first met Ethan five months ago. It was one of those things you see happen in a movie. The girl and guy walking down the street not really paying attention to where they were going. They bump into each other and as the man helps the girl pick up her things a conversation starts.

The conversation led to coffee in a nearby shop and the coffee led to a relationship. Ethan was the kindest, most supportive man Mel had ever met. So when he told her of a job opening at the company where he worked she had trusted him and agreed to it without a second thought.

Now she was here on the island and she had been lied to countless times.

But worst of all was knowing deep down that Ethan had never really felt anything for her. He had simply been acting the entire time. He had been doing his job and he had done it well.

Mel came out of her memories, "I don't think I'm very hungry. I'm going to turn in." she said standing up quickly and starting for her room.

"I'm sorry." she heard and stopped.

She bent her head down as a tear fell from her eye. Ethan was behind her running his hands down her arms.

"I am." he whispered into her ear. "It wasn't all just a mission to me; at least not in the end."

"I can't do this Ethan." she breathed.

"I understand. I just wanted you to know." he finished as he spun her around and kissed her. In that kiss she could feel all the love she had for him reflected onto her. It seemed that Ethan truly did love her after all.

When they broke apart Mel took a second to really look at him and she believed him. She kissed him softly on the cheek, "Thank you."

Ethan gave her a small smile as she turned and walked to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. :) Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

**Chapter 2**

Mel woke up to the ground shaking. When it stopped she ran into Ethan's room and saw that he was already up. Not seeing him in the house she ran outside.

She saw everyone gathered in the courtyard looking up into the sky. She watched in horror as the plane broke apart. Ben started shouting orders and she didn't pay attention until she heard Ethan's name.

Ben told Ethan to go pretend to be one of the survivors. She didn't know why but that meant Ethan would be leaving and she didn't like that. She moved closer to Ethan and Ben as the orders were being given.

Ethan gave her one last long look before he took off running. She wanted to scream his name, to tell him to stop, but she held herself back. Instead, a few lone tears fell down her face.

She would have been saved a load of trouble if Ben hadn't noticed those tears.

* * *

Mel left Ethan's house and made her way for the dock. She wanted to see when it would be ready to take her home.

As she walked down the wooden planks she noticed two people sitting at the edge near the water. When she got closer she recognized one of them was Ben. Ben had his arm wrapped around the other, a woman Mel hadn't seen before.

"Well hello Ben." she said interrupting the quiet. "I came down to check on the sub, but of course it isn't here. I know I shouldn't be surprised."

"Mel." Ben said in warning but she ignored him.

"Why don't you introduce me to your friend Ben? That would be the polite thing to do."

Ben glanced between Mel and his companion before speaking, "This is Sophie. She arrived only two days before you did."

"Hello Sophie." Mel said with a smile. "Do you know why you're really here?"

Ben glared at Mel and she knew she was getting somewhere.

"What does she mean Ben?" Sophie asked.

"It's nothing." he said sharply.

"Mel, we will continue this discussion at my house in 15 minutes. I suggest you be on your way now, in case you get lost on the way." Ben all but ordered her to leave.

Mel wanted to challenge Ben and refuse to leave but she was getting the feeling it would be dangerous to push him anymore. So she raised a speculative eyebrow at him and left.

* * *

Mel watched calmly from her seat on the couch when Ben stormed into his house.

He spotted her at once, "How did you get in here?" he nearly yelled.

"Calm down. Alex let me in as she was leaving. I told her you were on your way. She didn't care too much to stick around."

Ben took a deep breath. Then he started into a full blown rant. Asking her silly questions like, "What do you think you are doing?" and "Who do you think you are?"

Mel didn't have a chance to answer any of those questions because he would move on to the next one so quickly.

When he finally seemed like he was done she cut in, "I want to know what is going on here Ben. All this secrecy and lies. You are covering something up. So either tell me what the hell it is or send me home."

Ben didn't answer her right away. He looked at her for a long time. "Now I see." he began. "You don't really want to know the secrets of this place. You want to know about Ethan. Where he is. If he's safe."

"That's not true." Mel stated.

"You see Mel." Ben said as he walked in a close circle around her, "I know everything that happened between you and Ethan. Everything." he smirked. "I must say, I can't blame him for developing some kind of feelings for you. After all, you do have some redeeming assets." he chuckled.

Mel gasped in outrage and raised her hand but stopped herself.

"You want to hit me don't you?" Ben teased.

"You can't imagine how much." Mel glared at him. "You are responsible for all of this. I blame you for everything because you are the one who sent Ethan to recruit me. You're a liar Ben. You'll lie to anyone to get your way."

Obviously Ben didn't like being called a liar because he was in front of her in seconds and pushed her down to the couch. His face was inches from her own and for a split second she was finally afraid.

"If you continue to act this way and cause trouble I will be forced to dispose of you. Do you understand?" he whispered.

"Dispose of me? You mean you will kill me? I don't believe you" Mel asked in disbelief.

"I've done it before. Just ask Charlotte. Wait, you can't" he smiled evilly.

"Who is Charlotte?" Mel asked not really sure she wanted to know.

"Nobody. Forget her name."

"You're bluffing." Mel said as she pushed against him. It was no use. He had her pinned to the couch. "I must be important to your little plan. You wouldn't have given up Ethan for half a year unless you needed me on this island. I don't think you'll hurt me at all."

"There are other ways." Ben said more to himself than her.

"What?" Mel asked.

"You may prove to be more trouble than you're worth. Now, get out." Ben said releasing her and pushing her towards the door. "I will be in contact in the next few days so you can begin your duties." he mocked her.

Mel grabbed the handle of the door and noticed her hand was shaking. She knew she had gotten under Ben's skin but she feared he had done the same to her.

"Oh Mel?" Ben called when she was nearly out the door.

"Yes?"

"Don't talk to anyone." he ordered.

"Anyone?" she asked.

"Not a soul." he smirked and turned away.

Mel slammed the door behind her and stormed toward Ethan's house. She held on to the small satisfaction that she didn't intend to listen to Ben one bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

**Chapter 3**

Mel stood with her arms crossed in front of her as she gazed up at the huge pylon fence. She wasn't positive what it did if someone crossed through it but she had been assured it kept the bad things out of the village. It was also keeping her in.

It had been nearly one week since the plane crashed and Ben had sent Ethan away. Her anger at him was gone and it had been replaced with a longing to see him. She could feel herself becoming desperate to be in his arms again, to just hear his voice. Mel wasn't pleased she seemed suddenly so dependent on Ethan, but she didn't find it surprising either. After all, a week and a half ago she had been madly in love with him. Nothing had changed really.

"There you are. I've been looking for you." she heard from behind her.

Mel rolled her eyes, "Then I guess I should have picked a better hiding spot."

"You've been avoiding me all week. Why is that?" Ben asked her.

"I don't like you much, if you must know." Mel said as she turned to face him. "You're arrogant, spiteful, you have a vicious violent streak, and you're a liar. What is there to like?"

"Careful Mel." he warned his eyes growing cold.

"Oh, you don't think I heard about what you did to Sophie? I thought she was your girl Ben. I guess you ruined that didn't you?"

Ben didn't rise to the bait, he stepped closer to her, "Since you think I can't have Sophie then maybe I will have to move on, find someone new. Maybe you?"

Mel laughed out loud, "Please. That wouldn't even happen in your dreams."

"Ethan was a lucky man, wasn't he? Getting to come home to a woman like you every night. I was always rapt with attention when he would report to me. Of course, he had to describe in great detail every interaction he had with you, even the intimate ones."

Mel gasped in outrage and before she realized what she was doing raised her hand and slapped Ben hard across his face.

"Don't you dare try to ruin my memories of him you perverted old man."

Ben chuckled as he wiped a spot of blood from his lip, "Old? I'm not much older than Ethan. In fact, we have many things in common."

"I don't know what you're playing at but I don't want to hear anymore. Ethan is nothing like you."

Ben shrugged and turned to walk away.

Something he said earlier came back to Mel, "Wait!"

Ben faced her slowly, a smirk on his face.

"You said Ethan was a lucky man. WAS. Why would you say that? Did something happen to him?"

Ben watched her for a moment. "I was wondering if you would catch that. No, nothing has happened to your beloved Ethan, but he did ask to speak with you. I was going to allow it until you chose to strike me."

"Well, you did deserve it." Mel reasoned.

"That is true. I was trying to anger you." Ben pulled a walkie talkie out of it's holder on his belt and handed it to her. "Use your time well, this may not happen again.

Mel nodded and pulled the walkie close to her like a prize. She held it up to her mouth and pushed the button. "Hello?" she asked.

"Mel?" she heard through the static.

"Ethan?" she wondered as she sunk to her knees on the ground. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am. Are you?" he asked in his wonderfully familiar voice.

"I'm fine, but I miss you. I'm sorry I was so harsh with you when we came to the island. I should have listened to your reasons instead of getting angry."

"Baby, don't apologize. I lied to you. You had every right to be upset. I just hope I can make it up to you."

"You can start when you get home." Mel smiled as she felt tears run down her face. She couldn't believe how happy she was to be talking to the man she loved. "When are you coming home?"

Ethan hesitated, "As soon as I can. I don't think I'll need to be here too much longer."

"Please be safe." Mel pleaded with him.

"I promise." Ethan said and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"I love you so much Ethan. I don't think I realized it until you were gone." Mel saw Ben roll his eyes at her and turned her back on him.

"I love you too Baby. You stay safe and I'll be home before you know it."

"Okay." Mel agreed.

"Mel, I need to tell you one more thing. Are you alone?" Ethan asked seriously.

Mel glanced at Ben who had heard every word of their conversation. His eyes narrowed as he motioned for her to answer 'Yes'.

"Yes, I'm alone." she said hesitantly.

"Well, someone showed up a few days ago and I'm not certain that she'd supposed to be here. She told me that Ben sent her but I don't fully believe it."

"Did you tell Ben?" Mel wondered as her eyes grew wide and Ben took a step closer.

"No, I didn't want him to worry about it. I think that she may have left without permission. If Ben found out he would send an entire search party for her. He would be pretty angry."

Ben stood even closer to her now, his ears straining to here Ethan's voice.

"Who is it?" Mel asked.

"It's Zoe." Ethan answered.

Mel didn't know who Zoe was but Ben obviously did. He ripped the walkie out of her hands and switched it off.

"No!" Mel yelled reaching for it.

"Enough!" he yelled back.

Mel backed away from him. He looked so cold and menacing that she believed he would hurt her if she pushed more.

"I've had enough of the happy couple for today." he mocked.

"You bastard." Mel shook her head and sat back down on the ground. "You're not going to ruin this for me. It sounds like you're missing someone. Why don't you go take care of that?"

"One day you won't be so valuable here." he warned, then turned and strode off towards the village.

Mel ignored his threat and lay back on the ground to look at the sky. She felt her heart lift for the first time all week. Ethan was alive and he did love her and wanted to come back to her.

She replayed their somewhat odd conversation over and over in her mind and one part kept coming up.

He was the one on a mission and putting his life in danger. So why had he told her to stay safe?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

**Chapter 4**

It was the next day and Mel was walking quickly across the courtyard. She nearly ran up the steps to the house Sophie shared with some others whose names she didn't know. She had seen the man coming and going but she hadn't seen the other woman in a while.

She knocked loudly on the front door while glancing around her.

"Open up, open up." she said to herself as she looked towards Ben's house next door. The last thing she needed was him coming outside to see that she was about to disobey him.

Finally the door swung open and she saw Sophie looking back at her.

"Thank you!" she said as she rushed through the door and shut it behind her.

"Is anyone else here?" Mel asked looking around the house.

"No one. Did you need something Mel?" Sophie asked clearly wondering why Mel was in her house.

"How are you feeling?" Mel asked as she glanced at Sophie's wrists which were still wrapped in bandages.

"I'm fine." Sophie answered quickly moving her hands behind her back.

"Don't you dare start defending him. I know what a bastard he can be."

"He made a mistake." Sophie tried to explain.

Mel cut her off, "Yeah, the biggest one. But that isn't why I'm here. I couldn't care less who you're shacking up with."

"Then why are you here?"

Mel took a deep breath, "Do you know someone named Zoe?"

"Yeah, she lives here. She's only been here a little while."

"Well, she's not here anymore. She went to the beach where the plane crashed."

"What? How do you know that?"

"Ethan told me."

"I hadn't seen here for a few days but I just thought she was off training somewhere. I wonder why Ben sent her."

"That's the thing. He didn't. She went on her own. Ben was furious when he found out. I'm afraid of what he has planned for her when she gets back."

"Wait. You said Ethan told you? How? I thought he was at the beach pretending to be a survivor."

"He is. I talked to him over a walkie talkie."

"Why would they let you talk to him?"

"Umm, well. Ethan and I, we're kind of..."

"You're together?" Sophie asked finally understanding.

"Yes, but it's complicated."

"You think I don't know about complicated relationships?" Sophie said holding up her wrists.

"I guess you're right. Hey, what about Charlotte? Have you ever heard of her?"

"Charlotte? Yes! Do you know where she is? Is she at the beach too?" Sophie asked hopefully.

"I don't think she's at the beach. You knew her?"

"Yes. She was already here when we all arrived. She welcomed us. She lives here."

Mel looked down at the floor, "Sophie, I think, well at least Ben led me to believe that something happened to her, something bad."

"What do you mean?"

"I think Ben may have killed her. Well, no, I don't think he did it himself. He must have had someone do it for him."

"Ben wouldn't do a thing like that."

"Are you sure? He told me about Charlotte when he was threatening me to stop causing trouble. He said he'd do the same thing to me that he did to her."

"I don't believe you." Sophie said turning away from her.

"Sophie."

"No! Ben is not a bad man. I'm not going to listen to your lies about him!"

Mel threw he hands in the air in defeat, "So now I'm the liar? That's just perfect. Ben tells all of the lies and I get blamed for them."

Sophie threw open the front door, "Get out of my house."

"Fine." Mel said and walked quickly through the door past Sophie. When she was on the porch she turned around, "Sophie?"

"What?"

"Be careful with him."

* * *

Mel was sitting on the couch in Ethan's living room when she heard a loud knock on the door. When she pulled it open she saw Ben standing there. He looked positively livid.

"I thought I'd be seeing you soon." she said as she stepped away from the door.

Ben walked in and closed it behind him. Mel didn't notice him turn the lock as well.

"I thought I would come check on you. It's been a few days since you talked to Ethan."

"Of course. You wanted to see how I was holding up?" Mel asked.

"Yes." Ben lied convincingly.

"You're not sure if I told her or not are you?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Sophie. You're not one hundred percent certain it was me who told her about Zoe and Charlotte. You're afraid you might hurt me like you did Sophie only to find out I wasn't the one who told."

"I see you have everything figured out." Ben said as he stepped into the living room and closer to her.

"I think I'm beginning to. How about I make things easy for you Ben? I did tell Sophie about Zoe. I wanted to know who she was. Ethan spoke of her like he knew her and then I found a file with her name on it on Ethan's desk. I was curious."

"You almost sound jealous Mel. I bet you're dying to get to that beach to be with Ethan." Ben teased.

"I'm not jealous, but I am cautious. This girl, who hasn't even been here a month is out there with him. One slip up and she could blow his cover and put him in danger."

"She's been here longer than you have."

"Regardless, you don't see me running off into the jungle. I don't blame her though. I would want to get away from you too."

"If I didn't know any better I would think you were deliberately trying to anger me. Is that what you're doing Mel?"

"I don't have to do anything deliberately Ben. I think I anger you without even trying."

"You do have a point there. Now I need you to answer me this one thing. Why did you tell Sophie about Charlotte when I told you not too?"

"There was your first problem. You shouldn't have ordered me not to say anything. By doing that you pretty much guaranteed I was going to say it to someone if only to spite you. Second, you threatened me with Charlotte's fate. I don't appreciate being threatened. And third, you killed that girl. I don't want Sophie to be your next victim. She needed to be warned about you."

Ben nodded as if he agreed with her and he walked forward.

"I understand your reasoning Mel. But Sophie's not the one I want to kill right now." In a flash he shot out his arm and gripped her throat with his strong hand. Then, never releasing his grip on her throat he threw her down to the couch where he towered over her.

"I don't think you realize the severity of what you have done. I gave you an order and not only did you ignore it, you went out of your way to cause me more trouble. I should kill you for all these headaches you have caused me."

Mel felt her self getting lightheaded from a lack of air. She clawed at his hand but he didn't loosen his grip.

"How I wish I could just strangle you right here. It would be so simple. A little longer and you'd fall unconscious. But alas, it's not to be." Ben hauled her up off the couch and threw her to the floor.

Mel gasped as she could finally breathe. Many minutes passed as she regained her breath. She looked up at the insane man standing over her.

"If you want to kill me so badly why don't you just do it?" Mel asked him harshly. "Why do you keep playing this twisted little game?"

Ben closed the distance between them and kneeled in front of her. "I can't kill you because you are too valuable here."

"Valuable? I'm a historian, what is so valuable about that?"

"Silly girl. You don't still think you're here to be the islands Historian do you? Why, you haven't even been given any work since you've been here."

"If I'm not here for a job then why did Ethan bring me here?" Mel asked, confused.

Ben looked at her in surprise, "He didn't tell you?"

"Who, Ethan? Tell me what?"

"Mel, you were brought here for one reason, and that is the same reason why I regrettably cannot cause you any real harm." Then Ben hesitated, "I'm sure Ethan had a good reason for not telling you."

Mel grabbed Ben's arm, "Tell me!"

Ben put his hand over hers, "Mel, you're pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

**Chapter 5**

Mel walked aimlessly around the courtyard. It had been a few days since Ben had told her she was pregnant with Ethan's baby. Part of her thought he was lying to get her to cooperate but the other part of her was hopeful. She was beginning to like the idea of having a child with Ethan.

"Mel!" Ben yelled across the courtyard hurrying up to her.

She still didn't like Ben so she tried to ignore him.

"Mel!" he yelled again closer.

"What?" she hollered back.

"I need you to come with me. I need your help."

"With what?" she asked as she noted a slight look of unease on Ben's face.

"With Ethan."

Mel followed without another word.

* * *

Mel, Ben, and Tom had been walking for hours. When Ben told her Ethan needed help she had thought he was home. She didn't realize he'd be out in the jungle.

"Ben, where are we going?" she asked.

"To the medical station." he answered quickly.

"Is Ethan there?"

"Yes."

When they arrived at the medical station Mel didn't have time to ask why there doors led underground. Ben and Tom whisked her inside and shut the doors behind them.

Ben turned to Mel, "Mel listen. Ethan may seem a little different when you see him. He seems to have changed slightly since he's been with the crash survivors."

"What do you mean?" she asked worriedly.

"Maybe it's better if you see for yourself." Ben said as he led her down the hallway and opened a door. "We'll be out here if you need anything."

Mel was confused at his words but she entered the room anyway. When she stepped in Ben closed the door behind her but she didn't notice. She was standing in one of the most beautiful nurseries she'd ever seen. The room contained everything a baby could possibly need.

"Wow." she said under her breath.

"Who's there?" called someone from the corner.

Mel looked towards the voice and saw Ethan standing over the crib.

"Ethan!" she exclaimed with excitement and rushed over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "God, it's good to see you. I missed you so much."

Ethan didn't pay much attention to her. He patted her twice on the shoulder and said, "Yes, me too." He continued to gaze into the empty crib.

"Ethan is everything alright?" she asked taking a step back from him.

"Hmm?" he said finally looking up from the crib. "Oh, hi Mel."

"Hi. Could I talk to you for a minute?"

Ethan looked from the crib to Mel. "Of course." he said.

"Ethan. When were you planning on telling me we were going to have a baby?" Mel asked.

Ethan didn't look surprised at all that she knew she was pregnant, "It was never the right time. I'm sorry for that." he explained as he turned his gaze back to the crib.

"I'm sorry, is something distracting you?" she asked getting a little angry.

Ethan smiled and motioned her forward, "Come here and look." he said pointing to the crib. "Isn't it wonderful? Claire's baby is going to love it."

"Who is Claire?" Mel wondered. "And why are you worrying about her baby?"

"Claire is going to have her baby soon and then he will live here."

"Ok. What about our baby Ethan, can we talk about that?"

"Can it wait until later? I'd really like to get back to what I was doing." Ethan said as he turned away from her.

Mel didn't know how to respond. Where was the Ethan she knew? Where was the Ethan who had told her he loved her mere days ago?

"You're more concerned with Claire's baby then you are with our own." she said out loud, almost to herself. But Ethan heard her.

"Yes, yes. I will see you later."

Mel backed slowly to the door as the one ray of hope she had left on the island began to dim. She left the room and pulled the door shut behind her.

Ben and Tom looked at her and exchanged a worried glance and Mel leaned against the wall.

"What have they done to him?" she asked aloud as she sank to the floor and began to cry.

* * *

Over the next couple days Ben came and went from the Medical Station but Mel refused to leave. She tried many more times to talk to Ethan but all he had on his mind was Claire and her baby. It seemed like the more she tried to get through to him the more he pushed her away. It was breaking her heart.

One evening she was sitting with Ben in the stations office.

"I don't understand Ben. He was only gone for a week or two. How has he changed so much?"

Ben handed her a cup of tea and sat down beside her on the couch. "I can't explain it Mel. Danny did say he has started to see a change in him even since he came to the station. He's beginning to act more aggressive and protective of Claire."

"What is it with Claire anyway? He barely knows her but he can't stand to be away from her. We've been together for half a year and I can hardly get him to look at me. Good God, I'm having his child and he wants nothing to do with me." Mel said burying her face in her hands and trying to fight back her tears.

She felt Ben's hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry Mel. If I had been able to foresee this happening I wouldn't have sent Ethan to the beach. I would have chosen someone else."

"Do you really mean that?" Mel asked looking up at him.

"Yes." Ben smiled. "You're going to have a child Mel. Children are the most precious thing on this island. And yours deserves both a mother and a father."

"Tell that to Ethan."

"I've been trying. He won't listen to reason. His attachment to Claire is unsettling. He even asked me to reconsider my plans for her."

"What are your plans?" Mel asked

"Well, we're going to take the baby of course." Ben said matter-of-factly.

"When she gives birth?"

"No actually. She is scheduled for a C-section tomorrow."

"So what is going to happen to her?" Mel asked still not understanding.

Ben didn't answer her. Instead he took both of their tea cups and set them on the table.

It took Mel a moment to understand, "You're going to let her die aren't you?" she asked quietly.

"Yes." Ben answered.

Mel wasn't really surprised. She had seen first hand that Ben did whatever he thought was needed to protect the island.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked noting she had gone pale.

Mel looked into his eyes, "Is that what you are going to do with me? Are you going to take my baby and let me die too?"

"Of course not!" Ben exclaimed and pulled her close, hugging her as he would a child. "Mel, you are one of us. No one is going to take away your baby."

"Not even you?" she asked burying her head in his shoulder.

"Not even me." he chuckled.

"How do I know you're not lying? You do it so well."

"You don't. I guess you'll just have to trust me. Can you do that?"

Mel nodded, "I really don't have a choice do I?"

Ben wiped a tear from her cheek, "I think being here and seeing Ethan has put a lot of stress on you. I'm going to take you back home to the village."

"What about Ethan?"

"I'm sure once Claire has her baby he will snap out of this trance he's in. Then he will come home."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

**Chapter 6**

Three days later Mel fell to her knees inside the home she shared with Ethan. The walkie talkie she had been holding clattered to the floor.

Ben had given her the walkie when he brought her home. He told her to radio him if she needed anything. She had been running through the different frequencies when she'd heard Ethan's name.

She'd stopped by the front door to listen. All she could hear were snippets cut through the static.

"Ethan"

"gone"

"went for Claire"

"crazy"

"pulled a gun"

"shot 5 times"

"Ethan's dead"

Mel felt her blood run cold. Ethan was dead.

She tried frantically to find the frequency Ben had told her to use to contact him. She needed to hear it from him.

Suddenly she felt a piercing pain in her stomach, followed by another one. She doubled over in pain but didn't let go of the walkie. The pain shot through her again and as she fell to her knees the walkie fell to the floor.

She saw the small trickle of blood running down her leg before she felt it and at its sight began to scream. She reached hopelessly for the walkie to radio someone for help but she felt her vision go hazy.

The last thing she saw was the walkie sitting just out of reach before everything went black.

* * *

Mel slowly opened her eyes. She was met with a bright light that stung them.

"Ethan?" she called.

She heard people moving around her.

"Someone get that light out of her eyes." she heard Ben's voice say from across the room. Soon he was at her side.

"Mel? How are you feeling?" he asked taking her hand.

"Not good. What happened?"

"There was a sort of accident. I found you on the floor in your house. You were bleeding."

"Is everything okay? What about the baby?" Mel asked panicked.

Ben took a deep breath, "It was close Mel. But we weren't able to save him. I'm very sorry."

Tears came to Mel's eyes as her heart constricted, "My baby is dead?"

Ben bowed his head next to her. She could tell he was upset as well, "I'm so sorry."

The tears wouldn't stop falling from Mel's eyes. "How could I lose them both on the same day?" she said to herself.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"Ethan. He's dead too." Mel said painfully.

"Where did you hear that?"

"On the walkie you gave me."

"And that is when you fell down. I understand now." Ben nodded.

"So, Ethan is really dead?" Mel asked hoping Ben would tell her she had been mistaken.

"He was shot by a crash survivor earlier today. What you heard is true."

Mel nodded her head, trying not to think of the terrible losses she had just suffered. "Who was it?"

"Who do you mean?"

"Who shot Ethan? What is his name?" Mel asked as a crazy fantasy began to play in her mind.

"His name is Charlie, Charlie Pace." Ben answered her.

"Thank you Ben." Mel said squeezing his hand.

Charlie Pace. She wouldn't forget that name.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

**Chapter 7**

It only took Mel four days to heal from losing her baby. When she asked how that was possible she was told that sometimes the island just worked that way.

When she was released from the infirmary she set out across the courtyard. She had cried and mourned the past four days straight for the loss of Ethan and their baby but now it was time to take action.

She walked out of the courtyard for a ways until she came to a small training area. In it she saw Tom, Danny, and another new recruit who she had learned was named Liam.

"Tom." she said as she stopped in front of him.

Tom watched her carefully as if she might break into tears at any second. By now everyone knew what had happened to her.

"I'm okay Tom."

"Okay Mel. What can I do for you?" he asked.

Mel looked between Tom and Danny, "I need you to teach me how to use a gun."

* * *

The next day Mel heard a knock at her door. When she answered it she saw Ben.

"Hi." she said, "Come in."

"How are you?" he asked politely as he walked in.

"I'm fine." she lied. "What's up?"

"Could we talk for a second?" he asked.

"Sure, let's sit down."

Ben waited until they were both situated on the couch before beginning.

"Are you sure you're alright? It's perfectly understandable if you're not."

Mel smiled slightly, "I never thought I would see the day when you were wondering if I was okay. Or even being nice to me for that matter. What happened to you barging in and threatening me?"

"Ah yes, I believe I may have over-reacted a time or two with you. But things do tend to change quickly on the island. It's just you were so headstrong and opinionated when you arrived." Ben explained without apologizing.

"Don't worry; I'm still as headstrong and opinionated as ever. I'm just waiting for a chance to show it again."

Ben's smile turned serious as he took her hand, "Mel, I want you to come live with me and Alex for a while."

This surprised Mel, "What? Why?"

"I don't think it will do you any good to stay here and be reminded of Ethan constantly."

"But." Mel protested.

"Please don't argue with this one Mel. Everything here is Ethan's. You'll go crazy looking through it all. Will you trust me on this one please?" Ben asked sincerely.

Mel looked around the house sadly. Ben was right. This was Ethan's house. Every ten minutes she swore he was about to walk around the corner or she could hear him in the kitchen cutting vegetables for dinner.

"Okay Ben. I'll trust you on this one. I'll come stay with you."

"I'm glad you made the right decision Mel. I'll send Liam to help carry your things over later. We'll see you at dinner?" Ben said as he stood as started for the door.

"Yes." she said.

"Plus," Ben said from the door, "This way I'll be able to keep an eye on you."

"And why would you need to do that?" Mel asked standing in front of the couch.

Ben smirked; "Danny told me Tom was teaching you how to shoot a gun." he finished good-naturedly.

Mel didn't have an answer to that. She just shrugged her shoulders and waved Ben out the door.

* * *

Mel was in the kitchen when she heard the screen door shutting in Ben's room. She smiled as she pulled down a coffee cup from the cupboard. She knew Sophie had been sneaking into Ben's room at night for the past week. Many others in the village knew as well. She wondered why they were hiding their relationship.

"Mel?" she heard and turned around to see Alex.

"Morning Alex. Do you want some breakfast?"

"No. I wanted to talk to you before my dad got up." she said seriously.

"Ok, what's up?" Mel asked. She hadn't seen Alex much in the week and a half she had been staying in the house but she seemed like a nice enough kid.

"My dad, he isn't being honest with you." Alex said while glancing at Ben's closed bedroom door.

"What do you mean?" Mel said confused. After all the hell Ben had given her when she first got to the island she had started to feel like he was finally being straight with her.

"There are some papers in the right drawer of his desk. Look at them. But don't let him know."

"Alex, what is this really about?"

Alex was about to answer when the door to Ben's room opened. When Mel turned back to Alex she was gone.

"Good morning." Ben said coming into the kitchen. "Where did Alex run off to so quickly?"

"I don't know. I guess she didn't want to stick around for breakfast. Would you like something?"

"Coffee would be wonderful, thank you." Ben said sitting down at the table.

Mel brought him a cup of coffee and set it in front of him. "You know, it would be a lot easier on you both if you would stop sneaking around."

Ben's eyebrows rose, "What do you mean?"

Mel smirked, "You and Sophie. Everyone already knows you two are an item. Why hide it?"

Ben set his mug down, "Ah, Sophie. That silly girl. She doesn't even see what is happening right in front of her."

"What are you talking about Ben?" Mel asked sitting across from him.

"Sophie was brought here for a purpose just like you were. She hasn't been called to serve her purpose yet. Do you remember how upset you were when you finally understood you wouldn't be going home?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with Sophie?"

"Well, I was able to subdue you by mentioning Ethan and using your connection with him. I'm simply using a different method to subdue Sophie."

Mel couldn't believe what he was saying, "So, you're just using her? That's horrible!"

For a second Mel saw something that looked like sadness drift across Ben's face, "It's necessary."

"You're willing to manipulate anyone aren't you?"

Ben put his fingers to his temples, "Everything I do is for the good of this island Mel."

"You keep telling yourself that and it just might come true. But right now I can tell it is wearing on you. You don't look well at all. It must be all of the lies." Mel said standing up.

"Must be." Ben said standing as well and carrying his cup to the sink. Then he turned back to her, "Please don't concern yourself with this Mel. Sophie will be fine. I'll make sure of it."

"I bet you will."

Ben nodded to her and walked back to his room, closing the door behind him.

Mel watched him go, not believing anything he had just said.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

**Chapter 8**

The next day Mel was left alone in the house. Alex's words kept replaying in her head. After her talk with Ben about Sophie yesterday she knew he could just as easily be lying to her as well.

She glanced at his desk and wondered if she should look or not. She was afraid of what she would find there.

In the end her curiosity got the best of her. She walked slowly over to Ben's desk and pulled open the drawer Alex had told her about.

She began to go through the contents of the drawer quickly. It was mostly full of papers that held information that didn't much interest her.

Finally she came across an x-ray. As she held it up to the light she saw it was of someone's back. She looked at the small writing at the bottom of the paper and saw Ben's name. She didn't have a large medical background but she knew enough to recognize the large tumor on the spine. Mel searched for a date and found that the x-ray had been taken recently.

Is this what Alex had wanted her to find? Why was it so important that Ben hadn't told her he was sick?

Mel was about to put the papers back in the drawer when she noticed a file with her name on it sitting towards the bottom. She pulled it out and opened it. She was amazed at how much information was in it. Everything from her first broken bone to the name of her college boyfriend.

Mel wasn't really comfortable with Ben knowing all of these things about her. No wonder Ethan had won her over so quickly. He had known exactly what to say.

She continued to turn pages until she came across a picture of Ethan. Stamped at the bottom was the word, "deceased". Mel almost turned the page so she wouldn't have to see Ethan smiling up at her any longer but her eyes caught something underneath the picture.

There was information about their baby. When it was conceived, how many months along she had been, and the sex. It had been a boy. The page went on to describe Mel's accident on the day that Ethan died.

She expected to read that once they had taken her to the infirmary she had lost her baby. But that's not what she read.

Mel felt the color drain from her face as the folder fell from her hands and onto the floor.

Her baby was alive.

* * *

Mel ran out of the front door with her file still in her hands.

"Ben!" she screamed and she searched for him. She ran all over the courtyard hoping for a glimpse of him. She finally spotted him standing with a group of about five people. She noticed Tom, Juliet, Sophie, Danny, and a blonde woman she didn't recognize.

Mel ignored everyone but Ben. "Ben!" she yelled again as she charged at him.

Ben had turned at the sound of her voice to address her but was stopped as Mel's fist crashed into his face.

Ben wasn't prepared and fell to the ground. Mel fell with him and continued to hit him.

"You bastard!" she cried. "How could you?"

Tears were blurring Mel's vision when she felt someone pick her up from behind. She looked back to see Tom holding her arms so she couldn't jump at Ben again.

Ben was glaring at her as he picked himself up off the ground. Mel was happy to see a good amount of blood covering his face.

"How could you do it to me? You knew how much it hurt me!"

"What is she talking about Ben?" the blonde woman asked.

"I'll tell you what I am talking about. He lied to me! Ben told me that my baby had died. But it was all a lie. He isn't dead. He's alive!"

Everyone is the circle was looking at each other with wary eyes. Finally they looked to Ben to explain.

"Let her go Tom, I think she's spent her rage for the moment." Ben ordered.

Mel pulled away from Tom and bent to pick up the file that had fallen to the ground. She threw it at Ben's feet.

"Did you really think you could keep this right under my nose and I would never find out? All those caring words you fed me, how you cared about Ethan. I was actually beginning to trust you. Never again."

"Mel do calm down." Ben said in a mocking tone.

"Ben." the blonde woman started again.

"Yes, yes, Isabel. I will explain in a moment."

Ben turned to Tom and Danny, "Take Mel back to my house. Stay with her until I return."

Mel saw Danny coming at her with a determined look on his face.

"No!" she yelled as she reached behind her to the waistband of her jeans. She pulled out the gun Tom had given her and aimed it at Ben.

"I want you to take me to my baby." she said calmly.

Tom and Danny came towards her to grab the gun but Mel moved out of their way and closer to Ben. She was so close she could speak to him without anyone else hearing.

"I found something else in you desk Ben. An x-ray. Would you like me to tell everyone about that?" she asked looking up at him.

Ben's eyes widened a fraction of an inch.

"Call them off or I will tell everyone of your big weakness. You won't look like much of a leader then."

"You will regret doing this Mel." Ben warned.

"Just like you will regret taking my child from me. I want you to take me to him now."

"Fine, but once you get to him. There is no coming back."

Mel shook her head, tired of his threats. "I will never believe another thing you say."

Ben looked into her eyes, "I only lied to you when it was necessary. We needed you here."

"Well you went about it the wrong way Ben. I'm almost happy Ethan doesn't have to be here to see how you betrayed him."

"Ethan knew about the plan all along."

"More lies Ben. I don't want to hear them. Take me to my son."

"Then give me the gun."

"Let me rephrase that. Take me to my son and I won't kill you. I'll be keeping the gun."

"Very well." Ben sighed.

"Thank you." Mel said taking a step back.

"Juliet, could you?" Ben asked.

"Of course." Juliet said and stepped forward.

The last thing Mel heard was Sophie yelling, "No!" as Juliet came at Mel. Then everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

**Chapter 9**

Mel woke up to a splitting headache. She didn't know what Juliet had done to her but she hadn't been gentle.

"That bitch." she said to herself as she sat up.

"Ah, you're awake."

Mel turned to see the blonde woman from earlier.

"My name is Isabel. Ben asked me to stay with you until you woke up."

"Where is he?" Mel asked.

"He went back to the village. He said he would return tonight."

"I guess I'll have to wait until then to kill him then." Mel said as she reached behind her. As she guessed, her gun was gone.

"Now, I don't always agree with Ben but I'm sure he had a good reason for keeping this from you." Isabel reasoned and she came to stand in front of Mel.

"Do you have any children Isabel?"

Isabel looked away for a moment, "No, I don't."

"Before I came here I cared very much for a man. I was in love with him."

"Ethan?"

"Yes. Then, when he brought me here I found out that everything I knew of him had been a lie. I wasn't even sure I could ever trust him again. Then Ben told me I was pregnant. That Ethan and I were going to have a child together. I was willing to put everything behind us and start fresh because I could feel this new life growing inside of me and I knew it was going to turn out good. Then Ethan died and Ben told me I had lost the baby. That he was dead. Every good feeling I'd ever had died with my baby." Mel turned away from Isabel, "and you wonder why I could hate Ben so much."

"I'm sorry Mel. But you have to understand that when Ben brought me the child, I didn't know where he came from."

"What? He's here?"

"Yes." Isabel answered, "You told Ben to bring you to your son and he did."

"Will you take me to him?" Mel asked.

"Of course. Come on."

"Where are we?" Mel asked as they walked.

"We call it the Hydra. It's another station. This is where I stay while Ben keeps mostly to the village."

They walked a little farther as Mel became anxious.

"Here we are." Isabel said as she pushed open a large door.

When Mel stepped inside her breath caught. In the middle of the room was a large, clear plastic box. The kind you see in hospitals. There were wires and tubes going to and from it. When she moved closer she felt the tears start.

In the middle of the box lay a tiny infant. He was breathing with the help of the machines around him.

"You had only been six months pregnant when Ben brought him. We're lucky he has survived." Isabel explained.

"He would have had an easier time if he hadn't have been taken from me. What kind of man takes a child from a woman's womb?" Mel said as she laid her hand against the thick plastic that separated her from her son.

"A desperate one. Ben is desperate for children on this island."

"That doesn't justify what he has done."

"It may not. But your child is safe Mel. Ben won't harm him."

"Are you certain of that?"

"I am."

"Good." Mel said as she turned her gaze to her son once more. When Ben came back, she would be ready for him.

* * *

Mel reluctantly left her son's side and followed Isabel out of the room. It was time for her meeting with Ben.

They were walking down a darkened corridor when Mel saw him. Sophie was walking next to him. She was holding the back of her head like it was hurting her.

They stopped when they met each other.

Mel looked at Sophie, "Sophie, are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?" she asked cheerfully.

"Did you hurt your head?"

"She fainted." Ben cut in. "She hit her head as she fell to the floor."

"Yes, that's what happened. Though I don't remember fainting. But if Ben's says that is what happened then it must be true." Sophie said.

"She fainted?" Mel turned towards Ben as she quirked an eyebrow.

Ben could sense what was coming. "Isabel, would you take Sophie to her temporary room please? I need to speak with Mel."

"Of course I will." Isabel answered.

Ben turned to Sophie and kissed her on the forehead, "I will come see you in a bit."

Mel watched as Isabel and Sophie walked around a corner and out of sight then looked back at Ben.

"You are unbelievable." she said while shaking her head.

"Thank you." he said with a smirk.

"That was not a compliment. You expect me to believe that she really fainted. Good lord, the girl looks like she has been brainwashed."

Ben was silent.

"Oh my God. You really did it? You actually brainwashed her?"

"She overheard us talking in the kitchen. She heard the truth about my plans for her."

"I wouldn't have worried about that too much Ben, you never tell the truth anyway. She couldn't have heard anything too damaging."

"She heard enough."

"That poor girl thinks she is in love with you. What is worse is that I bet she thinks you love her as well. How long can you keep that act up?"

Ben looked at her fully, "As long as I need to." he claimed confidently.

Mel followed Ben through the hallways until they reached a door. When Ben opened it, it revealed a large bedroom.

"This is where we'll be staying." he said.

Mel froze, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me perfectly. Don't play dumb."

"No, I must have heard you wrong. We're not staying in the same room."

"Did you really think I was going to let you out of my sight after that stunt you pulled earlier?"

"I won't tell anyone about the cancer Ben." Mel assured him.

"That's beside the point. I want you close for the time being. And if it means I have to keep you by my side then so be it."

"You know, I really wish you hadn't taken away my gun." Mel said moving as far away from him as she could.

Ben chuckled, "You'll learn to love me."

"Please, I think even tolerating you will be a stretch."

"It's an expression you silly girl."

* * *

An hour had passed as Mel paced the room while Ben ignored her. He continued to read his book while she pounded around the room.

"Are you still insisting that I not leave your side?" she asked angrily. Truth be told she would have bolted long ago but she found the door to be securely locked.

"It's only been an hour, I haven't changed my mind." he said not looking up from his book.

"Then come with me to see William." Mel rushed.

"What?" Ben asked.

"Please?"

Ben nodded in understanding, "So you've named him already."

"I knew what his name would be the same day you told me I was carrying him. I just never had a chance to discuss it with Ethan."

Ben marked his place in the book and set it down as he stood.

"So we can go see him?" Mel asked hopefully.

"Of course." Ben said quietly. "He needs to get to know his mother and father."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

**Chapter 10**

"I wish you would stop hitting me." Ben said.

Mel was holding her hand. She had just punched Ben again.

"Stop giving me reasons to hit you." she said.

"And why did you hit me this time?" he asked.

"You are not William's father. I don't ever want to hear you say that again."

"I didn't mean it literally Mel. Of course Ethan is your son's biological father. But he is gone and William is going to need a father figure in his life."

"And you plan to be that?" Mel fumed.

"I do."

"You're insane." Mel said done with their conversation. She turned and began walking down the hall towards William's room.

With a sigh Ben followed her.

* * *

A few hours later Mel and Ben were walking back from seeing William. Although all he could do was lay there while hooked up to all of those machines, Mel couldn't get enough of him.

"You know I expect you to explain why you took him from me." Mel said as she kept walking.

"I will, in time." Ben replied.

Down the hall they heard someone coming towards them. They saw Juliet and Tom.

Ben shot out his hand and grabbed Mel's. He acted as nothing unusual had happened and continued to walk down the hall while holding her hand. Tom and Juliet noticed as they passed by.

When they reached their room they went inside and Mel threw down Ben's hand.

"What the hell was that?" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean? I was just holding your hand." Ben said as he sat down.

"Well, don't. I think you're forgetting that I loathe you."

"Really? Then why are you in my room?" Ben teased.

"Like I have a choice!" Mel yelled.

Ben studied her for a moment, "You really don't understand yet?"

"Understand what? That you're an ass?"

"The people on this island need a leader. A strong leader. They have been after me a long time to settle down, get married and have children, well try anyway."

"What does any of that have to do with me?"

Ben chuckled, "Silly girl, you're ideal. You're strong willed and smart. Someone the people here could look up to. You're also newly single and have a child who needs a father."

Mel looked at him in horror, "No. Wait; let me make sure I'm clear. Hell no!"

"You know that this solution is best. It makes the most sense, the two of us uniting."

"This doesn't make any sense at all! I don't want to be with you Ben and I sure as hell don't want to marry you. I was in love with Ethan. Hell, I'm still in love with him."

"Ethan would have wanted you to be taken care of." Ben reasoned.

"Not like this. I'm convinced now that you are insane." Mel said shaking her head.

"This is the way it must be Mel. You'll have to learn to deal with it."

"What about Sophie?" Mel asked desperately.

"What about her?"

"You have feelings for her, I know you do! I don't care what you said before about using her. I can see it in your eyes when you think about her."

Ben looked away, "We all have to make sacrifices."

"Why Ben? Why should you have to sacrifice Sophie? Why don't you just marry her instead?"

"Because that's not the way it works Mel. Sophie was brought here for a reason and it seems being with me may not be it."

"You could try!"

"Enough!" Ben yelled. "I don't wish to discuss this anymore."

"This discussion is far from over." Mel said crossing her arms.

"Let me put it this way Mel." Ben said coming close to her. "Think of William. We wouldn't want anything happening to him would we?" Ben warned.

Mel's body stiffened, "You wouldn't."

Ben ran the back of his hand down her arm, "You would be amazed with what I'm willing to do for the island. Remember that."

With those words Ben turned his back on her and left the room.

Mel sank to the floor and buried her head in her hands.

* * *

The next two weeks continued in much the same way Mel's first day at the Hydra had. Every day she would go to see William as long as she could. The bad part was that she still wasn't allowed out of Ben's sight.

This worked perfectly for Ben's plan because he made Mel go with him where ever he went. If he went to meet with some of the people in the village she was by his side. Everyone paid attention to this and soon it was common knowledge that Ben and Mel were an item.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

**Chapter 11**

Mel threw the door shut after she and Ben walked into their room.

"I am so sick of parading around in front of everyone!"

"You'll get used to it darling." Ben intoned while setting his bag down.

"I'm not your darling. Drop the act Ben, there is no one here who cares."

Though to everyone else they seemed like a perfectly happy couple that was far from the case. Mel still didn't like the situation she had been forced into but every time she wanted to walk away she would think about her son and how Ben had threatened him. For William's sake alone she would do whatever Ben asked her to.

"Am I really that repulsive to you?" Ben teased as he walked up behind her.

Mel turned around and took a step back. "It has nothing to do with how you look Ben. It's your manner that's repulsive. The way you can lie with such ease, it's not right."

"Be careful, you're becoming quite a skilled liar yourself." he said as he closed the distance between them.

Since Ben had never come this close to her before Mel was apprehensive, "What are you doing?"

"I'm curious about something." he answered as he pressed his lips to her own.

Mel was caught in shock for about three seconds before she was able to react. She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him away.

"What is wrong with you?" she all but yelled.

"I told you I was curious." Ben shrugged.

"I must be going insane. I've never wanted to hurt a person so much in my life. I'm not a violent person Ben! At least I wasn't until I came to this horrible place." Mel ranted as she walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Two hours later Mel walked back into the bedroom.

"Are you done ranting now?" Ben asked without looking up from the papers he was looking at on the bed.

Mel sat down on the opposite end, "I want you to understand something. I'll play along with your little facade in front of your people but that is as far as it goes. Can you respect that?"

Ben took off his glasses and looked at her, "I think I can."

"Good. Because I know it's not really me you want anyway."

"And what does that mean?" Ben asked.

Mel chose to answer his question with another, "When is the last time you went to see Sophie?"

"That doesn't matter."

"It does. You haven't been in a while. She misses you."

"I'm in a relationship with you." Ben said in explanation.

"A fake one." Mel scoffed, "Why won't you go see her? Are you afraid?" she pushed.

Ben looked down, "Yes! I'm afraid. Is that what you want to hear? I don't want to hurt her."

Mel stood up, "Too late. You've already done that. How do you think she felt when she found out we are now a couple? I bet it broke her heart. Poor girl."

"I don't have a choice."

"There is always a choice." Mel said turning away from him.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

**Chapter 12**

Mel watched as Sophie ran into the village yelling for Danny. She was about to leave to go back to the Hydra and was wondering where Ben was.

She soon found out as she overheard Sophie.

"It's Ben" she said panting. "He's in some kind of trap," she pointed towards the jungle.

Mel saw the direction Sophie was pointing and took off. She knew it would take Danny at least ten minutes to get a team together. If she ran she might be able to find Ben before they did.

As Mel ran through the jungle she only had one thought; to get to Ben. She didn't know why but every fiber in her being was telling her that he needed to see her right then.

Mel was beginning to get tired but kept running. "Ben?" she yelled every so often in case he was close. She finally caught a break when she heard an answer to her call.

"Ben?" she called again as she came into a clearing.

"Mel?" he answered.

Mel looked up and saw Ben hanging from a tree in a large net. She had to resist the urge to smile, "How did you get up there?"

"I tripped over the trap." he grimaced.

"You must not have been paying attention to where you were going. I thought you knew this island better than anyone."

"I was distracted."

"Ah, by Sophie. I warned you it wasn't a good idea to distance yourself from her."

"She wanted to know why I picked you over her." Ben replied through the net.

"Of course she did. I would want to know the same if I was in her place."

"Are you going to stand there talking all day or are you going to help me down?" he asked, agitated.

"I'm sorry; I didn't bring anything with me. When I heard, I just started running. Danny should be here soon."

"You ran here?"

"Yes. I don't know why. I felt like you needed to speak with me. Tell me something, like it was urgent."

In the distance they heard voices coming towards them.

"That must be Danny." Mel said.

Ben was silent for a moment then turned to Mel, "That's not Danny."

Mel was confused for a moment then understood, it was the survivors from the beach. The ones who had killed Ethan.

Mel ran to the rope holding up the net and pulled on them. They wouldn't budge.

"Ben, they can't find you here, what do you want me to do?"

Ben had realized it was too late to be rescued by Danny's team. Already a plan was forming in his head.

"Mel come here. I need you to listen to me carefully."

Ben saw the worry she held for him in her eyes as he went on. "In our room at the Hydra there is a folder in the nightstand. I need you to get it and read everything in it. It is very important that you follow it through. I don't want you to tell anyone else about it, do you understand?"

Mel nodded.

"I need you to carry this out for me, to the end. Will you?"

"Yes, of course I will. But how can I get you down before they get here?"

Ben took a deep breath, "You can't. I want you to leave me."

"What, no! Ben you saw what they did to Ethan, they'll do the same to you."

"I need you to trust me Mel. I'll be fine. But you have to make it back to the Hydra. They will be here any second. Leave now and intercept the others. Tell them I'm with the survivors and that they are to wait for orders."

Mel nodded as she blinked back tears. She reached up and stood on her tiptoes to grab Ben's hand though the net.

"Look after William." Ben whispered.

Mel squeezed his hand, "Stay safe."

Ben nodded, "Now go!"

Mel turned and ran into the cover of the trees just as a man and a woman walked into the clearing from the opposite side. She did her best to hide as the man argued with the woman and cut Ben down. She had to stop herself from crying out when the woman's arrow shot Ben through the shoulder. Tears fell down her cheeks as she waited for them to leave. When the man hauled Ben to his shoulders and walked away the woman vanished.

Mel took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself down. Ben, the leader, was in the hands of the survivors. This was bad.

She stood and began to run back through the jungle towards the village. Ben may be gone for the time being but he had given her a task and she was going to see it through.

She was halfway to the village when she heard Tom's voice cut through the trees. She stepped into their path.

"Loud and slow. What a wonderful combination for our so called protectors." she said while blocking their way.

Tom chuckled while Danny looked past her. Mel noticed Sophie behind them.

"Come on Mel. We're trying to go help Ben." Danny said.

"Don't bother Danny. You're too late. He's gone."

"What?" Sophie said pushing to the front.

"They took him. The crash survivors. They found him in the net and they took him away."

"We have to go get him." Sophie said.

"No!" Mel stated, "You all are to return to the village and wait until you receive orders from Ben. That comes directly from him."

"We can't just leave him there." Sophie tried again.

"You can and you will. Ben is on his own now. He's smart and he knows what he is doing."

"Ok, well you heard her. Let's head back to camp." Tom said as everyone started back the way they came.

Sophie didn't move from her spot. Mel looked at her with a hard look in her eyes. She walked up to her and looked down.

"I hope that you are happy." Mel scoffed before leaving Sophie standing there.

Suddenly Mel was caught from behind as Sophie grabbed a chunk of her hair and pulled her backward. Sophie pulled her to the ground, jumped on top of her and started swinging.

"This is your fault!" Sophie yelled. "You took him from me!"

It only took Sophie's fist colliding with her jaw once to make Mel really angry. She shoved Sophie off of her and jumped to her feet. Sophie tried to come at her again but Mel pulled her arm back and punched her hard enough to give her a black eye. Sophie stumbled and Tom reached out to steady her.

In that moment Mel realized that she had been foolish for standing up for Sophie and trying to get Ben to admit his feelings for the girl. Ben had been right all along. Sophie didn't have it in her to be with Ben, but Mel did. It was as if everything became clear right then.

Mel stalked away from Sophie and Tom with Danny beside her.

How dare she attack her? It was Sophie's fault in the first place that Ben had been captured. Mel calmed little as she walked. The more she thought about Ben the more she blamed Sophie. She knew she wasn't being entirely rational but she couldn't help it.

"Danny, I need you to take me to the Hydra." she said turning to him.

"Right now?" he asked.

"Yes, now."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

**Chapter 13**

Mel barely gave Danny a second glance when they arrived at the Hydra. She ran to the room she had been sharing with Ben. Ignoring the blood that was flowing from a cut on her face she pulled open the drawer next to the bed and saw the folder Ben had told her about.

She sat down on the bed as she opened it and began to read.

Three hours later Mel closed the folder and set it beside her on the bed. Still in shock from what she had read she went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Once she had washed the blood and dirt from her body she put fresh clothes on and walked back into the bedroom. She picked up the folder again.

She had thought that the contents of the folder would tell her some secret Ben had been keeping from her. Something that it would be important for her to know while he was gone.

She had been wrong. Ben hadn't wanted to tell her any secrets; he wanted to send her on a mission.

The folder outlined his plan for her and gave specific details on what she was to do. It told her what to say and how to act. He had thought of everything.

Mel shivered at the thought of Ben sitting in the same room as her every night making his plans for her near future. She glanced through the pages again, even though she had committed them all to memory. She didn't think she could pull it off.

But she had promised him she would see it through and she planned on it. After all, who else was going to do it? He had written the words for her only and he had told her not to tell anyone.

Mel touched the cut on her face. It was dumb luck that Sophie had managed to catch her off guard and hit her. It only fueled her cause.

* * *

Mel closed the door to William's room as she left it. She had just said goodbye to him. It may be a while before she next saw him.

She strode quickly through the dark hallways with a determined look. She had a fight to pick.

Mel found Danny and told him to take her back to the village. Once he saw the look on her face he decided not to question her and they left right away.

Mel walked quickly across the courtyard and didn't stop until she was at Sophie's front door. She banged on it loudly.

After a few moments Sophie opened the door, "What do you want?" she asked with hostility.

Mel didn't answer her; she pulled her arm back and punched her in the face.

Sophie staggered back into the house and Mel followed. That was all that Sophie needed. She charged Mel and they resumed their fight from earlier. This time there was no one around to stop them. They kicked and punched and threw each other around the living room and kitchen.

Finally Mel pinned Sophie to the wall and wrapped her hand around her throat. "That's enough!"

Sophie stopped fighting her as Mel tightened her grip.

"You silly girl." Mel began. "Don't you understand? He may have feelings for you but it will never work out. You're too weak for him."

"You're wrong." Sophie managed to choke out.

"Am I?" Mel mocked. "You're the reason he was captured by those people in the first place. Don't you remember what they did to Ethan? What do you think they will do to Ben if they find out he was the one giving Ethan orders?"

"It's not my fault."

"But you feel the guilt for it all the same. Just think of how miserable you will be if they kill Ben too."

"Don't say that! Ben will be okay."

"You're so naive. Ben may be a skilled liar but he won't be able to hold them off forever."

"Let me go." Sophie pleaded which caused Mel to hold her throat even tighter.

"I've already lost Ethan. I'll be damned if I'm going to go through that again. You're on your own here Sophie. If I were you I would forget about Ben coming back to you." she said as she released her.

Sophie fell to the floor, "He doesn't even love you! He told me!"

Mel smirked, "This has nothing to do with love."

"Then why? Why you?"

"I think you know why." Mel said looking down on Sophie. She looked like she had been badly beaten. Mel caught her reflection in the mirror and found she looked the same way.

"Goodbye Sophie." said Mel and walked out of the house without looking back.

Mel strode across the courtyard. She passed a number of people but ignored them all. When she reached the edge of the village she kept on walking right into the jungle.

The first phase of her mission from Ben was complete. It was time to begin phase two.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

**Chapter 14**

Mel kept on through the jungle. A strength she hadn't known she possessed driving her. In the back of her mind she knew that this is what she had been waiting for. A purpose. Since she had come to the island she hadn't really had something to do, a task of her own. Now she did and she wasn't going to let anything get in her way.

Her body was sore from fighting with Sophie. Ben's folder hadn't said to pinpoint Sophie directly to fight with but he had suggested it. The folder said she needed to look like she had been beaten, possibly even tortured. Mel could have found anyone to spar with but Ben hinted that provoking Sophie may be the easiest way since she didn't like Mel for taking Ben from her.

As usual, Ben had been right. Mel had gotten to take out some of her frustration on Sophie while accomplishing her task at the same time.

Mel shook her head. At first she had liked Sophie. She had even thought Ben to be unkind for casting her aside. But now she was beginning to feel that Sophie was getting what she deserved. Mel was seeing what Ben had been able to see all along. Mel and Ben were best suited for each other because they understood that some things needed to be done, no matter who was hurt in the process.

Mel shook her head as if shaking away those thoughts. How was she sympathizing with Ben? What had happened in the last few weeks to make her agree with his views?

She knew she wasn't in love with him, thank God. She didn't think she could ever trust herself again if that happened. But he was growing on her. Maybe that was the reason she was currently risking her life for him.

As Mel reached her target area she began to run through the trees. She didn't try to avoid any branches in her way; she just let them whip across her face and arms. Many of them cut her.

When she saw the survivor's beach she began to scream, "Help!"

She continued to yell for help as she staggered on to the beach.

"Please somebody help me!" she screamed again in terror.

She saw some of the people on the beach turn her direction and she ran towards them. Once they started coming her way she fell to the sand. She continued to crawl towards them as if the devil was chasing her.

Finally two men reached her. She recognized them from Ben's folder. The Iraqi man was Sayid Jarrah and the other was Desmond Hume.

She fell to the sand exhausted and reached up to them, "Please. Help."

"What is your name?" Sayid asked.

"Alice. My name is Alice; please you have to help me."

"Where did you come from?" Sayid pushed.

"Them." she answered shuddering.

"Sayid, we should get her to Jack. She's hurt." Desmond said.

"Don't you think it's curious that we have two mysterious strangers show up within days of each other?"

"You mean the man in the hatch?" Desmond asked.

"Yes, he is one of them."

"Them?" Mel said. "They're here? No! No! I can't let them get me again!" She began to scream hysterically.

"Sayid, she's been beaten and tortured. Probably by these Others you're talking about. She's not one of them."

"I don't trust her." Sayid said eyeing Mel.

"Do you trust anyone brotha?" Desmond asked, "I'm taking her Jack before she ends up hurting herself."

"Be cautious." Sayid warned.

Desmond nodded then bent down to Mel. "I'm going to take you to our doctor okay? But I need you to calm down."

"You're not going to take me back to Them?" Mel said quietly.

"No, you'll be safe with me." Desmond smiled.

Mel nodded as Desmond reached his arms under her and picked her up.

"Let's get you to the hatch." he said as Sayid glared at her.

Mel wrapped her arms around his neck to hold on and laid her head on his shoulder. She hid her slight smirk. Who knew she was such a good actress?

* * *

Mel played like she was terribly weak while Jack looked at her injuries.

"What happened?" he asked Desmond.

"She just showed up on the beach yelling for help. Sayid thinks she is one of them, but when he mentioned them she went crazy. Whatever happened, she has been through a rough time."

Jack nodded, "Let's get her cleaned up and then we'll talk to her."

As Jack and Desmond left her to grab some supplies Mel noticed Zoe, the woman Ethan had mentioned the last time she had spoken to him, standing a few feet away. Mel glanced at her through her hair. She didn't think Zoe had ever actually seen what she looked like at the village so she figured she wouldn't have to worry about her.

Mel looked around from her spot in the kitchen and saw a large metal door across the room from her. So far she had followed Ben's plans to the letter.

When Zoe saw that Jack and Desmond were coming back she sighed and went to the metal door. Mel watched her enter the combination and pull the door open.

Mel's eyes widened a fraction of an inch when she saw Ben sitting inside. He had been beaten up as well. He looked as bad as she did. Ben looked up as the door opened. His eyes passed Zoe to the room behind her. His eyes stopped when they reached Mel. The slightest smirk crossed his lips.

Jack and Desmond had their backs turned away from her so she raised an eyebrow at Ben. He nodded quickly and Mel nodded back. She could almost feel Ben gloating to himself that his plan was working just as he wanted.

Mel took a deep breath, "No! Him!" she screamed. Rushing out of her chair as it clattered to the floor.

Desmond, Jack, and Zoe turned to see what was wrong. They found her staring at Ben in horror. "He's one of them!" she yelled pointing at Ben.

She looked at Desmond, "You told me I would be safe!"

Desmond came to her side and tried to calm her, "Alice, its okay. He's tied up, he can't get to you."

"You promised! They'll hurt me again!" Mel pointed again at Ben, "He'll hurt me again!"

Desmond took Mel's hand, "He won't hurt you Alice. I'll protect you."

"You will?" Mel asked.

"Yes. You won't be able to get me to leave your side." he said with a reassuring smile.

Mel looked again at Ben who still sat in the armory. She saw in his eyes that he was impressed and approved of her elaborate performance.

"Zoe, will you shut that door?" Jack asked clearly agitated with Zoe for opening it in the first place.

As Zoe shut the heavy door Desmond turned Mel away from Ben. "Come on Alice. Let's get you into the shower so you can get cleaned up and Jack can stitch up those cuts or yours."

Mel nodded, "Thank you." as she followed Desmond out of the kitchen.

* * *

Desmond and Jack were patient with Mel. They waited until Jack had stitched together all of her cuts and bandaged her bruises. When he was finally done they started asking questions. Mel was ready for them.

"Alice, can you tell us what happened to you?" Desmond asked.

"Okay." she nodded.

"Start at the beginning." Jack said.

"I was on a plane, Oceanic 815, when something happened. The plane began to shake and then it fell."

"You were on Oceanic 815?" Jack asked.

"Yes."

"Where were you sitting?"

"Towards the back."

"She was with the tail section." Jack said the Desmond.

"When the back part of the plane broke off I was sure I was going to die. The last thing I remember is everything going black. Then I woke up in the jungle. I was hurt. I think I had some broken ribs and a deep cut on my thigh. I was too weak to stand so I started calling for help. I thought if I was alive then other people may be as well."

"Did anyone come?" Desmond said.

"Someone heard me. But it wasn't anyone who had crashed on the plane. But I didn't know that then. Two men walked up to where I was laying and looked down at me. When I asked them for help they didn't say anything. Then one pulled out this little box and held it towards me. When he pushed a button on it a little dart shot out and hit me in the neck. It was so painful that I cried out, then blacked out again."

Mel sighed, "When I woke up I was in a dark room tied to a heavy chair. You can see for yourself what they did to me there."

"Why did they torture you?" she heard Desmond ask kindly.

"I'm still not sure. It seemed they were trying to interrogate me but they never asked questions that made any sense. I finally stopped listening to what they said. I knew they were going to beat me anyway."

"What about him?" Jack asked pointing to where Ben sat behind the armory door.

"That man, that bastard, is like their leader. He is the one who gave the orders. He told them to hurt me over and over again until I gave them their answers. He even participated every now and then."

Mel grabbed Jack's hand, "You can never untie him. Never let him go. He's dangerous." she warned.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

**Chapter 15**

Mel leaned against a nearby tree and took a shaky breath. It had been four days since Ben had somehow escaped the armory and vanished.

She was beginning to panic. Ben leaving so early hadn't been part of his plan. Now that things had changed Mel was basically acting on her own.

She still had her sights set on Desmond as planned but she becoming more and more worried she would be caught.

"Mel?" Desmond called coming through the trees.

"Right here." Mel answered.

"You alright?" he asked.

Mel smiled brightly, "Of course. Just going for a little walk."

"Mind if I join you?"

"I'd love it if you would." she said.

"Great." he smiled.

"Des, before we go." she said taking his hand. "I just wanted to thank you for everything. For defending me against Sayid, for protecting me. It means a lot to me."

Desmond looked at her for a long time before he did anything. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Then he kissed her softly on the forehead, "You're very welcome."

The next day Mel and Desmond were taking another walk in the jungle near the beach. Mel was just about to say something to Desmond when something flew through the air and hit him squarely in the back of his head. When she bent down to him she saw it had been a large rock.

"Desmond?" she called, but he was unconscious.

Suddenly something dark was thrown over her head and she was plunged into blackness.

"Shit." she thought as her hands were bound behind her back.

Whoever was leading her made her walk for a very long time. Since her head was still covered she tripped and ran into trees frequently.

She figured it was best not to say anything that might give herself away. She didn't know who had ambushed her and Desmond and she didn't want to give them any more reason to hurt her.

After what seemed like days she was thrown into a room and heard the door slam behind her.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

**Chapter 16**

With a few hours work Mel was able to free her hands from the rope tied around them. She was just about to take off the hood covering her head when she heard the door open. She froze as she heard two sets of footsteps enter the room.

Someone came to her and ripped the hood off of her head. Her eyes burned as they adjusted to the light. She looked up and saw the last person she had expected to see.

"Ben!" she yelled as she sprang from the floor and threw herself at him. Without thinking she crushed her lips his and wrapped her arms around him.

To her surprise he responded. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. The other in the room was forgotten as long minutes passed. Finally Mel pulled away from him, "I didn't think I would ever be so happy to see you. Some plan you thought of, huh?"

Ben didn't release her; he kept his arms tightly around her holding their two bodies close together. "Yes, there was an unexpected change of plans. It seems some of my people don't follow orders as well as I had thought."

"But why pull me out now? That was pretty sneaky by the way, making it look like I was kidnapped."

"Darling Mel, you played your part so well that keeping you there any longer would have been a waste of your time. You were needed back here."

"For what?" she asked very aware of how close they still were.

"For me of course." Ben smirked. "Did you think that by me being captured you were off the hook?"

"You can't be serious. You still want to play that charade?"

"After your more than warm welcome I am beginning to doubt it is a charade after all."

"I was just happy to see you, that's all."

"Then I'll have to send you away more often." he teased.

"Stop it. Could you let me go now?"

"As you wish. Come on, we need to have a serious talk anyway."

* * *

"You used me as bait?" Mel asked outraged.

"In a manner."

"That is what this entire secret mission was about?" Mel and Ben were sitting in their room at the Hydra and Ben was trying to explain what was happening.

"Mel, I needed them to come after someone. I had faith in you to be that someone and you pulled it off beautifully. Once they get to the village they will see that we aren't the evil monsters they have made us out to be."

"Why do you need them here?" Mel asked stretching out on her stomach next to Ben. He reached down absently and began running his fingers through her hair.

"It's only one of them I need. The doctor."

"Jack?" Mel wondered.

"He is the only person on this island who can perform the surgery I need. There is no time to find anyone else." he said quietly.

Mel reached her hand up and traced Ben's spine, "It won't work the way you have planned it. They will never think we are normal, kind people. If you want them, you'll have to take them."

"That will mean more violence."

Mel smiled sadly at Ben. She took his hand and pulled him down to lie next to her even though she knew that no good could come from what they were doing. He put one reassuring arm around her shoulder and she laid her head on his chest. She listened to the steady beat of his heart before she spoke, "Sometimes violence is necessary."

* * *

As Zoe and Jack were about the leave they saw Desmond running at them.

"Jack!" he yelled.

"What is it Desmond?" he asked.

"The Others, they've taken Alice. They attacked us in the jungle. Knocked me out and took off with her. We have to go save her!" Desmond cried desperately.

"Desmond calm down. Michael is taking us to their village right now. We'll find her and bring her back."

Desmond nodded, "I'm coming with you."

"Okay." Jack nodded.

"Desmond!" John Locke yelled from behind them. "I need your help right now."

"No brotha, I have to leave."

"No, you're the only one who can help me." John pleaded.

"Go with him Desmond, we'll find Alice." Jack said.

"Jack, please bring her back." Desmond asked sadly.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

**Chapter 17**

"She could have died Ben." Mel said back at the Hydra. A week ago Sophie had tried to take her life because Ben was with Mel. Since she had tried to overdose Ben had been spending most of his time in the village while Sophie recovered. But today he had made a special trip to see Mel and William.

"I know that Mel. I never thought she would do anything so drastic." Ben said taking his glasses off and sitting down.

Mel sat on the floor next to his chair and rested her head on his knee, "You've gotten to her Ben. She cares for you so much that she can't handle sharing you with someone else."

"And what about you? Do you mind sharing me?"

"I'm still having a hard time figuring out why I have feelings for you in the first place." Mel chuckled. "You must have brainwashed me too."

Ben smiled, "I never had to brainwash you. I knew you would see reason eventually."

"We do make a good pair, although an unconventional one."

Ben nodded, "Mel, you're strong. You understand what needs to be done, what I must do for this island. And when I gave you a task you completed it without question despite its dangers. I know that I can trust you with my secrets, with my life even. I never thought that when Ethan brought you here I would find such a companion."

"If things had turned out differently you may not have."

"That's true. But then there is Sophie. She is so innocent in all of this. Every little tip of the scale, every tiny lie sends her into a tailspin and I have to pick up the pieces all over again. But I see in her a caring side that is endearing. I care for her deeply but I'm not sure if she can handle being with me."

"If you put us both together you'd have the perfect mate Ben." Mel laughed.

Ben rested his hand over her hair, "I don't know what to do."

Mel sighed, "No woman likes to share a man Ben. I simply tolerate it because I sense it is necessary. Also, I don't consider you my whole life. I have William too."

"I love William like he is my own." Ben defended.

"I know that, but that is not what I meant. I mean when you leave, my world doesn't stop until you return. I have William to see to or other things around here to take care of. I think you'd be surprised at how much Isabel has put me in charge of."

"I understand."

"My point is, maybe Sophie needs something or someone else on this island besides you. Maybe a hobby, or a job, even a friend?"

"That isn't a bad idea." Ben agreed.

"There is still something else bothering you."

"I feel guilty if you must know."

"Towards whom?"

"Both of you."

Mel picked her head up and looked at him, "What for?"

"For that! I'm basically betraying you with another woman and you are so accepting of it."

"Ben what do you want me to do? Kick you out?"

"No, I just want you to know that this isn't the ideal situation."

"I understand. You don't have to worry about me cracking."

His kissed softly on her lips, "Thank you."

"What about Sophie. Why do you feel guilty about her?" Mel asked.

Ben took a deep breath, "I've slept with her."

"What?" Mel stood up and yelled, "Are you insane?"

"One thing led to another and it just happened." he explained.

"Have you told her what will happen if she becomes pregnant?"

"I have."

"And she doesn't care that she will die if that happens?"

"She thinks that she is barren. I told her that the island doesn't work the same way as the rest of the world but I don't think she believed me."

"That's a dangerous place to be Ben."

"I know, hence the guilt."

Mel shook her head, "I swear this island is like one big soap opera."

Ben chuckled as he stood. "Come here." he said and opened his arms.

Mel went to them and they encircled her holding her tight.

"I need you here with me today, okay?"

"Of course, what's going on?"

"Do you remember the plan we came up with? To get the doctor?"

"Yes I remember the one with the violence."

"I'm afraid it may come to that, yes. They will be arriving shortly. They will be brought here for holding."

"I made sure everything was ready for them days ago. Why do you need me?"

Ben chuckled, "Let's just say seeing you will fuel their cause."

* * *

Mel waited patiently outside of the Hydra. Ben had left a few hours ago to greet the survivors at the Ferry. They should be arriving any minute.

Right on schedule Mel saw the group break through the trees. She was surprised to see that their hoods had been taken off. She watched as Jack, Sawyer, Kate, and Zoe were led into the clearing near the Hydra.

Ben walked up to her and spoke quietly in her ear. "It seems they lost one of their companions before the journey began. Desmond was meant to be with them but was detained. This was to be meant for him."

Mel was looking past Ben to the survivors who clearly recognized her as Alice so she wasn't paying too much attention to Ben when he pulled her even closer and kissed her.

When he broke the kiss he rested his forehead on hers.

"What was that?" Mel asked.

"Our little show. Now they see that they have been betrayed yet again. It will weaken them."

"Or unite them to make them stronger. Now they are going to hate me as well."

"Just smile at me as I leave, then turn back and walk inside."

"Fine, but we need to discuss this new plan of yours." she said firmly.

"As you wish." he said quietly, then, "Bye dear." loud enough for the survivors to hear.

Mel smiled as she was told and turned to walk back into the Hydra. The last thing she saw was the hoods being placed back over the survivors shocked and angered faces before they were led away.

* * *

Mel was sitting with William when she heard the door open then close behind her.

"How is our little guy doing today?" Ben said as he came up behind her and laid his hands on her shoulders.

"Good. He's getting stronger. Isabel says he might be able to come out of there in a few weeks."

"That's wonderful."

"How are our prisoners?" Mel asked slyly.

"Settling in nicely. Kate and Sawyer are in the cages. Jack is in the tank."

"What about Zoe?"

"She is in a holding room."

"Can she be trusted?" Mel asked turning to look at him.

"She claims to have fallen and lost her memory. All she knows is what they have told her which is of course untrue. But she did recognize me in the hatch. There may still be hope for her."

"Well, you make sure you keep her in there until you are certain."

"Look who is giving out the orders now." Ben said, chuckling.

Mel smiled, "Someone needs to watch out for you."

Ben pulled her out of her chair, "And you do it perfectly."

"I try." Mel said as she kissed the palm of one of Ben's hands then placed it against the wall to William's chamber. "Now say hello to our son."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

**Chapter 18**

When Mel entered the room Jack was being held in he jumped up.

"Sit down Jack. I'm not going to do anything to you." she said calmly.

"Except lie some more." he mumbled.

"Everyone lies Jack, it's our nature."

"But why did you do it? What benefit did you have from coming to us?"

"It was all part of a plan. I can't say that I understand all of it."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because I was asked too." Mel shrugged.

"By Ben?"

"Yes, actually."

"So, you do whatever he tells you to? Just like Juliet?" Jack said, mocking.

Mel's face hardened just a touch, "I am nothing like Juliet. And no, I don't do everything Ben tells me to, just some things."

"How did you get to the island?" Jack asked.

"I came here for a job. The man who I was in love with back home talked me into it. Turns out it was one big lie. There was no job."

"Who was it?"

"Oh, he was a wonderful man. A loving man. We were starting a family together. I think you may have met him Jack, his name was Ethan."

"Ethan?" Jack said bewildered.

"Yes, Jack. Ethan. The same Ethan that you and your friends murdered. I lost our baby the day I found out he was dead." Mel thought it would be best not to mention she only lost him for a little while.

Jack didn't know what to say, so Mel continued.

"Where is Desmond? He was coming with you, no?"

"John called him back to the hatch to fix something. He said it was important."

"Did he say anything to you as you left?"

"He asked me to bring you back for him. To save you from the Others."

Mel smiled, "Perfect."

Mel walked over to Jack and looked him in the eye, "You have taken a lot away from me Jack. You have a debt to pay. Soon, you will be asked to do something difficult. To save someone's life. You won't want to do it, but I think you will in the end. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Jack nodded.

"Good. I'm glad, Jack. Now, you should get some rest. You'll need your strength." Mel said as she turned her back on Jack and walked out of the room.

* * *

Mel had to grip the edge of the door so she didn't fall over.

"Zoe, Ethan is your father." she'd heard Ben say.

Mel didn't focus on anything but the word "is". Ben hadn't said that Ethan was Zoe's father. He said Ethan is her father.

Mel suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She needed to get some fresh air. Quietly, so Ben wouldn't notice her there she crept outside.

* * *

Mel entered the bedroom to find Ben sitting on the bed staring at the wall.

"You okay?" she asked sitting next to him.

"Jack has agreed to do the surgery. It will be tomorrow morning."

"Well that's great! Aren't you happy?"

Ben smiled, "I am but at the same time I'm apprehensive. If something happens to me while I'm on the table I will have left such a mess behind."

"That is what you are worried about? Ben, I don't want you to worry about anything but you getting better. Don't worry about me, or Sophie, or even the island until then. I will be right there by your side to make sure everything works out and goes according to plan."

Ben took Mel's hand, "You take such good care of me."

Mel looked away, "I was going to ask you something but now I don't think it is the right time."

"Go ahead." Ben pushed.

"You wouldn't keep something important from me would you? Not now, after all that we have been through together."

"No, I wouldn't. Why do you ask?" Ben said concerned.

"I had stopped by the monitoring room this morning when you were talking to Zoe. I heard you tell her that Ethan is her father."

"I was planning on telling you that." Ben said.

"That's not my question. You told her that Ethan is her father. Does that mean that Ethan is alive?"

Ben nodded in understanding then pulled Mel in a hug, "I'm so sorry Mel, but that was all my fault. I miss-spoke. I should have said that Ethan was her father. No, Ethan is truly dead, though I'm sorry to say it. I would never keep something that big from you."

"Thank you Ben. I just needed to be sure."

"You believe me then?" Ben smiled.

"Remarkably, I do." Mel laughed.

Ben stood and pulled Mel up with him, "I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"Now if I told you that would ruin the surprise. Come with me."

As Mel tried to figure out what Ben could possibly be surprising her with, Ben led her to William's room. He pushed open the door slowly.

"Go inside." he said and followed her in.

Mel saw that William was not in his chamber and her heart stopped, "No." she whispered.

"Isabel?" Ben called.

Isabel came through the shadows with a small bundle in her arms.

Ben put his arm around Mel, "This is your surprise."

Isabel handed Mel the bundle and when she looked down she saw William smiling up at her, his arms waving.

"Oh my God." she whispered, "He is so beautiful."

Mel looked at Ben with tears in her eyes, "Thank you." Ben smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

Mel held William in her arms for hours. Isabel had left to give them privacy but Ben stayed in the room.

Mel looked up from William to Ben who was sitting across the room watching them, "Do you want to hold him?" she asked.

"Yes, I would." Ben answered.

William let out a content sigh as Mel placed him in Ben's arms. Ben looked down at him with love in his eyes.

"I never thought I would get to hold an infant again." Ben looked at Mel, "I'm truly sorry I took him from you."

Mel nodded, "I know, but thank you. You know, you look good with him, natural. You'll make a good father to him Ben."

"Thank you Mel. I believe that's the most assuring thing I've heard in a long time."

Mel smiled and looked from William to Ben, "It's the truth."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

**Chapter 19**

Mel looked on in horror at the surgery room. What had started as a calm surgery had erupted into chaos.

Jack had betrayed them all.

Mel knew that she shouldn't be surprised. They hadn't given Jack a reason to like or even trust them. Ben of all people should have suspected the sabotage.

Mel was as close to the glass as she could get. Tom had already stopped her from running down into the actual room. She couldn't take her eyes off of Ben which is why she was the first to see his hand move.

"Oh my God. He can't be waking up!" she said to herself as she pounded on the glass. Jack started to look up at her but then he heard Ben's voice and froze.

Mel froze as well. She knew that he shouldn't have woken up during the surgery.

She watched as Ben talked to Jack, then to Juliet. Finally Tom was at her side.

"He wants to talk to you." he said.

Mel turned to him with wide eyes, "Now?"

Mel worked up her courage and entered the surgery room. She walked next to Ben and took the seat that Juliet just left, "Ben?"

"Mel. Thank you for coming."

"Of course. I've been upstairs the whole time." Mel said as she placed her hand on top of his and tried to avoid looking at the gaping hole in his back.

"I need you to do something for me."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Juliet made a video asking Jack to kill me. I need you to go to her house, search it and bring the video back."

"If you already know she did it then why do you need the video?"

"Trust me. Isabel will need it."

Mel didn't know what Ben was talking about but she nodded. "I'll go, but I don't feel comfortable leaving you like this. What if Jack lets you die?"

"I don't believe he will. He only wanted to give Kate and Sawyer a chance to escape. Once they have, he will resume the surgery."

Mel stood, "Are you sure you want me to go to Juliet's house?" she asked for once not sure of one of Ben's plans.

"I am sure. You should leave now. Isabel will look after William. I will see you soon."

Mel turned to leave, "Goodbye Ben."

* * *

Mel stood by the door of the clinic as she watched everyone make their way to the room where Juliet would be judged. It would be an impressive scene if it wasn't all staged. One big farce to blind Jack to Juliet's loyalties even more. Mel turned and went back into the surgery room.

Sophie had been gone for over an hour and Ben had been quiet since she left.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on or would you like me to guess some more?" she asked as she sat next to him.

Ben looked up at her, "Sophie is pregnant."

Mel sighed, "I should have guessed as much. It was bound to happen."

"Are you not angry?"

"Do I have a right to be?" Mel chuckled, then took Ben's hand and held it tightly.

"You continue to amaze me Mel."

"Ben, this is wonderful news for you but I hope you know not to get your hopes up. If she carries this baby Sophie is going to die."

"She could be different."

"Perhaps, but do you really believe that, deep down? You've hoped every pregnant woman since Annie would be different and their fate has always been the same. It is a tragedy but it is true."

"I told Sophie I was going to send her home with Jack. Once she is off of the island she might be safe."

"Do you really think she is going to leave you now? After this?"

Ben didn't have an answer for her. He patted the spot next to him on the hospital bed and Mel lay next to him. He wrapped his free arm around her and they laid together in silence for a long time.

* * *

Mel walked into her and Ben's room to see him sitting up in bed.

"Good morning." she smiled.

"Are you ready to go? We will be leaving to go back to the village within the hour." he asked.

Mel took a deep breath, "I'm not going with you."

"What?" Ben asked surprised.

"I'm going to stay here."

"But, I need you Mel."

Mel went to Ben's side and kneeled next to him, "I know you do and I am sorry. I wish you could see how much this decision is killing me. But I believe it is for the best."

"Why?"

"You are in love with her. I can see it plainly. And while I believe that you care for me, I don't think your feelings are as strong."

"Mel, that's not true." Ben said.

"Isn't it? I've decided to let you go Ben. You need to be with Sophie right now. Spend the time you can with her because soon she won't be here."

"I don't want you to let me go."

A tear fell down Mel's face and Ben brushed it away with his thumb, "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"What about William?" Ben asked.

"In my eyes, he is still your son Ben. I think Ethan would have been happy knowing you would take care of him. We will wait for your return."

"I don't like leaving you here alone."

Mel smiled, "I'll have William and Isabel."

"What if I need you?" Ben whispered sadly.

"If you truly need me Ben, at any time, I want you to radio me. I'll never be without it. If you call, I will come to you."

"This doesn't feel right." Ben said.

"I know." Mel agreed, "But right now it needs to happen."

"I won't be gone long." Ben promised.

Mel nodded. She leaned forward and kissed Ben. When she pulled away there were even more tears in her eyes.

"I do love you." she said and was gone before Ben could reply.

* * *

Mel watched impassively from the beach as everyone gather to leave. She saw Tom and Jack carry Ben on his stretcher to the small boat that would take them to the larger one and back to the village. Sophie was right next to Ben and seemed almost confused as to why Mel wasn't with them.

Mel had asked Ben not to mention their conversation to Sophie.

Mel kept her eyes on the boats until they were out of sight. Then she made her way back to the Hydra and her rooms. Closing the door behind her she leaned her back against it and sighed. It wasn't until she saw the empty bed that the fact she was losing Ben really hit her.

She sunk to the ground and cried.

* * *

Four days passed. Four days without seeing Ben. Those were the four longest days of Mel's life.

How could she not have seen what was right in front of her all along? She was in love with Ben and hadn't even realized it.

But it was too late now. She had made her choice to let Ben go. She just prayed it had been the right one.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

**Chapter 20**

Mel was cleaning off the desk in her room when she came across an envelope. It had her name on it in Ben's handwriting.

She opened it slowly and read the short letter.

_Mel,_

_I know you believe this is for the best and I will respect that. But you were wrong when you said that you thought I didn't love you. I do, you and William both._

_I've left my journal in the top drawer. I think you'll enjoy reading its contents._

_Ben_

* * *

Mel saw Isabel run past the door of her rooms. She placed William in his crib and went into the hallway.

"Isabel!" she called and Isabel stopped, "What's going on?"

"Zoe attacked Richard and escaped her holding cell. We think she has made it outside. The boat is gone. She won't be able to get off of the island. We are going after her now."

"Is there any way I can help?" Mel asked.

"Stay here. Keep an eye on the Hydra." Isabel said.

"Okay. Good hunting."

Isabel nodded and left.

* * *

Mel saw the figure walk by her door for the third time in a row.

"Zoe?" she called but didn't move from her spot on the bed.

Cautiously Zoe poked her head in the door.

"Hi." Mel smiled. "You've walked by my door so many times I thought I would invite you in. Don't worry; everyone else is out looking for you. You'll be fine here."

"You're not looking for me?" Zoe asked as she stepped inside the room.

"Well no. Plus, it looks like you've gotten yourself pretty lost on your own."

"This place is a damn maze!" Zoe ranted.

"I know. It took a while for me to get used to it when I first came here."

"Who are you?" Zoe asked.

"My name is Mel. Please sit down."

Zoe didn't feel like Mel was very threatening so she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Ethan's Mel?" she asked.

Mel looked away for a moment, "Once upon a time."

"But now your Ben's Mel aren't you? I could tell you were close by the way he talked about you."

Mel chuckled, "I'm not really Ben's anything anymore. But that doesn't matter."

"So why aren't you turning me in? Don't you work for them?"

"I'd like to think I don't work for anyone, but I'm sure that's not really true. Honestly, I don't know why Ben left you locked up in the first place. I thought he would have taken you back to the village with him. He would really like to see you rehabilitated."

"So I can become more like him? Like Ethan? I don't think so."

Mel smiled again, "You're father wasn't so bad. I know you saw a frightening side of him, but he wasn't always like that."

"Did you really love him?" Zoe asked.

"Oh yes. Probably more than I had right to." Mel glanced over to the corner and Zoe saw a crib there.

"Would you like to meet your brother?" Mel asked.

"Alright."

Mel went to the crib and picked up William. She took him to Zoe's side, "William look, this is your sister Zoe." she said handing him to Zoe to hold.

"Technically, I am his half-sister."

"Half, whole, it's all the same." Mel shrugged.

Zoe looked down at William and smiled. She could see he looked a lot like Mel but she could see Ethan's features as well. "Why are you being so trusting?"

"I didn't trust you at all when you were first brought to the Hydra. I thought you had been around the crash survivors too long. But, I've had a lot of time to myself recently to think about things. I don't think you are a bad person Zoe. But I do think you would be better off with the survivors instead of the people in the village."

"Why?"

"I think you would be happier to tell the truth. I saw you with Charlie. The two of you got along wonderfully. I've seen the support and kindness they show each other. It's not a bad place to be."

Zoe smirked, "If I remember correctly, you were getting pretty cozy with Desmond while you were with us."

"Yes well, I was told to wasn't I?"

"Are you sure that's all it was?"

"It doesn't matter anyway, I betrayed them all."

"I guess you're right. They probably wouldn't take too kindly to that. What did you mean when you said Hydra? What is that?"

"The Hydra is the station we are in right now. This is an island separate from the one the survivors crashed on and where the village is. We call it Hydra Island."

"Is there a way off?"

"Only by boat."

"I can't stay here. I won't let them catch me."

Mel nodded, "I understand. Listen, this is a long shot but Alex was always making little boats and hiding them around here. Not too long ago I found one down by the beach hidden beneath some brush. I don't remember exactly where it was but if you can find it, it will get you back to the main island."

Zoe stood up and gave William back to Mel, "Goodbye William." Then she turned to Mel, "I better go before they realize I'm still stuck in here. Thank you Mel."

"Good luck Zoe."

Zoe turned to leave.

"Hey Zoe!" Mel called.

"Yeah?"

"Take two lefts, one right and another left. Then try the door with the blue lettering."

"Thanks!" Zoe said before disappearing out of sight.

* * *

"What do you mean you let her go?" Isabel asked Mel.

Mel looked up at the bank of monitors where she had sat with Ben so many times before.

"I mean just that."

"Why would you do that? Ben gave us his orders."

"Ben may have given you orders but he didn't give me any. Not that I would have listened anyway."

"I'll have to radio him and tell him you know."

Mel sighed and turned to face Isabel, "I really don't care what you do Isabel. I'll bet that Ben doesn't even realize he left Zoe behind. And frankly, I'm tired of hearing about it."

"Mel, are you okay?" Isabel asked seriously.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what has happened to you? Just a week ago you were devoted to Ben, and now you're ignoring his orders."

Mel thought back to some of Ben's journal entries she had been reading, "I think I'm beginning to see things in a different way now. But don't worry. I'm fine." Mel smiled convincingly.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

**Chapter 21**

Mel crept into the quiet room, careful not to wake William up.

She pulled open the drawer to the desk and pulled out Ben's journal. She turned to the passage she had first read two days ago. Ben had written it two days before Ethan brought her to the island.

_Ethan will be arriving with Mel any day now. I must admit, I am a touch excited about this acquisition. I know this isn't the first time we have used his method but I feel this will be a turning point for the island. Most of the thanks go to Ethan of course, who is not only a gifted surgeon, but a brilliant actor as well. He tells me he thinks he is truly in love with the girl, but I know that once he returns to his normal life on the island he will forget about her just as he did the last one._

Mel slammed the book shut unable to read anymore. She wondered why Ben had told her that she would enjoy what was written in his journal. Did he truly think she would find it amusing or was he finally willing to tell her the whole truth?

* * *

Mel watched the explosion again on the monitors. She played the footage of John Locke blowing up the submarine over and over again. If there was any hope before of getting off the island, there sure wasn't any now.

* * *

"What is the point of it all Richard?" she asked.

Richard had come to see her at the Hydra the day after the explosion.

"The point of what?" he asked.

"The island. I understand why I was brought here in the first place but I'm having a hard time seeing what purpose I am to serve now."

Richard smiled at her, "You're bored out of your mind over here aren't you?"

"Well, yes, in a way. Don't get me wrong, I love taking care of William. But it seems that before I had a duty, something to do. Now I'm on an extended vacation."

"To be honest Mel, I don't think Jacob has a definite plan for you yet. You've been through a lot in a short amount of time. I think he's giving you a break."

"I guess you're right. I should enjoy it shouldn't I?" Mel smiled at Richard.

Richard stood up to leave, "I better be getting back."

"How is he?" Mel asked suddenly.

Richard didn't need to ask who she meant, "He is recovering nicely. Having the doctor has helped. Though this John Locke business has put some un-needed stress on him. He's handling it."

"Good." Mel nodded. "What about Zoe?"

He chuckled, "Ben was not happy about you letting her go. In fact, I'm supposed to be over here reaming you out because of it. But, I think we can skip that. Zoe made it back to the survivor's camp."

"Good for her." Mel said.

"I'll come again in a few days?" Richard promised as he was leaving.

"Okay, thanks Richard." Mel said as she watched him go then turned back to the monitors again to watch over the Hydra.

* * *

Mel wiped away a tear as is fell down her face. She kept reading.

_It's been remarkably easy to blind Mel to my true intentions. I think even before Ethan died she was beginning to warm to me. Yes, I did go out of my way to frighten and intimidate her. But I believe that only made her stronger._

_Asking her to move in to the house with myself and Alex was a last second idea. It has paid off more than I could have imagined. She became comfortable with me almost instantly and because of it began to align her allegiance with my own. After Ethan died and I took her baby away from her she needed someone to be with her. I've grabbed the opportunity and don't plan to let it go._

Mel flipped a few pages.

_I've come up with a plan for Mel. It is perfect for her talents. In the time I have spent with her I almost feel as if I have come under her spell. She has a way and endearing herself to you, she is fiercely independent but I find myself wanting to protect her. She is remarkable. Because of this I have decided that she will go to the survivors. Maybe she will succeed where Ethan did not. I have assigned her to Desmond Hume. I'm sure she'll have him falling for her within the week._

* * *

Mel was walking William around the Hydra when Isabel approached her. She was holding a radio.

Mel didn't need to ask, "No." she said firmly.

"He wants to speak with you." Isabel insisted.

"I don't care what he wants. I don't want to talk to him."

"Mel!" Isabel pleaded hopelessly.

"Fine!" said and took the radio. She gave William to Isabel. "Will you take him to my room please?"

Isabel and said yes and was off down the hall.

Mel took a deep breath before pushing the button on the radio, "What do you want?" she asked sharply.

"Hello dear." she heard Ben's voice.

"I'm not your dear."

"You were once." he countered.

"Not anymore."

"Very well. Mel, I have another mission for you."

"I'm not interested." Mel said as she leaned against the nearest wall.

"Why are you so suddenly against me Mel?" Ben asked.

"I've been reading your journal."

"And you haven't liked what you have read?"

"Did you really think I would?"

"Not at first, no. Have you finished it?"

"Not yet."

"You should before you start pulling the trigger." he told her.

"What do you want Ben?"

"We have left the village. Everyone. We are heading for the Temple."

"Why?"

"There have been complications here. Too many of the survivors know where the village is. The time has come to move, for the time being at least."

"Why didn't Isabel tell me?"

"I told her not too. I didn't want you to worry.

"I wouldn't have. You have plenty of people taking care of you now."

Ben sighed, "Mel, you told me to go. It was your choice to stay at the Hydra."

"I know that Ben. And it looks like I made the right decision. I would much rather be here then out in the jungle."

"I'm afraid that won't be the case for long. I must ask you to go into the jungle once again."

"No." Mel stated.

Ben was silent for a moment. "When I left and you told me you wouldn't be coming with me you promised me something. Do you remember what you said?"

Mel ran a hand through her hair, "Ben, please don't."

"You promised me that if I ever needed you, really needed you for something you would be there. Well, this is it Mel. I need you."

Mel bowed her head, "You never needed me. Not truly."

"Not true. I will send along the details with Richard tonight. You will begin tomorrow evening."

Mel didn't say anything.

"Mel?" Ben asked.

"What?" she whispered.

"Read the rest of the journal. Please."

* * *

Mel finished packing her small pack and set it in a chair in her room. Richard had already brought by Ben's instructions. She would be leaving tomorrow.

She took one last look around the room to make sure everything was in order.

She saw Ben's journal lying on the bed where she had left it. She remembered Ben asking her to finish it. She knew this would be her last chance.

She sat down on the bed and picked up the journal. She had learned many things she wished she hadn't by reading this.

She opened it to the last entry and began to read.

_I will be leaving to return to the village tomorrow. Sophie will be coming with me but Mel will not. I find the idea of leaving her behind harder to take then it should be._

_I have grown attached to having Mel by my side. Yes, at first our interaction was all an illusion. A farce to strengthen my leadership role. And it worked beautifully. But the thought of being without her, not benefiting from her practical advice or not getting to spend time with her and William, it doesn't feel right._

_I realize that this was her decision to make and I think she is incredibly strong for making it. I think in another life, a life without distractions, we would have been perfectly suited for each other. But this isn't another life and Mel realized that even before I did. Mel and I are not meant to be and I find it hurts just a bit to write those words down._

_Even though it was Mel's choice to stay behind and leave me to Sophie I still feel as if when I get on that boat tomorrow morning I will be abandoning her. I don't think that feeling will ever leave me._

_Forgive me._

_Goodbye Mel._

_Ben_

Once again Mel found tears in her eyes. It broke her heart to think about Ben's words. She didn't want to think about anything anymore. Unable to fight the tears, she lay down and cried herself to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

**Chapter 22**

Mel trudged through the jungle. It had been hours since the boat had taken her from the Hydra to the main island. She had been walking the entire time. Ben wanted her at her destination before dark.

It had been hard leaving the Hydra, and William behind. She wanted to take him with her but it would have been too dangerous. She knew Isabel would take good care of him.

It was nearly dusk when Mel reached the beach camp. She watched the survivors move around from the protection of the jungle.

'Talk about feeding the lamb to the lions.' she thought to herself. Ben was crazy for asking her to come back here after they knew who she really was.

She took a deep breath and left the cover of the trees. She walked calmly at an even pace as people began to notice her. Some of them gasped when they saw who she was.

When she was nearly to the camp she raised her arms above her head in surrender. She saw Sayid and Jack running toward her with murder on their faces.

Her last thought before her capture was, 'Here we go.'

Sayid reached her first. He threw Mel to the ground hard and pinned her arms behind her back.

"She is one of them!" he yelled.

Jack ran up to them, "Yeah Sayid, we all know."

Mel glanced up and Sayid through her hair. He didn't look like he was in a good frame of mind at all. She noticed small flecks of what looked like dried blood on his shirt.

"We will tie her up and interrogate her." Sayid said.

Jack shook his head knowing it would be useless to argue with him right now. "Fine, take her over by my tent and tie her to the tree. Do not do anything else until I get there."

Sayid pulled Mel off of the ground. When he did she saw Zoe standing not too far off watching the scene. Zoe didn't look too good. Someone had hit her across the face and Mel had good idea who it was.

Mel also saw who Zoe was standing with. She quirked an eyebrow when Zoe grabbed his hand. Why would she be holding hands with the man who killed her father?

Sayid drug her along the beach not bothering to slow down so she could keep up. Along the way to Jack's tent they passed most of the survivors. Mel recognized the majority of them from the files Ben had shown her.

As they were walking Juliet stepped out of her tent. Her normally impassive face showed her surprise when she recognized Mel. Mel winked at her as she went by.

Finally they came to Jack's tent and Sayid roughly tied Mel to the tree. He didn't say anything to her and she didn't bother. She knew he would take any opportunity he could to hurt her.

When he was done he bent down close to her face, "I'll be seeing you soon. You can count on that." he whispered, then stalked away.

* * *

Sayid couldn't even wait until the morning. Mere hours later he stood in front of her; fists pulled back.

"You don't want to do that Sayid." Mel heard Zoe call.

"Believe me I do." Sayid answered.

"You want to beat a pregnant woman?" Zoe scoffed.

"You're lying!" Sayid yelled.

Zoe smirked, "Are you going to take that chance?"

Sayid looked down at Mel, "Is this true?" he asked her through clenched teeth.

Mel only smiled at him brightly.

"Hey!" the heard yelled from down the beach. They looked to see Desmond running towards them. Jack wasn't far behind.

"Let her go!" Desmond demanded when he saw Mel was tied up.

"She is one of them Desmond." Sayid explained.

"I don't bloody care! You're not going to tie her up like some animal!" Desmond said diving behind the tree and tearing at the ropes that bound Mel.

Jack joined them as Desmond released Mel from the ropes and pulled Mel to her feet.

"Thank you." she whispered to him and he nodded.

"Desmond, you are not taking her! We have to get some answers." Sayid ordered grabbing Desmond's arm.

Desmond turned around and punched Sayid in the jaw. "You stay away from her!" he warned.

Desmond took Mel's hand and started leading her away from Sayid. Jack followed them.

Before they got too far Mel looked over her shoulder at Zoe and mouthed, "Thanks."

Mel was sitting down the beach with Desmond. Jack was standing next to them.

"Really, thank you Desmond." Mel said again.

"Mel, why are you really here?" Jack asked.

"Ben sent me." Mel told the truth.

"Why?" he said.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Mel shrugged.

"He had to have known it was dangerous to send you back here." Desmond chimed in. "Did he not care if you were hurt?"

"I'm not really sure what Ben thinks anymore. I haven't seen him in weeks."

"But weren't you close to him?" Jack asked.

"Yes, but not anymore."

Mel took her pack off her back and opened it. She reached inside and pulled out Ben's journal. "Here." she said handing it to Jack, "This is his journal. It may help you figure out what his goal is."

"Have you read it?"

"Yes, but for a different reason. I don't want to carry those words with me anymore."

"I'll read it tonight before we leave for the radio tower." Jack glanced at Desmond who had been quiet. "I'll leave you two alone for a while. Desmond, you'll keep an eye or her?"

Desmond nodded as he walked away.

They were both silent for a moment.

"You lied to me." Desmond whispered.

"I know I did Des and I am sorry for it."

"I cared for you and you betrayed me."

"I was following orders."

"You could have said no." Desmond said harshly.

"To Ben? That's not as easy as it sounds. Ben and I had a connection, a strong one. I cared for him very much. There isn't much I wouldn't do for him. I left my baby behind to come here Desmond. I didn't want to but Ben asked me so I did. He's not the type of man you say no to."

"He controls this whole bloody island doesn't he?" Desmond asked, throwing a rock towards the ocean.

Mel smirked, "He likes to think he does."

"Listen Desmond." she went on, "I know I lied to you and you have every right to hate me. But you are a good man for protecting me from Sayid."

"Well, I couldn't let him torture you, you're pregnant."

Mel laughed, "That is what he thinks."

Desmond looked over at her, "You are a talented actress aren't you?"

* * *

Later that night Desmond was getting ready to leave for the underwater hatch. He, Charlie, and Zoe would be leaving in the morning.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Mel asked Desmond, who so far was the only person on the beach who had come close to her.

"No, I want you to stay here. It may be dangerous." he said not meeting her eye.

"What does that mean? I can't handle myself?"

"That is not what I meant." Desmond answered stopping in front of her and kneeling down. "As much as I hate to admit this, I don't want you hurt. I'd be worrying about you the entire time."

Mel smiled.

"Jack is taking everyone else to the radio tower in the morning. You should go with them."

Mel glanced across the beach to Sayid who hadn't let her get far from his sight. "I don't think I'll have a choice."

Desmond pulled Mel away from Charlie and Zoe, "Be safe and watch out for Sayid. If you stay close to Jack he won't bother you."

Mel looked down at the small boat they would be taking, "Be prepared for anything you might find in that hatch Desmond. Ben is and always has been a skilled liar. There could be anything there."

Desmond looked away like he was trying to decide something. When he turned back to Mel he kissed her quickly on the lips. "We'll be back soon."

Mel smiled, truly surprised by him, "Bye Des."


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

**Chapter 23**

Mel was walking over to join Jack when she overheard Sayid and Juliet talking to him.

"We got Sophie."

"We should take her in the opposite direction of the radio tower. He will follow where she goes." Juliet said.

"Wait, did I just hear that you kidnapped Sophie?" Mel cut in.

"What you heard is of no consequence." Sayid said coldly.

"Fine, but if you think Ben is going to go after Sophie you are wrong."

"Why do you say that?" Jack asked.

"This island is the most important thing to Ben. Nothing means more to him. He is willing to die to protect it."

"Are you telling me he will abandon the mother of his child?" Sayid asked.

"This wouldn't be the first time he left Sophie. He left her for me when he decided I would make him look like a better leader. Trust me, he'll make sure his island is safe first; then he will see to Sophie."

"Why are you telling us this?" Jack asked.

"He never told me not to." Mel shrugged.

"She may be right." Juliet added, "Ben was very close to her. Told her almost everything."

"Then you will take Sophie with you to the radio tower. It makes no sense for someone to take her somewhere else if no one will be following. We can use Sophie for collateral there."

"Okay, that's the plan. Juliet, you keep an eye on Sophie. Don't let her get away from you."

"I won't." she said.

"Mel, you are not to leave my side." Jack instructed.

"Okay." Mel said thinking of what Desmond had told her.

"Yes, we don't want you running of to warn Ben of anything." Sayid said.

Mel smirked, if she knew Ben at all, he already knew what they were planning.

* * *

Mel watched the scene unfold as Sophie escaped from Jack's tent. She laughed thinking it was foolish of them not to tie her up. After they brought Sophie back Mel saw Jack come out of his tent and walk over to her.

"I read Ben's journal last night." he said as he sat next to her.

"You must be a fast reader." Mel said.

"Did he really steal your son from you?"

"Yes he did. But I got him back."

"Where is William?"

"He is being looked after by someone I trust. Where he is doesn't matter."

"You don't trust me?" Jack asked.

Mel chuckled, "You say that like you are surprised. You helped kill Williams's father, do you really think I'm going to tell you where he is? I'd say I trust you about as much as you trust me."

"Fair enough." Jack said, "Ben wrote a lot about you Mel."

"I know that."

"I don't understand. From what he wrote he seemed very close to loving you if he wasn't already there. What happened?"

Mel motioned towards Jack's tent, "She did. Sophie arrived on the island only days before I did. It was long enough."

"You're not very fond of her then?" Jack asked.

"I guess you could say I see her faults and I see how she is bad for Ben. She would no doubt say the same about me. If you are wondering if I am going to help her escape, then the answer is no. I have nothing to gain from helping her."

"Mel, Ben has done all of these horrible things to you. He kidnapped your son, lied to you countless times and it seems that he has broken your heart. Why are you still following his orders?"

Mel thought for a moment, "There is something about him." she smiled. "He may have taken many things away from me but he has given me something important."

"What is that?"

Mel looked at Jack, "Hope."


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

**Chapter 24**

"You ready to go?" Jack asked Mel an hour later.

"Let's do it." Mel answered walking next to him.

"Okay, let's head to the tower!" Jack called to everyone.

Mel passed Juliet who was leading Sophie who was still tied up. Juliet sent her a look that said, 'Who would ever have guessed we'd be here?"

Mel shook her head and smirked, ignoring Sophie.

"Mel?" Jack called.

"I'm coming." Mel said and caught up with him.

* * *

A few hours later Mel was stuck looking after Sophie. Juliet had decided to go back to the beach with Sawyer and had handed the ropes over to her. Mel hoped their journey would end soon. The sooner she was away from Sophie the better.

"Mel, what are you doing here?" Sophie asked as Mel pulled her along.

"Does it matter Sophie?"

"Aren't you supposed to be at the Hydra? Does Ben know you are here?"

"Of course he does."

"Why did he send you here then?"

Mel rolled her eyes, "I would be less concerned with what goes on between me and Ben and more worried about what is going to happen to you."

"Ben will come for me."

"Ben is going to be busy Sophie."

"Then you have to help me!" Sophie pleaded.

"I will do nothing of the sort."

"But you have to!"

"I don't owe you anything. Why should I help you?"

"Because Ben would want you to. I'm pregnant."

"That means nothing to me. Did you think twice about taking Ben away from William?"

"Ben is not William's father."

"He's as good as it. He's the only father William has. I don't know why you are so hopeful anyway. You already know all the pregnant women die."

"Juliet gave me something."

"And Juliet is one to be trusted?" Mel smirked.

"You really are horrible." Sophie huffed.

"Only to you, maybe. I told you that you were not strong enough for Ben. But you didn't listen."

"You just wait." Sophie threatened. "When Ben finds out how you have treated me he will be angry. You'll pay for it."

Mel laughed, "If thinking that makes you feel better go right ahead. Personally, I think Ben will be happy to see me."

* * *

Mel stopped with everyone else when she saw Ben standing in front of them. He noticed that she was leading a tied up Sophie and tilted his head slightly to the side in question. Mel quirked her eyebrow at him.

Sophie tried to get free of Mel and run for Ben but Mel yanked her end of the rope, "Yeah right." she said as Sophie glared at her.

They all waited as Jack and Ben left to talk to one another. Mel wasn't surprised when Jack drug a bloodied Ben back to the group.

"Ben!" Sophie screamed when she saw the shape he was in.

"Let me go Mel!" she demanded.

"No. Ben's a big boy, he can handle himself." Mel answered.

The group continued to the radio tower. Sophie berated Mel with every step. Mel could tell she would need to watch her back if Sophie ever got free.

When they finally reached the tower Mel stopped, "Here we are Sophie. You wanted to leave the island so badly before, here is your chance." Mel smirked.

Mel handed Sophie off to Karl as Jack and Naomi went into the radio tower. She was about to sit down and wait when she noticed that Karl had taken Sophie over to Ben.

"Great idea Karl." Mel said as she walked over to them all, "Tie them up next to each other so they can plan an escape. Karl, take Sophie away for a few minutes, I want to talk to Ben."

Karl did as she said. As Sophie was being led away she yelled over her shoulder, "Mel, you're a traitor!"

Once she was gone Mel turned to Ben, "Do you think I'm a traitor Ben?" she asked ironically. "Wouldn't that make you a traitor as well since you sent me here?"

Ben smirked, "I don't think you are a traitor. I simply think you are very good at what you are doing."

"It would be nice to know exactly what I am doing."

"Don't worry about that now. You're playing it beautifully. Did you have much trouble when you got to the beach?" he asked seriously.

"Only from Sayid. He was ready to torture me until Zoe told him I was pregnant. She's quite a good liar. Then Desmond swooped in and saved the day."

"I thought he would." Ben said.

"I've gotten Sophie quite angry with me." Mel laughed.

Ben looked across the clearing to where Sophie was with Karl, "Will you help her escape?" he asked.

"No, I won't. But you already knew I would say that."

"Yes, I did. She was foolish to go out into the jungle alone. I was foolish to let her."

"Well, I guess you are both fools then Ben. What do you want me to say to that? I couldn't care less what happens to that girl."

"Have I really hurt you that much?" Ben whispered.

Mel moved closer to him, "I read the end of your journal Ben. You said you felt like you were abandoning me at the Hydra. Well, I felt, still feel, abandoned."

Ben looked down.

"I'm sorry Ben, but I can't help Sophie. She's on her own." Mel said as she turned and walked away from him.

* * *

Mel sat down and placed her head in her hands. She'd just heard Jack call the freighter over Naomi's phone. She may not like Ben very much right now but she did believe what he was saying.

This was going to be the beginning of the end.

She looked across the clearing to where Ben was tied up. Sophie was there flitting around him. Mel shook her head. The two of them together made no sense to her at all.

She put them both out of her mind. She was here on a mission. Thanks to Ben she didn't really know what it was but she figured it had something to do with Desmond.

What she did know is that she wanted to finish and be done with it so she could avoid the danger that was coming and get back to her son.

'I just hope I make it.' she said to herself as she stood up and wandered into the jungle. All the tension was getting to her and she needed to find some peace; if only for a few moments.

* * *

Mel heard the gunshots from her spot deep in the jungle. She hurried back to the radio tower where she had left everyone. When she was nearly there she saw Ben and Sophie dart past her with a man following them. Mel ducked behind a tree when she saw the man had a gun.

Once the man passed by Sophie and Ben without seeing them he wandered her way. Mel knew this was Ben's warnings coming true. It seemed the people on the boat weren't so friendly after all.

When Sophie and Ben took off running Mel grabbed her chance. She made noise to cover them and the man came her way. When he was close enough she jumped from her spot behind the tree and punched him in the nose. Then she grabbed his head and slammed it into the tree. He fell to the ground unconscious.

Her heart racing, Mel bent down and picked up his gun. She tucked it in the waistband of her jeans and began to make her way to the radio tower.

Mel skirted the trees outlining the clearing at the tower. She saw that everyone was on the ground with their hands behind their heads.

Her eyes were drawn to the one man who was standing. He held a gun and was walking around and watching everyone carefully.

"This better be worth it." she said to herself as she emerged from behind the tree.

"Excuse me?" she called as she walked forward.

The man turned to her and raised his gun, "Get on the ground!" he yelled.

"What is going on?" she asked innocently, "Aren't you here to rescue us?"

"Shut up and get on the ground!" he ordered again.

"Okay." she said as she took a step closer, "I don't want to cause any trouble. We were all just excited that you came to rescue us from the plane crash."

"What do you mean plane crash?" the man asked.

"We all crashed here weeks ago on Oceanic 815."

"They found that plane."

Mel took one more step forward, "They must have been mistaken." Mel looked to the side and saw Jack not too far off. His look asked what she was doing.

Mel ignored him, "So, you're not here to save us?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No, so get on the ground and stop wasting my time."

Mel nodded and sank to her knees, "I guess we won't be needing you then." she said under her breath.

"What did you say?" the man said as he came face to face with her.

Mel reached behind her and grabbed the gun from her waistband. She pulled it around and before the man could react, shot him twice in the stomach.

The man fell back onto the ground as Mel stood. He looked up at her desperately as she aimed her gun at his chest.

"I said I guess we won't be needing you then." she repeated clearly as she pulled the trigger.

Mel left the man's body and walked over to where Jack was picking himself up off of the ground.

"You know, you should have listened to Ben." she said to him. "I understand that you don't trust him but he obviously was right."

Jack shook his head, "It's not that easy Mel."

"Yes, yes, you always have to be the hero. I get it." Mel quipped. "So, what do we do now?"

"Well, we can't go back to the beach. We saw them land there as well. The caves probably won't be safe either."

"The village." Mel said as she looked around. "Everyone left it days ago. There will be room for you all and you can gather supplies."

"And where are you going to go?" Jack asked.

"With you all, for now." Mel said as they walked to where everyone was gathering.

* * *

Mel led Jack and the others toward the village.

"Why did you help us?" Jack asked after they had been walking a few hours.

Mel looked at him and cracked a smile, "I haven't a clue."

"For someone who is supposed to be our enemy you seem to be more on our side then your own."

"I'm not sure that I'm on anyone's side Jack. I just want to get home to the Hydra and to my son."

"I understand." Jack said then paused, "Hey, who is that?"

Mel looked in the direction Jack was. "That would be Sayid."

Sayid was marching towards them followed by Desmond, Hurley, Zoe, Juliet, Sawyer, Bernard, Jin and shockingly, Ben.

Mel passed right by everyone else and went straight to Ben. When she reached him she punched him fully in the jaw.

"You coward!" she exclaimed and everyone watched her, "Is that your plan from now on? Run off with your girlfriend when there is trouble and leave me to clean it up?"

"Hello Mel." Ben said rubbing his jaw. "If it's any consolation it looks like you succeeded."

"Whatever." she said turning away from him. She walked back over to Jack and Sayid, "Let's go. We're nearly to the village."

By nightfall they had reached the security fence.

"Is it on?" Sayid asked.

"That's a good question. Ben?" she said turning towards him.

Ben sighed at Mel's coolness towards him, "No, the fence is not activated."

"Then you won't mind going first then will you?" Sayid said pushing Ben to the fence.

Ben took a look at Mel before walking through the pylons. When he reached the other side without being harmed her and the others followed.

As they walked Mel and Ben broke off slightly from the others.

"I need to talk to you." Ben told her.

"About what?" she said quickly without looking at him.

"I understand that you are angry with me."

"You ran Ben. Like a coward. I thought more of you than that."

Ben shook his head, "My hands were bound and I needed to help Sophie escape."

"Don't you dare talk to me about her! I don't even want to hear that name Ben."

"Why do you dislike her so?" he asked.

Mel shrugged, "My reasons are my own and I think I am more than justified."

"Okay, I won't mention her around you."

"Good. Are you going to tell me why you sent me to the beach now?" Mel asked as she stopped and looked at him.

"I knew you could succeed where I had failed. Look at them." Ben motioned towards the others, "They followed you here. We all must work together to protect this island now and I knew you could make that happen."

"You have such faith in me." Mel sighed.

"You have proven yourself repeatedly." Ben said taking her hand.

"I believe the only thing I have proven is that you have turned me into your replacement for Ethan."

"What do you mean?"

"Ethan was your right hand. When you needed something done, he saw it through. Even if it meant harming people in the process. That is what I have become." Mel said through tears.

"You are incredibly strong Mel. You always knew as well as I that you were the best match for me in all manners. Unfortunately that cannot be."

"So you use me for the next best thing?"

Ben wiped a tear from her cheek, "I trust you Mel. I need you by my side to help me protect this island. Will you continue to help me?"

Mel knew she was powerless to say no to him so she nodded as she began to cry harder and fell into Ben's arms.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

**Chapter 25**

Mel watched without emotion as Jack and Ben knelt at Sophie's side. The blood was spreading quickly.

'Stupid girl'. Mel thought to herself. They hadn't been in the village more than ten minutes before Sophie emerged from the jungle with a gun at her head. Mel didn't know where she went after the tower and she didn't care. She did care that she had led one of the men from the freighter right to them. And then she had gotten herself shot trying to run to Ben. Mel had to fight to urge to roll her eyes.

She shook her head in disbelief and walked over to the man Sayid had tied up. She saw Sayid was ready to use his interrogation techniques on him.

"Hold on Sayid." she said motioning for him to join her.

"What is it Mel?" he asked.

"Look at that guy. Do you really think he is going to respond to you beating him? He looks meaner than you."

"We have to try. We must know who he is." Sayid pushed.

"I've got a pretty good idea who they are. Look, head over there for a few minutes and let me talk to him."

"I don't" Sayid began.

"Yeah, yeah, you don't trust me. You're going to have to deal with that, over there." Mel said pointing away from the man.

Sayid huffed and walked away.

Mel looked around to make sure that no one was close before she walked over to the man and knelt down to meet his eyes.

"Hi." she said with a smile. "What's your name?"

The man didn't answer her, he only glared back.

"Fair enough." Mel shrugged, "I'm Mel."

When he still didn't reply she went on, "I don't think I can speak for everyone one else," she said waving her hand towards the group who were still focused on Sophie, "But I just want to say thank you for shooting her. You just made my life a lot easier."

The man finally acted like he registered what she was saying. He raised his head and looked at her quizzically, "What?"

Mel winked at him, "You heard me."

* * *

Mel stayed with the prisoner while nearly everyone else went to the village. Sayid stayed behind and watched her from a distance.

Finally the man spoke, "What are you playing at?" he asked roughly.

Mel shrugged, "I'm not playing at anything." she said as she sat down in front of him. "Now, let's talk about the Dharma Initiative."

Mel punched the man in the face, hard.

"What was that for?" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but I had to make this interrogation look real."

"I told you what you wanted to know!"

"You did. Thank you." Mel said as she turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" he asked as blood dripped down his face.

"Not far. Just to the village." Mel answered without turning back. She walked quickly. She knew she looked determined and she was. She needed to talk to Ben and get some answers. According to what the man had just told her, Ben may have killed them all.

* * *

Mel shoved open the door to Ben's room. She saw him sitting next to Sophie as she slept.

"So she's not dead then." Mel quipped.

Ben jumped when the door collided with the wall. "Mel, quiet. Sophie is sleeping." He said as he turned towards her.

"Get up." Mel said.

"What?" he asked.

Mel didn't bother to lower her voice, "Get up now!"

Ben didn't move, "What has gotten into you Mel? I'm not going anywhere."

Mel reached behind her back and pulled a gun out of the waistband of her jeans. She pointed it at Sophie.

Ben tried not to look panicked, "Where did you get that?"

"From our new friend. It seems Sayid didn't search him well enough. Now get up and walk out that door or I will shoot her."

"You won't."

Mel looked straight into Ben's eyes, "Won't I?" she challenged.

Ben looked from Mel to the gun and then to the still sleeping Sophie. He lowered his head, "Very well."

"Good. Now stand up and walk."

Mel led Ben at gunpoint to the courtyard of the village.

When she told him to stop he turned around, "What is this about Mel? Not another one of your tantrums I hope. I..."

He wasn't able to continue because Mel backhanded him with the gun still in her hand. He fell to the ground but remained conscious.

"What have you done?" she screamed at him as she lost her composure.

"What?" he struggled while looking up at her.

"You fool! Did you not think there would be repercussions for you actions?"

Ben pulled himself to his feet, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"So many lies. I don't know how you keep them all together." Mel said pointing the gun at Ben once more. "Did you think you could keep this from me forever?"

Ben grew frustrated, "Keep what from you?" she yelled at her.

"The prisoner told me a story Ben. Would you like to hear it?" Mel asked as she noticed the survivors coming out of the houses to see what was going on.

Ben froze, "No."

"He told me that many years ago the Dharma Initiative worked on this island. He said that you came to the island with your father. Then he told me something I didn't believe at first but the more I thought about it the more it made sense."

"Mel, do not do this." Ben warned her.

She ignored him, "He told me that all of those people died. More than that Ben, they were murdered. And you are the one who killed them. Now they are back to settle the score. All because you decided to play God."

Ben looked around as the survivors moved closer, "Mel, please."

She moved close to him to whisper into his ear, "I know I told you I would help you Ben, but you've put everyone in danger. They are going to kill everyone on the island. It won't be long before they find out about the Hydra and William will be in danger. I need to save him."

Ben nodded, "I understand Mel. I am sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" she asked looking up at him puzzled.

"For this." he said as he ripped the gun out of her hands. He shoved the gun to her head as his free arm wrapped around her neck and began to drag her backwards towards the jungle.

Mel forced herself to stay calm as Ben drug her through the jungle. She knew she had pushed him to the edge she just never expected him to snap like this.

She was thankful that no one from the village had come after them. She knew that Ben would have shot them if they tried.

"Ben, where are we going?" she asked him, trying to ignore the gun he held against her head.

"Be quiet Mel. I'm quite done being patient with you."

Mel noticed a small movement in the bushes to the right of her. Ben was facing the other way and hadn't seen it. Zoe poked her head out of the brush and Mel's eyes got wide. She shook her head at Zoe telling her not to try to help her. It would be too dangerous.

Zoe looked conflicted, but then nodded sadly and sunk back into the trees.

Ben and Mel moved quickly through the jungle and didn't stop until they came to a run down old shack.

"What is this place?" Mel asked feeling uneasy.

Ben shoved her in front of him and aimed the gun at her back. "Move." he ordered. "Get inside."

Mel didn't think it was a good idea to go inside the shack but she didn't really have a choice so she opened to door and stepped inside.

When they were both inside Ben slammed the door behind him, his anger still hadn't abated.

"Jacob!" he called.

"Who is Jacob?" Mel asked.

"Shut up!' he yelled at her, waving the gun.

Ben turned and looked at an empty chair. He began talking to it, "Jacob, there you are. I know I shouldn't have brought her here but she has to understand."

Ben was quiet for a moment as if he was listening to something. Mel took a step closer.

Ben shook his head, "No, you have to show her! She has to see!" he cried.

Mel watched Ben carefully, convinced he had gone off the deep end.

"Ben?" she asked moving even closer. "Who are you talking to?"

Ben ignored her, still lost in his conversation with the chair. "Tell her now!" he demanded of the chair. Suddenly Ben was thrown back and collided violently with the wall.

Mel looked from him to the chair, "Oh my God."


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

**Chapter 26**

Mel woke slowly to a pounding headache. She opened her eyes and they tried to adjust to the dark room.

She looked around and realized she was still in the shack Ben had taken her to. It was empty except for her. She moved slightly and felt rope dig into her wrists.

She cursed. Ben must have tied her up and left her here alone. Well, not really alone, but she didn't want to think about what she had seen earlier.

She tested the ropes that bound her. They were tied tightly. She would have to think of something fast. She didn't have much time.

* * *

Desmond noticed Ben as he walked back into the village. He walked over to Sayid, who was nearby.

"You saw Ben drag Mel off right, brutha?" he asked.

Sayid nodded, "Yes."

"You didn't see her come back did you?"

"No. What is your point Desmond?"

"What do you think he has done to her?"

Sayid shook his head, "I can imagine, but honestly, I don't really care. She is one of them."

"Are you sure?" Desmond asked, questioning his own thoughts about Mel.

"I am. Desmond, before you go worrying about Mel, remember something. She was the one who held a gun on Ben in the first place." Sayid finished and walked away from Desmond.

* * *

Mel screamed in pain as she pulled hard against the bonds at her wrists. She had been working non-stop to free herself from the shack. It was beginning to get dark and she really didn't want to be around then.

She couldn't explain what she had seen when Ben was thrown up against the wall hours before. When she had looked back at the chair she had seen a man sitting there staring at Ben. Before she could even look away he had vanished. She had asked Ben who or what it was but he wouldn't answer her. He was so furious by then that he knocked her out with the gun and tied her up.

Mel pulled at the ropes again as she felt warm blood flowing from the cuts on her wrists. Finally, the ropes came free and she was able to bring her arms in front of her. She untied the ropes around her ankles and stood shakily.

Without looking towards the empty chair she ran for the door. But when she tried to yank open the door it wouldn't budge. She pulled it frantically but got nothing. She took a chance glance behind her and saw the man in the chair. He slowly turned his head and looked her direction.

"No!" she screamed. She didn't know what was going on but she was truly scared of what would happen if she stayed there.

"Help!" she screamed banging on the door. "Somebody please help me!"

Suddenly the whole shack began to shake. Jars started falling off of shelves and things went flying across the room. A jar filled with some kind of red liquid flew at Mel and crashed against her side covering her with what she found to be blood.

"No." she pleaded. "Ben, please!"

She continued to pound on the door uselessly. Finally the shaking stopped and she sank to the floor. She took one last look at the man in the chair and the name "Jacob" flashed into her mind. Then she closed her eyes and everything went black.

* * *

When Mel woke next she was being carried. She opened her eyes and saw Richard.

"Good, you're awake." he smiled down at her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We found you passed out in the jungle. You were covered in blood but thankfully it wasn't yours."

Mel wondered how she had gotten outside of Jacob's cabin but didn't ask.

"Who is we?"

"Me." Zoe said as she stepped into Mel's range of view.

"Hi." Mel said.

"I'm sorry I didn't help when I saw Ben taking you away. Look what he has done to you."

"No, no. I'm glad you didn't. Who knows what he would have done if you confronted him. I did and got left for dead in the jungle."

"So Ben did this to you?" Richard asked.

"In a round about way, yes. Where is he?"

"He came back to the village." Richard answered.

"Where are we going?"

"To the village." Zoe said while smiling cynically. "I think we both have some unfinished business there."

When Mel, Richard and Zoe reached the village Mel asked to stop just outside it.

She turned to Richard, "Thank you for your help Richard but I'm just not ready to face him yet. I'll lie low in Ethan's house for a little while. Please don't tell him I'm here. I need to figure out how to deal with this."

Richard nodded and smile in understanding, "I won't say anything. But I wouldn't worry too much. Jack gave Ben some information that should keep him occupied." He finished as he left for the village.

Mel turned to Zoe, "Thanks Zoe, for everything."

"Hey, don't worry about it. Some of us have got to stick together right?" she said smiling sadly.

"Are you okay?" Mel asked.

Zoe shook her head, "With Charlie gone I wasn't sure if I could go on and then Juliet and Ben told me I was pregnant."

"What? You're pregnant?" Mel exclaimed.

Zoe nodded, "I can't believe it."

"Congratulations Zoe. Maybe William will have a new friend to play with soon. Don't worry too much; I think this island has a way of working things out for the good ones."

"What about you?" Zoe asked, "You're not a bad person yet you keep having to deal with all of this crap. Ben just tried to kill you!"

"If Ben had wanted to kill me he easily could have. I do wish I could figure out why I am here. I feel like I am needed but I don't know why. And I can't figure out Ben to save my life. One minute he tells me he needs me and the next he ties me up in the jungle."

"He tied you up?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, but I was able to get free. Listen, all I'm saying is don't give up yet. You're a fighter, so get out there and fight."

Zoe nodded, "Thanks Mel."

Mel looked toward the village, "Are you coming?"

"No, not right now at least. I just want to hang out by myself for a while. Try to wrap my head around everything that is happening."

"Okay, be safe?" Mel said turning towards the village.

"I will." Zoe called before she was out of sight.

* * *

Mel was able to sneak to Ethan's old house without being seen. Once she got inside she shut the door behind her and took and deep breath.

She looked around her; nothing had changed since she had last been there. Memories of her months spent with Ethan came flooding back to her.

What had happened to her life? Only seven months ago she had been happy and in love. Now she was stuck on an island and fighting for her life. The only good thing that had come out of everything was William. She prayed he was still safe at the Hydra.

After taking a hot shower to wash off the blood from Jacob's cabin Mel sat at the kitchen table and put her head in her hands. She had to figure out what she was going to do about Dharma and Ben.

From the table Mel heard a knock on the door. She stood and walked to it and slowly turned the handle. When she pulled it open she came face to face with Ben.

She took a wary step backwards, "I don't want any trouble Ben."

"You got away from Jacob's cabin." he said.

"No. I'm not sure what happened." she answered watching him carefully.

Ben walked inside and sat down on the couch. Mel was confused by his behavior.

"Come sit with me, please." Ben said.

Mel shut the door and sat on the couch across from Ben. "What is going on?"

Ben took a deep breath and looked into her eyes, "I'm sorry for abandoning you to be with Sophie. It was a foolish, selfish decision and I am finding myself regretting it."

Mel was shocked, "What? Ben, tell me what has happened."

"Sophie was never pregnant. She lied about it all." he said looking away.

Mel could tell Ben was truly upset. Sophie's betrayal had really hurt him.

"I'm sorry that happened Ben."

"Do you ever think you could find a way to forgive me? Maybe we could start over." Ben asked hopefully.

"Like as a couple? You can't be serious."

"I am very serious Mel. I'm only saying what you have been telling me all along. Sophie was wrong for me; you have always been the one."

Mel shook her head, angry and sad at the same time, "You'll never going to be able to choose between us will you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean Ben, is that you are a fair weather partner. You stick around while everything is good but when it gets bad you run. You've been running back and forth between me and Sophie. All this time you have been with Sophie you have been stringing me along. You tell me you need me and that I am the only one you trust. But in truth you just wanted to keep me close in case things went sour with Sophie."

"That not true." Ben defended.

Mel smiled sadly at him, "Enough lies Ben. I can't even figure you out anymore. Have you forgotten that you tried to kill me recently?"

"In all fairness you tried to kill me first."

"All I wanted was answers Ben. Did you really think I would shoot you?"

"No, because you love me Mel. I know you do."

"I doesn't matter if I love you Ben. Right now it's not enough. Maybe after we get through everything with the island, if we do, we can try again. If you haven't gone back to Sophie by then of course."

"I won't." Ben claimed as he stood.

"Never say never Ben. You'll always regret it."


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

**Chapter 27**

"Come with me." Ben told Mel.

"What? No. Did you not listen to anything I just said?"

"Please Mel, don't argue."

"Where do you want me to go?"

"We need to go see Jack. Everyone needs to be gathered."

"Ben, in case you forgot Jack doesn't trust you. No one does."

Ben stopped and came over to Mel taking her hand, "But they trust you. Don't you see? You have to convince them to join us. Mel, if Dharma succeeds they will kill everyone on this island. And they won't stop there. They know about the Hydra. They will go there and kill Isabel and William as well."

Tears filled Mel's eyes.

"We can't let our son die." Ben said.

"He's not your son, not really."

"It doesn't make me want to save him any less."

"What if I can't convince them?" Mel asked.

"You must. It's the only way. Alright?"

Mel nodded and wiped tears from her face.

"Good. Now come on, we have a war to fight."

* * *

When Mel stepped into the courtyard she walked straight over to Jack who was talking to Juliet.

Jack turned toward her surprised, "You're back." he said.

"I am. Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked him.

Jack looked sideways at Juliet.

"She can stay, she should hear this too."

"Ok, what's up?" Jack asked.

"These people that showed up on the island. They're bad. Worse than any of us could have imagined."

"Who are they?" Juliet wondered.

"Who they are doesn't really matter. They aren't here to help whatsoever. Earlier when I was talking to the man we captured he told me a lot. For whatever reason he didn't mind telling me his friend's plans."

"What did he say?" Jack pushed when Mel paused.

"They plan on exterminating the island. They are going to kill us all."

Both Jack and Juliet's eyes got wide.

"At least, that is what they are planning. It's up to us to stop them."

"What are you proposing?"

Mel looked up at Jack, "We fight back. I don't know about you but I don't plan on sitting around and waiting for them to shoot me."

"What about William?" Juliet asked.

"He's safe for now and I'm going to make sure he stays that way. Listen, they don't outnumber us by that much. If we work together we may have a chance."

Jack thought for a second, then nodded, "Okay. I'm in."

"Me too." Juliet said.

"Good, but it's not enough. We need everyone Jack. All of the survivors or we won't make it. That's where you come in. I need you to help me convince them to fight with us."

"They aren't soldiers Mel."

Mel looked around the courtyard at the people walking outside, "Then we tell them they either fight or they die."

* * *

Mel knocked on the door to Ben's house. Within seconds he opened it.

"Hi." he said.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

Ben looked back down the hall to where Sophie was still resting. He shook his head, "Would it matter if I wasn't?"

"No." Mel smiled as she turned and started for the courtyard.

Ben followed, "You've put this all together quite quickly."

"You're the one who said we needed to move fast and to top it off our prisoner escaped. We don't have time to wait."

"You're right as usual."

Mel looked sideways at Ben, "How is Zoe?"

"I haven't had a chance to see her yet. I sent her to her house and told her not to leave."

"You were a little harsh on her. She just wants to know about her past."

"I had little choice. She's too important now being the only pregnant woman. I thought that with Sophie with child as well there would be a little leeway."

"But she's not pregnant."

Ben rubbed his temple, "Yes, yes I know. Those words keep repeating in my head. Can we not discuss it?"

"Fine. We set up a sort of command center in my and Ethan's old house. It will be our base where we'll gather all our info and what not." Mel said as they approached her home.

"You're okay with this? In your home."

"I'm okay with whatever helps protect William and everyone else."

"Good work Mel."

Mel rolled her eyes, "Right. They're ready for you." she said as she followed Ben inside the house.

Mel could tell Ben was preoccupied and not really focusing on their work. She sighed and put down the map she was looking at.

"Ben, just go see her. Talk to her, something."

"What? Who?" he asked.

"Sophie. You're never going to be any use to us if your mind is somewhere else. Go over there and resolve this with her. If you don't you're just going to make more trouble for us than we already have. I need you focused and right now you just aren't."

Ben looked down, "Are you sure you have everything taken care of here?"

"I'm sure. Now go." Mel ordered.

Ben nodded then turned and walked out the front door and Jack walked in.

"Hey Mel." he said standing by her to see what she was working on. "How is it coming?"

Mel threw her pencil down. "Slowly. I've never drawn up battle plans Jack. I've never fought in a war. I'm just a Historian. I can tell you how the Romans fought but that doesn't really help us."

"I don't know what to tell you Mel. This is your fight."

"This is everyone's fight Jack."

"Yes, I know. Fight or die. How can I help you?"

"We need someone with experience, someone who has fought before and has the proper training. I need you to get him for me."

"Who?" Jack asked.

Mel shut her eyes and knew she would regret what she was about to say, "I need you to find me Sayid."

* * *

Mel walked out of the kitchen when she heard the front door open. She saw Jack come in followed by Sayid.

"I'll help you Jack but I need to know what I am working with here."

"Not what," Mel said coming around the corner, "who."

I took only a moment for Sayid to understand. "No." he said clearly.

Mel quirked an eyebrow at Jack.

"I didn't exactly tell him you were in charge of all this." Jack shrugged.

"In charge? What lunatic put her in charge? She is a traitor."

"Ben put me in charge. I guess some would call him a lunatic. I know of some who even call him a genius. I try to stick to bastard."

"Yet you still do as he asks you."

"Yes well, we all have our little faults don't we? And as far as me being a traitor, I wouldn't throw stones Sayid." Mel said coming forward.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Sayid asked dangerously.

Mel knew she should stop talking but she couldn't resist, "Let's just say that when I joined the people on this island I didn't take an oath to honor and protect it or them."

Sayid's eyes grew murderous when she mentioned his betrayal. He shot his arm out to grab for her neck but she was quicker. She had her gun pulled on him in seconds.

"Listen. All I need is some advice on war strategy. I don't want to fight you and I sure don't want to kill you. Let's put aside the fact that you hate me and work together to keep all of your people and mine alive. Can you do that?"

Sayid looked to Jack who nodded then back to Mel. "Very well. But when all of this is over, no matter how long it takes, trust in the fact that I will kill you."

Mel lowered her gun, "Get in line."


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

**Chapter 28**

Mel saw Zoe walking across the courtyard carrying her bags with her. She ran out the front door to talk to her.

"Hi Zoe. How are you feeling?" she asked her.

"Humiliated." Zoe huffed.

Mel smiled, "Don't feel so bad Zoe, Ben has done that to me many times. He told me he was sending you to the Hydra."

"Yeah, but I don't want to go. I want to stay here and help."

"You know Ben's not going to allow that. It's too dangerous. He just wants you to be safe. Hey, while you're there would you mind checking in on William? I know Isabel's doing a great job looking after him but another friendly face couldn't hurt. After all, you are his sister."

"Ok, I will. I better get going. I don't want Ben cross with me if I'm late."

"Be safe Zoe and think of it this way. Your baby is Charlie's too. You'll always have a part of him with you."

* * *

"Did you get everything set with Sayid?" Ben asked Mel later that night. They had both been running around the village all day and were relaxing on Mel's couch with a bottle of wine.

"Yes, I believe we are prepared. When Dharma comes we will be ready for them. Did you get things squared with Sophie?" Mel asked.

"I wouldn't say everything was settled. I've now found out Richard was in on her little plan as well. I'm not certain I'll ever be able to trust her again. I feel betrayed."

Mel chuckled, "Now you know what it feels like Ben."

Ben didn't laugh, he watched her closely. "I've missed this. I've missed you."

"I'm sure you have Ben."

Ben took her wine glass from her and set it on the table with his own. Then he moved closer and slowly drew his hand up to her cheek. He kissed her softly on the lips and Mel found herself unable to pull away from him. Ben didn't speak as he stood. He reached his hand down and pulled her gently off the couch and led her to the bedroom.

* * *

Mel saw the heated exchange between Ben and Richard the next morning. She also had seen what had Ben upset. Richard leaving Sophie's house looking very smug. She knew Ben was jealous. She could have kicked herself for sleeping with him last night. Why did it seem that he was the only one who could control her? Why couldn't she say no to him?

* * *

Mel had been following the two Dharma men all morning. Since Ben had made his speech and she and Sayid gave everyone an assignment. She had come across them quite by accident. She had been walking the perimeter of the village when she overheard them. They didn't even realize how close they were to what they were looking for.

Finally she heard one of their radios crackle to life.

"We've found the second island. We're getting ready to take it." a harsh voice sounded through the radio.

Mel's blood froze. How could they have found the Hydra so quickly? William and Isabel were there. And Zoe had made her trip this morning. None of them would be expecting an attack.

Without another thought Mel took off. She ran for the beach where she knew Alex had hidden one of her many boats. She didn't care if getting there on time was a long shot; she had to save her son.

As Mel dug the oars into the water as fast and hard as she could she heard a voice from her own radio.

"Mel?" Ben called.

Mel grabbed the radio and pushed the button, "Ben?"

"Where are you?" he asked concerned.

"I'm nearly to the Hydra. I heard some Dharma men talking. They've found it. They may be attacking it as we speak."

"You shouldn't have run off. We could have put a team together in the village. You can't handle this by yourself."

"I still expect you to put a team together Ben. Get Desmond's boat and get your asses over here. And if you think I'm going to stand by and do nothing while those men kill my son, then you're crazy."

"I can't talk you out of doing this by yourself can I?" Ben's sad voice asked.

"Not a chance. You know me better than that."

"Very well. We will be there very soon."

"Thank you Ben. I can see the island now, I have to go."

"Mel?"

"Yes Ben?"

"Stay alive." he said and in his voice she could hear that he didn't believe she would.

* * *

Mel abandoned her boat at the shore and scrambled up the beach. The outside of the Hydra was deserted as she made her way to the entrance. Without hesitation she drew her gun from her waistband and entered through the open door.

She got confirmation Dharma was there when she saw Rob, one of the men stationed to the Hydra, lying dead in the hall. She continued on the path she knew the best, the one to William's room.

When she passed the control room she found it empty. All of the monitors blacked out.

Finally she came to her son's room. The door was slightly ajar and she heard a male voice inside. She pushed open the door with her shoe and was terrified at what she saw.

Isabel lay sprawled on the floor next to William's crib. She had been shot while trying to protect him. The man whose voice she heard stood above the crib. His hands held a gun trained on the innocent child sleeping inside.

Mel aimed her gun at his back, "Get away from my son."

The man froze and slowly turned around. When she saw his smiling face her anger grew.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance." she said to the man. He was the prisoner who she had talked to in the village.

"Yes you should have. I was given orders to kill everyone here. Everyone. And I intend to follow them."

"You know what I never understood?" Mel asked.

"What?" he asked with a smirk.

"Why the bad guys always waste time explaining their evil plot and the hero always listens. I'm not that kind of hero." Mel pulled the trigger hitting him between his eyes. The man fell to the floor, dead.

Mel ran to the crib and picked up William, who remarkably had slept through the whole ordeal. "Come on love, let's get out of here."

As Mel raced down the hallways she heard voices from the common room. She hid behind a wall as they moved into the hallway. Peeking around the wall she recognized Hurley's hair.

She took a step from her hiding place, "Zoe?" she asked.

As one, Zoe, Hurley, Alex and Karl spun on her and pointed their guns.

"Don't shoot!" she yelled.

Recognition came across their faces.

"Mel?" Zoe said coming forward. "Hey William." she said to William who had woken up moments ago. "Ben said you would beat him here."

"Good, that means he's on his way. We need to make it to the beach to meet the boat. There are too many of them here to hunt them all down. We're going to have to take care of them a different way."

"Dudes, let's go before one of them finds us." Hurley said.

Mel smiled, "Okay Hurley. Alex? You know this place better than anyone. Can you and Karl take us the quickest way to the beach?"

"Yes. But we'll have to move fast. There's a good possibility we'll run into some of them."

"That's what the guns are for. Let's go."

The group followed Alex and Karl through the twisting tunnels and halls of the Hydra.

"Mel?" Zoe asked as they fell to the back of the group.

"What's up Zoe?" she asked hoisting William to her other hip, keeping her gun drawn.

"When you said we would have to take care of the Dharma men a different way, what did you mean?"

Mel took a deep breath, "If it comes to it, I'm going to blow up the Hydra."

In what felt like a lifetime later they had reached the edge of the jungle. The beach was in sight but they were pinned down by Dharma men and their guns.

Zoe turned to Mel, "Go, get William out of here."

"I'm not leaving." Mel cried.

"You have to! Go, we'll cover you!"

"Okay." Mel nodded to Zoe. "I want you right behind us though."

Zoe agreed and Mel signaled Alex. They took off towards the beach while Zoe, Hurley, and Karl covered them.

When Mel reached the beach she was overjoyed to see Ben and the others pulling up in the small boat that would take them to Desmond's.

"Ben!" she yelled as she ran to him.

"Mel, is William alright?" he asked meeting her.

Mel pushed William into Ben's arms, "He's safe but we have to leave now. There are too many of them to fight."

Just then Zoe, Hurley, and Karl burst from the tree line. Mel could hear the men weren't far behind them.

"Everyone, get in the boat, now!" Mel yelled above the chaos.

For once Ben didn't argue with her. He took William and ran to the boat as the others followed. Mel saw two men break out of the trees and aim their way. She shot them both without hesitation than jumped into the boat.

"Get us as far away as you can!" she ordered Sayid who was steering the boat.

The small boat moved quickly from the shore as Mel, Zoe, and Alex continued to shoot as long as they were in range of the men on the beach. When they were far enough out Mel turned to Zoe.

"Thank you Zoe. You very well may be the reason William is alive."

"You're welcome. He's my little brother. I've got to look out for him." Zoe smiled.

Mel judged the distance between them and the island before pulling a small remote control out of her pocket. They were almost to Desmond's boat when she figured they were far enough away. She regretted what she was about to do but they couldn't afford letting Dharma reach their own boat and coming after them.

Mel turned to Ben and kissed him lightly, "Thank you for coming for William, and for me."

"How could you think I wouldn't?" Ben asked.

Mel looked away, "I'm sorry Ben."

"For what?" he said, puzzled.

"For this." Mel answered and pushed the button to trigger the explosion.

Ben wasn't the only one watching in horror as the Hydra went up in flames.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

**Chapter 29**

"What did you do?" Ben yelled at her after he had covered William's ears.

Mel turned toward him calmly, "I did what needed to be done."

"You don't understand what you have done!" Ben continued as they pulled up to Desmond's boat.

"I know what I've done and I'm not going to discuss it any further until everyone is safe back at the village."

Ben shook his head at her as he carried William onto the larger boat and she followed.

Mel nearly lost her nerve when Ben turned back to her, "This is far from over, dear."

* * *

As they entered the village Mel saw murder written all over Ben's face.

"Hey Zoe? Would you mind watching William for a bit? I've got the feeling I'm going to be tied up for a while."

"Sure, Hurley and I can take care of him." Zoe said taking the child in her arms.

"Thanks." Mel said.

"Mel, my house, now." Ben ordered.

Mel ignored him and instead went to her own house. A fuming Ben followed.

Mel was barely inside the door before she heard Ben boom behind her.

"Are you insane!" he screamed at her. "You destroyed a vital piece of this island. How dare you do this. Are you aware of the repercussions you will face?"

"Are you done screaming at me?" she asked facing him.

"No, I'm not. What were you thinking?" he asked.

Mel took a deep breath, "Ben, they had a boat. One faster than Desmond's. There were over thirty men on the Hydra, far more than we could have handled. And I found something else."

"What?" Ben asked, his voice softer.

"When I got to William's room there was a man standing above his crib. He had already killed Isabel and was about to kill William. I had to shoot him. Afterward I searched him and found a small device. It was a heat sensor and picked up on everyone's body heat at the Hydra. It wouldn't have mattered where we hid Ben, they would have found us and killed us. That's why I blew up the Hydra."

"I see. They've brought along technology." Ben whispered.

"Enough to wipe us out for good. What are we going to do Ben?"

But Ben wasn't listening to her. She could see the wheels in his head turning as his thoughts slid into place. Suddenly he turned to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Dear girl," he smiled, "You may have just won us the war."

"Do you remember Jacob?" Ben asked Mel as they walked out of her house.

"Of course I do. You did tie me up and leave me to his mercy in case you have forgotten."

"Yes well, you deserved it. But that's not my point. Jacob is highly adverse to anything technological. It makes him very upset."

"Upset enough to hurt people?" Mel asked.

"Precisely. We've found the perfect weapon to combat the Dharma Initiative. Jacob is fiercely protective of his island. They won't stand a chance." Ben grabbed Mel's hand a gave it a squeeze. "I shouldn't have yelled at you earlier. You did good today Mel."

"Thanks Ben, try to remember this next time you get upset with me for doing something necessary." Mel smirked.

Ben's mouth quirked trying to fight a smile, "Come on, we need to talk to Sayid and Jack."

* * *

As Sayid and Jack left Mel saw Sophie run up to them. She didn't bother to hide her glare.

"Zoe is gone. So is Hurley." She said quickly.

Ben shook his head, "That girl is far more trouble than she is worth."

Mel hid her smirk as she remembered that he used to say the same about her. "Where has she gone?"

"Searching for her brother no doubt."

"So that is what you found for her."

"Yes, she has been searching for him for years. Why she came to work here actually. I told her I could find him."

"So why are you keeping them apart?" Mel asked.

Ben glanced at Sophie, "That story is for another day. We need to find her now."

Ben took off for the jungle and Mel was at his side. A few minutes later Sophie ran to catch up with them.

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to let you run off into the jungle alone with her." She huffed to Ben.

* * *

Mel, Ben and Sophie had been walking for twenty minutes in silence when Mel finally broke it.

"Ben, where are you keeping Zoe's brother?" she asked.

"Where he is does not matter right now." he said as he continued through the jungle.

"Yes, it does. That is where we need to start looking for her."

"So you're giving the orders now?" Sophie asked coming up beside Ben.

"It seems that way." Ben mumbled.

"I don't mean to break up y'alls little reunion over there but it seems I am the only one who recalls that Dharma is able to track our every move. I guarantee they know where we are right now and I don't want to stick around long enough to find out."

"Too late." they heard from behind them.

Mel turned slowly to see a group of eight men from the Dharma Initiative. They each held guns and none of them looked very happy.

Mel angled her face to Ben and raised her eyebrow in question. He nodded back to her.

"I thought you would have learned your lesson by now." Mel said taking a step forward and drawing the men's eyes away from Ben and Sophie.

"How so?" the leader asked.

Mel answered confidently, though on the inside she was frightened, "After I blew up all your friends I thought you'd have enough sense to leave us alone."

"You thought wrong, girlie; we just wanted to hunt you down even more.'

"Well in that case." Mel said as she reached behind her and pulled out her gun and pointed it at the main man, "I guess we won't be playing nice then."

"Is she crazy?" Mel heard Sophie whisper to Ben behind her.

Instantly Mel had eight guns aimed at her. Her heart was pounding so fast and loud that she was sure everyone else could hear it.

Mel glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw Ben and Sophie standing where she had left them, "Ben, what are you still doing here? Run!" she demanded.

Ben shook his head but Sophie pulled on his arm. Mel caught Ben's eyes and nodded that it was okay. Ben followed Sophie through the jungle.

"Go after them!" the man in charge yelled.

Mel opened fire. She shot at every man she was close enough to. She caused such a commotion that the men who had gone after Ben and Sophie were forced to come back to subdue her.

In the end, Mel was captured but Ben had escaped which was Mel's objective in the first place.

"You're in for it now, girlie." the main man, who Mel had learned was named Ace, told her just before he pulled a bag over her head and everything went black.

"What are we going to do with her?" Mel heard someone ask after they had been walking for hours. They had finally stopped and Mel knew they were near the beach because she could hear the ocean.

"Were going to get information out of her, of course." Ace answered.

"You really think she is going to talk?"

"If she doesn't then we'll just have to make her. After what she did to our boys over on that island, I don't think I'll have too much trouble."

Mel didn't like the tone in Ace's voice. He was a bad man to be dealing with. She didn't think for a second he would hesitate in torturing her for the information he wanted.

'How am I going to get myself out of this one?' she asked herself.

"Ok girlie, we're going to have a little chat." Ace said as he tore the bag off of her head.

Mel squinted as her eyes adjusted to the bright light, "You've got to stop calling me girlie. Or do you like playing into the dumb, macho stereotype?"

Ace chuckled, "At least you won't be boring."

"What is it that you want to know? You already know where everyone is. I don't have anything else to tell you." Mel said as she tested the ropes that bound her wrists behind her.

"You can't find everything on this island with this little box." Ace said patting his own heat sensor at his side. "We're looking for something different. A place actually. A place that you can only find if you have been there before."

Mel thought about what Ace said. She couldn't think of what he might be talking about, unless...

Mel's eyes got wide and she wasn't able to stop her realization from showing on her face. The men wanted to know where Jacob's cabin was. Was that why Ben had taken her there? So there would be another who knew where to find it in case something happened to him?

Ace noticed that Mel had discovered what he was talking about, "So you do know where he is."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Mel tried to recover.

"We'll see what you know." Ace laughed as he produced a pair of pliers from his back pocket.

"I'm not going to stop until you tell me what I want to know." Ace said over Mel's screams of pain.

"I don't know." she breathed.

"Another lie. Should we see how your other fingers feel about it?" he said as he switched to her other hand and grabbed her pinky. He started to squeeze the pliers around her little finger and she could feel it about to break.

"Please stop!" she screamed but he wouldn't.

"I can do this all day, girlie." he said, grinning.

"I think not." they both heard in a thickly Russian accented voice.

Mel watched in amazement as a bullet tore past her head and hit Ace square in the chest. She felt a knife cut the ropes behind her back as Ace fell to the ground, dead.

Cradling her wrists she turned around to see her savior. She didn't believe what she saw, "Mikhail?"

"Mikhail?" Mel repeated. "How are you alive? Zoe said that you blew the window in the Looking Glass."

The Russian smiled slightly. "I did, but the only damage I suffered was to my hand." he said holding up his hand which had nothing wrong with it.

"Your hand looks fine."

"Thanks to Jacob and the island." Mikhail winked. "You did very well by not telling him Jacob's whereabouts."

"I knew it must be important since he wanted to know so badly. Thank you, by the way, for saving me."

"It was my pleasure. Besides, I'm sure Benjamin would have wanted me to protect his beloved."

"Well, I'm not sure beloved is the right term Ben has for me right now. I think 'other woman' may be more appropriate."

Mikhail shook his head, "Benjamin will see the error of his ways eventually."

"You sound so sure." Mel said as they snuck through the jungle. Intent on getting back to the village without being spotted.

"Let's just say I know how this island works and I also have an understanding of how Jacob thinks. In the end, Ben will make the choice that Jacob wants him to."

"How do you know I'm Jacob's choice then?" Mel asked skeptically.

"Have you been to Jacob's cabin?" Mikhail inquired turning his gaze towards her.

"Yes." she nodded.

"The fact that you are still alive after that is proof enough."

* * *

Ben watched the monitors silently as Sophie looked around the hatch he had pulled them into.

Suddenly he saw movement in the corner of one of the screens. In it he saw Mel. She was free and walking with a man. Ben was happy that Mel had been able to get away from her captors but when he saw her hands wrapped in bloody bandages he felt a stab of guilt.

'I never should have left her alone.' he said to himself as he took a closer look at her companion.

"It cannot be." Ben whispered as he recognized who the man was.

Another monitor caught Ben's eye. He saw Zoe and Hurley walking through a hall with numbered doors on either side. Flipping off the monitors he ran to get Sophie.

"We are leaving now." he said once he found her.

"Did you find Mel?" she asked.

"There has been a change of plans. Mel will be fine, but right now we are going to get Zoe."

* * *

When Mel and Mikhail got back to the village the first thing they saw was Ben and Sophie running off into a clearing.

"Oh no." she said and ran after them, Mikhail followed.

Mel stopped in her tracks when she saw Hurley and Zoe emerge from a large building. Hurley was carrying someone who Mel could only guess was Zoe's brother. He looked like he was in pretty bad shape.

She saw Ben and Sophie come out after them. Ben held a gun trained to their backs while Sophie held a torch.

"Mikhail, help Hurley please." she said as they walked quickly towards the group.

"Ben, what are you doing? Put that gun down."

"Hello, dear. Mikhail." Ben nodded to them.

Zoe's eyes widened in anger when she saw Mikhail but Mel distracted her, "You okay Zoe?"

"Yes," she nodded, "But Luke isn't, Ben had him locked up in some sort of brainwashing room."

Mel looked at Ben, "You didn't Ben." she said with disappointment.

Ben shrugged, clearly not going to give them an explanation.

Mel moved closer to Ben so only he could hear her. Sophie may have been close enough to overhear but Mel didn't mind.

"Weren't you the one saying that we needed Zoe? Why do you have a gun pointed at her?"

"She should have listened to me."

"Not everyone is going to do what you say all of the time Ben. You can't always have your way. Zoe has found her brother. Let her take him back to her house and leave it at that. We have bigger things to deal with right now."

"I can't let this stand." Ben said finally looking at Mel.

"You can, at least for now." Mel said as she moved even closer, "They know about Jacob Ben. They are looking for his cabin as we speak. You know as well as I do that they can't find him." she whispered into his ear.

Ben grabbed her arm, "How do you know this?"

Mel held up her damaged hands. Proof of the torture Ace had put her through. "I know."

Ben finally came back to himself and lowered his gun. He hugged Mel tightly before letting her go, "I'm sorry I ran. I should have been the one to save you."

Mel smiled, oblivious of everyone around them, "Don't apologize Ben, I wanted you to go. You're more important than me on this island. It needs you."

"I need you." Ben claimed.

"So you keep saying." Mel said while glancing at Sophie. "Besides, I had Mikhail to help me. It's a miracle he's alive and now he will be able to help us with our Dharma problem."

"It is a miracle no doubt." Ben agreed.

"Listen Ben, I'd like to go see to William before the next excursion is thrown at us. Why don't you let Zoe go and spend some time with Luke?"

Ben didn't answer her at first but finally nodded, "Okay, you're usually right anyway."

"At least you're starting to see that." Mel laughed and kissed Ben lightly on the cheek, "I'll see you later. Come by and see William if you have a chance. I know he has missed you."

Ben nodded as Mel walked away and headed for Juliet's house where Sun was watching William. She didn't see Ben go up to Mikhail and offer him a heartfelt 'Thank You' for saving her.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

**Chapter 30**

Mel heard someone come in through the front door and carried William out of her room to see who it was.

"Hello." Ben smiled.

"Hi, Ben." Mel said.

"Hey there William. Look how big you have gotten. May I?" Ben asked Mel.

"Of course." she said as she put William in Ben's arms.

"He's a beautiful child Mel. Ethan would have been very proud." Ben told her.

"Thank you Ben. Would you mind putting him down for a nap? I'd like to clean up a bit."

* * *

Half an hour later Ben and Mel joined each other back in the living room.

Ben sat down on the couch and looked up at her, "I really am sorry you know, about what happened in the jungle."

"I know, Ben, I know." Mel said with little interest.

"I don't think you understand Mel, I care about you."

"That is where you are wrong Ben. I understand perfectly." Mel said sadly. "I know that you have been playing me, that you've been with Sophie."

"Why would you say a thing like that?" Ben asked.

"I saw the way Sophie looked at you earlier. How she reacted when you called me 'dear'. Things aren't over between you two. They never were."

Mel turned to look out the window, "I believe that you care about me Ben and you know I feel strongly for you. But I'm not going to keep fighting Sophie for you. I can't take it. It's your turn to fight for me, if you even want to."

"Why are you saying all of this?" Ben asked coming up behind her and resting his hands on her shoulders.

"I keep getting pulled into your game Ben. I don't want to be a pawn anymore. Mikhail told me something that really helped me understand and accept this."

"What did he tell you?"

"He said that in the end you would choose who Jacob wanted you to choose. I believe what he said."

"Jacob does not control my every move." Ben claimed.

"Doesn't he?" Mel asked as she turned around. "Go, be with Sophie. I given you up once, I think I can do it again. Who knows, maybe she'll turn out to be the one Jacob wants you to be with."

"I don't want to lose you again." Ben said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You can't have it both ways Ben. Besides, you're not losing me. I'll still be right here, fighting Dharma with you and everyone else."

* * *

"Thanks Sun. I hate to ask you again, but I really do appreciate it." Mel said as she was leaving Juliet's house after dropping off William.

"It's no problem. I can't go fight with everyone and I really need the practice." she said patting her growing stomach.

Mel smiled, "You'll be a wonderful mother. I'll try to be back soon."

Mel walked across the courtyard where she saw Sayid and Mikhail looking over some maps.

"We could lure them here." Sayid said pointing to a spot on the map. "Then we could ambush them."

"Do you think they would fall for that? These are trained military men, mercenaries." Mikhail countered.

"Umm, guys? I don't think were going to have the chance to figure that out." Mel said.

"Why not?" they asked in unison.

"Because Dharma is here." Mel whispered. Sayid and Mikhail followed Mel's gaze and saw that she was right. Nearly all of Dharma's men stood at the fence barrier only half a mile away from the village. They were armed and ready to fight.

Mel watched with wide eyes as Dharma marched quickly down the hill. "So much for all that planning." she told Sayid and Mikhail as she pulled her gun out.

"We need to get behind something." Sayid said.

Mel nodded and ducked behind the corner of one of the nearby houses. "I hope everyone is ready for this." she told Mikhail who was close by.

"They will do what they must to survive." he answered her.

When the Dharma men were nearly to them Mel suddenly thought of something, "Where is Ben?" she asked but neither Sayid or Mikhail had seen him.

* * *

Mel didn't hesitate, didn't second guess and she never stopped shooting her gun. The men had the three of them surrounded and she knew they wouldn't hold out much longer.

Out of nowhere extra shots began to fire all around them. Mel looked behind her to see Zoe and Jin burst from their hiding places to attack Dharma. She was even more relieved to see more of her people come from the jungle led by Juliet.

The chaos erupted into the village as everyone scattered. Mel left her spot behind the house and ran to another where she had a better angle to shoot.

Finally, she found Ben. He ran out of Juliet's house with a gun and joined into the fight. She tried to catch his attention but he was focused on something farther away. Mel looked to where he was looking and saw someone standing at the security fence, watching the fight. She couldn't tell who it was but it was obvious Ben knew.

Because she was paying attention to Ben Mel didn't notice the man sneak up behind her. By the time she felt his presence it was to late. He grabbed her from behind and began to drag her backwards. She screamed as she fought against him and this time Ben heard her. Ben's eyes grew wide as he stood and ran her way.

He was almost to her when he stopped in his tracks. Mel saw the blood seep from his shoulder as he raised his hand to touch it in disbelief.

"No!" she screamed as the man continued to drag her.

With tears in her eyes she watched Ben fall to his knees. "Ben!" she screamed, powerless to do anything.

"Mel." he said as he reached out for her; then fell to the ground.

Mel was still crying when the man stopped. He let her sink to the ground as he made sure that there was no one around them.

Mel took deep breaths, willing herself to believe that Ben was still alive, that he would be okay. As Mel calmed down she felt her anger grow. If not for the man in front of her Ben wouldn't have been shot.

Remarkably she still had her gun on her. She grabbed it and pointed it at the man. When he saw her he did the same with his own gun.

"Put your gun down!" he ordered her. His face was covered so Mel couldn't see him but his voice carried over the fighting.

"No! Do you think I'm just going to sit here and let you kill me?"

"I'm not going to hurt you. Just put your gun down, now!"

"Why would I believe you? You and your friends have done nothing but try to hurt me and my people. You've killed my friends and tried to kill my son. Would you like to see what Ace did to my hands? He didn't even hesitate."

The man lowered his gun, "You're son? He is alive?"

"Yes, I managed to get to him in time." Mel said with her hands shaking.

"I promise I won't harm you Mel."

"How do you know my name?" she demanded.

"I know you." the man said as he slowly removed the mask from his head.

Mel gasped and dropped her gun in shock, unable to believe what she was seeing.

The man took a step forward, "I know everything about you, baby."

Mel feel to her knees as new tears fell from her eyes, this time they were tears of joy. She looked up at the one man who she was sure she would never see again, "Ethan?"


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

**Chapter 31**

"Get you hands up!" Zoe screamed as she ran up to them. "Why is he here? How is he here?" Zoe asked Mel.

Mel glanced from Zoe to Ethan, noticing that Zoe still had her gun aimed at Ethan. She looked to where Ben was lying and was for once glad to see Sophie with him.

"Zoe, I don't know how he is here." Mel told her.

"I guess he better tell me then." Zoe said.

Ethan shook his head, "We don't have time for this conversation right now."

"He's right." Mel agreed. "Look Zoe, I want to know what the hell is going on as much as you do. But now, we need to keep fighting. We can't let Dharma win."

Zoe looked like she was about to argue but then nodded her head, "Okay, but I still want answers."

"And you'll get them. You both will." Ethan promised as he took Mel's hand.

Mel watched as Zoe took off into the fight to cover Hurley once again. Mel picked up her gun and looked at Ethan and smiled.

He smiled at her. "God, I've missed that smile." he said.

"I've missed everything about you." she told him.

"There she is!" they heard someone yell.

They both turned to see a team of Dharma men coming towards them.

"Shit." she said, wondering what to do.

"Where is our son?" Ethan asked her.

"What?"

"Our son! Where is he?"

"At Juliet's house. But why?"

"They know about him. They'll try to use him to get to you. Let's go!" Ethan yelled as he pulled her along with him.

Mel ran beside him and tried not to look back. The last thing she saw before they reached the house was Ben, still on the ground with Sophie, looking at her across the courtyard. She would never forget the pain that etched his face. Not pain from his wound, but pain from her abandoning him.

"Get inside and find our son!" Ethan told her.

"His name is William." Mel managed.

Ethan squeezed her hand, "Go find William. We need to get out of here."

Mel returned within minutes with William in her arms and Sun following her.

"Not far off there is a hatch. We need to get to it." Ethan said.

Mel saw Sophie and Zoe with Ben and had an idea.

"Hurley? Can you go quickly and get Luke? We can't leave him here."

As Hurley ran off Mel handed William to Ethan and ran over to Sophie and Zoe.

Ben picked up his head and recognized her, "Get her away from me." he struggled out.

Mel looked at him strangely before she spoke, "Ethan says there is a hatch close by where we will be safe for now. You should bring Ben, there might be medical supplies and Ethan can take a look at his shoulder. Zoe, Hurley went to get Luke."

As Sophie looked at Mel she could tell she didn't like the situation and didn't want to be anywhere around her but finally she agreed, "Fine. Let's go."

"Good." Mel said as she went back to Ethan and took William, "Help Sophie with Ben will you?" she asked him.

"Of course." he said. "Hey Mel?" he called as he walked away.

"Yeah?"

"Keep your gun ready."

* * *

"Thank God!" Mel exclaimed when Ethan finally stopped and uncovered a door leading underground. He pulled at the handle and the door swung open.

"Everyone inside, quickly!" he said.

Mel was the first one to enter the dark hatch. It looked much like the medical hatch, The Staff, with doors on each side of the hallway. She opened one of them and found a common room with couches.

"In here." she called as she motioned for the others. She saw a first aid kit hanging on the wall and grabbed it. "Set Ben down over here." she told Sophie and Zoe.

They set Ben on the couch as Ethan came in. He tore off most of his Dharma clothes until he was just in a t-shirt and jeans. Then he bent down to examine Ben.

"Mel, hand me the scissors will you? I want to get this shirt off of him so I can see the wound better."

Mel pulled the small scissors from the kit and handed them to Ethan. As Ethan removed his shirt, Ben began to stir.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw Mel standing over him with William. He didn't move but his eyes became cold. "Get out." he ordered her.

"Ben, I don't understand." Mel said.

"Get her out of here, now." he said loudly to anyone who would listen.

Mel was truly confused as to why Ben was suddenly being so hard towards her.

"I think you better leave." Sophie said as she came up to Mel. Mel found it hard to ignore the attitude in her voice. "It's obvious Ben doesn't want you anywhere near him."

Mel rested her hand on Ethan's shoulder for support. She found it comforting when he placed his own hand on top of hers briefly before getting back to work.

"I see." Mel said. "You're finally getting your wish Sophie. Hold on to it while you can. You know how fickle Ben is."

"I'm sure you could tell us all about how Ben is, Mel. Better yet, why don't you tell Ethan?" Sophie countered.

"My, my you can be a horror can't you?" Mel smirked. She noticed Ethan's head turn towards her for a moment as if he was wondering what Sophie was talking about.

"I'll be the one to take care of Ben. Bye now." Sophie waved.

Mel shook her head as she left the room. What kind of mess had Ben gotten her into now?

Zoe followed Mel out of the room. "What was that all about?" she asked.

"Let's just say that Ben and I have a history." Mel answered Zoe.

"I see." Zoe said slowly.

"Ben and Sophie have a history as well." Mel said as she began walking down the hall and opening doors to see what was inside them. "Unfortunately Ben has seen to it that our histories coincide, even overlap."

"Oh no."

"Exactly. That's not to say Ben's the only one at fault. I convinced myself that he needed, or wanted, me more than her. This was all after we thought Ethan had died of course. I never would have considered anything if I had known he was alive. When we found out Sophie was pregnant, I gave Ben up. I told him to go be with her. I may have pushed him away but I wasn't able to stop my feelings for him. There's just something about him that pulls you in and won't let go. He's been going back and forth between me and Sophie for months."

"That's horrible of him." Zoe stated. "Why do you keep taking him back?"

"I wish I knew the answer to that. I can only hope that Ethan will understand and still want to be with me. William needs his true father."

"Do you have to tell him?"

"If I don't I can be sure Sophie will find a way of telling him. She'd love that. Gods, I hope he can forgive me." Mel said rocking William to sleep.

"Forgive you for what?" Ethan asked stepping into the hall across from Mel and Zoe.

'Oh hell', Mel thought as she listened to Zoe and Ethan start to argue again. Ethan definitely was going to need to rebuild the bridge he had burned with Zoe or they would never have peace.

"You were never around!" Zoe cried. "Never there when we needed you."

"Wait." she cut in. "Ethan, is Ben awake?"

"Yes, but I would like to know what Zoe is talking about."

"You're going to have to wait a few minutes." Mel said as she walked towards the common room.

"Why?" Ethan and Zoe asked in unison.

"Because we are going to get the whole story. The truth about everything that has happened to us. And we are going to get it from Ben."


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

**Chapter 32**

Ben had just finished his story. Now Ethan knew that Zoe was in fact his daughter.

Ethan was quiet for a moment and everyone looked to see how he would react. Suddenly he stood, knocking his chair over in the process.

"You sent me away when you knew I had a daughter here? Not to mention Mel being pregnant?" he yelled at Ben.

Ben looked up at Ethan calmly, "You were needed."

Mel handed William to Zoe and walked up to Ben, "Wait, you were sent away?" she asked Ethan before turning to Ben. "You knew Ethan was alive? You knew he was alive yet you guilted me into a relationship with you?"

"You two had a relationship?" Ethan asked as he took a few steps backward.

"Have is more like it." Sophie chimed in.

"That is enough Sophie." Ben warned.

"No!" Ethan said. "I want to know what the hell is going on. I want answers and I want them now." he demanded as he looked from Ben to Mel.

"I discovered an opportunity for Ethan to infiltrate Dharma soon after you arrived Mel." Ben explained. "When I heard that Charlie wanted to kill Ethan it was the perfect cover. So everyone believed that Ethan was dead, when in fact he left the island to begin his mission."

"You could have just told me you sent him on a mission Ben. Why did you make me believe he was dead? I nearly lost William when I found out."

"What?" Ethan said. "Ben, you were supposed to keep me up to date with what was going on with Mel. You told me she was fine."

Mel looked at Ben who met her eyes and nodded, "I understand now. You wanted me to think that Ethan was dead so you could start a relationship with me. You played on my weakness of Ethan being gone and William not having a father."

"What kind of relationship was this?" Ethan wondered.

"The personal kind." Sophie said from her spot on one of the couches. "As personal as you can get." she smirked.

"Sophie if you can't keep your mouth shut then you should leave." Ben said forcefully.

Sophie's eyes widened in anger, but she folded her arms and stayed put.

"You slept with him?" Ethan asked Mel in disbelief.

Mel could feel her face flush, "Ethan it's not like it sounds. It all started as a show. Ben needed to be with someone who would lead the others into thinking he was a stronger leader. He picked me. Then things just kind of developed from there."

"She's forgetting to mention that the entire time they have been together she's been forcing Ben to cheat on me." Sophie chimed, unable to stop herself.

Both Ben and Mel glared at her, "I never had to force Ben to do anything." Mel seethed.

"Ethan, it was all very innocent on Mel's part, believe me. She didn't want to go along with my plan; in fact in the beginning she quite loathed me."

"But it wasn't innocent on your part Ben was it?" Ethan said moving closer to Ben. "You knew good and well that I was still alive yet you pursued Mel."

"I did what I thought necessary." Ben shrugged.

"I can't believe this, any of this! I come home after risking my life to find out I have a daughter who is grown up and obviously hates me and that the woman who I thought was going to be my wife is an adulteress. I'm done." Ethan raged as he stormed out of the room.

Mel followed him, "You wait a minute. Zoe was right; you haven't been a saint Ethan! What about Claire?" Mel noted with satisfaction that Ethan froze. "Did you think I had forgotten about her? How you turned your back on me and our child for some stranger. You abandoned me when I needed you the most and because of your sick obsession you nearly got yourself killed which started this whole mess in the first place!"

"I'm not going to stand here and argue with you. Why don't you go back to your boyfriend and cry to him!" Ethan yelled as he turned and stormed away.

Mel looked at the ground as a new feeling of helplessness took over her. Would she never be at peace on this forsaken island?

* * *

Mel went back into the common room to see Ben sitting alone. Everyone else had gone.

"It's what you deserve, to be alone you know." She told him as she sat next to him on the couch.

"Apparently." he chuckled.

Mel was silent; she didn't know what to say to him.

"You left me out there Mel, why?" he asked softly.

"Ben, I was in shock. I'd just found out Ethan was alive. I didn't forget about you lying on the ground if that is what you think. By the time I was able to do anything, Sophie had found you. I don't understand the problem or why you were so hostile to me earlier."

"I guess I felt like you abandoned me Mel. You found Ethan and didn't want me anymore."

Mel took Ben's hand, "What do you want me to say Ben? I loved Ethan long before I loved you."

"So, you're willing to throw away the last few months we've had together?" Ben asked sincerely.

"I don't have a choice Ben. Look, the way I see it, this is a good thing. Now you can go be with Sophie and I'll be with Ethan, if he'll have me. Sophie and I can stop fighting over you. Whatever we have between us Ben, it's not meant to be. I can't think of another relationship that has had more obstacles than ours."

Ben put his head down, "As much as I hate to admit it, I think you may be right."

Mel smiled, "Of course I am."

"I find it hard to believe you can still smile at me after everything I've done to you." he admitted.

"I could easily waste my time hating you Ben. But you know as well as I that it won't last. I never was able to stay angry with you for very long."

"What happens now?" Ben asked and Mel was surprised that for once he didn't have a plan.

"Well, now you go find Sophie and smooth things out and I go find Ethan and beg him for forgiveness."

Ben nodded and stood, pulling Mel up with him. After looking at her for a few moments he pulled her close into a strong hug. He kissed her on the forehead before pulling away.

"See you around Ben." Mel said before turning and walking out the door.

* * *

Mel pushed open the hatch door and walked outside. She hoped to find Ethan before it got too dark.

She walked for about ten minutes before she found him. He was sitting on a fallen log with his head in his hands. She went and sat next to him and put her hand on his back.

"I am sorry Ethan. God, I wish I had known you were alive."

Ethan took a deep breath, "I know Mel. Ben lied to you. I know you would have never been with Ben if he had told you the truth. In fact, it was probably a good idea that you did go with him."

"What?" Mel asked shocked, "What do you mean?"

"Ben protected you and William. From what it sounds like the both of you needed to be under his protection."

"I guess you're right." Mel agreed.

"Do you think you could ever forgive me?"

"That depends, are you planning on continuing your relationship with Ben?" Ethan asked looking her in the eye.

"I'm not going to lie to you Ethan; it's going to be difficult. Ben has a strong hold that doesn't let go easily. But I would love nothing more than to be with you and leave Ben to Sophie once and for all."

"That," Ethan said as he took her hand, "is a wonderful answer."

Mel smiled and kissed him, "I'm glad you think so."

"What do you say we go back and you properly introduce me to our son?" Ethan said as he pulled her up.

"I think that sounds great." Mel answered.

"And I think the both of you should freeze!" came a gruff voice from behind them. "Put your hands in the air!" it demanded.

Mel slowly raised her hands into the air as she glanced at Ethan. Was it never going to end?

"Any ideas Ethan?" Mel asked quietly.

"Actually..." he trailed off as three men stepped into the clearing.

Mel was focused on the men and didn't see Ethan reach into his waistband and pull out his gun.

"I said freeze!" one of the men yelled, but it was too late.

Ethan swung his arm around Mel pinning her around her chest and held his gun to her head.

"Well boys, I've been waiting for you to show up with reinforcements. I've got a whole group of them down in a hatch. They don't suspect a thing." Ethan laughed.

The other men started chuckling as they lowered their guns.

Mel looked at them, then up to Ethan who wouldn't meet her eye, "Shit."

"I found this one trying to sneak out." Ethan said as he pushed the gun closer to her temple.

"What are you going to do?" Mel asked out loud.

The men laughed, "She wants to know what you're going to do Ethan. Why don't you show her?"

"I think I will." Ethan said carefully.

A million thoughts flashed through Mel's mind. But only one wouldn't go away. How could Ethan have betrayed them all? How did he fool her and Ben?

"Get ready boys!" Ethan yelled.

Suddenly Mel felt herself shoved to the ground. She covered her head with her arms as she heard three shots fire. Then everything was silent.

"Mel?" Ethan asked.

Mel raised her head. She looked down at herself and didn't see any blood. She looked around the clearing and saw the three men lying on the ground, dead.

She looked up at Ethan who was offering her his hand. She took it and he helped her up from the ground.

"That was a scary little trick." she told him angrily.

"Baby, don't be upset. I wasn't going to shoot you."

"You could have fooled me. I never knew you were such a good actor. You may even be a better one then me."

"I've had plenty of practice. Wait, what do you mean? When have you had to act?"

"When I infiltrated the survivors beach. Like you did. Only, I convinced them I had been captured and tortured by Ben."

"And they believed you?" Ethan asked skeptically.

"Of course, have a little faith. I've changed a lot since you've been gone." Mel smiled.

"Really?"

"Come on, "Mel laughed, "We have a lot to talk about. Let's go back inside before more of your old friends come around."

Ethan held on tightly to Mel's hand as they walked back down into the hatch. It seemed that both of them were afraid to lose each other again.

As they walked towards the room they were in earlier they heard shouts coming from inside. Every so often they would hear Ben's calm voice replying to Sophie. They decided to leave them alone and went on to find William.

A few rooms down they found Hurley sitting with William in his lap. Hurley was making silly faces at William and he was laughing and clapping his hands together.

"He likes you Hurley." Mel said walking into the room with Ethan behind her.

"Oh, hey." Hurley said.

"Thank you for looking after him." She said as Hurley handed William to her.

"No problem." he said as he made to leave.

"Hey Hurley?" Ethan said as he was moving closer to Mel and his son.

"Yeah, dude?" he asked turning around.

"Don't go outside." Ethan warned, "They're still out there."


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

**Chapter 33**

A few hours later found everyone but Ben and Sophie sitting down and resting.

Ben ran into the room everyone was sitting in.

"Juliet is the procedure done?" he asked.

"Yes." she nodded.

"Good. Go protect the infants. Now." he ordered and Juliet left the room.

Mel watched Juliet leave. She had been shocked when Juliet told her that she had taken Zoe's babies out of her much like they had done with Mel. Even more shocked to learn that Zoe had asked her to do it so they could be better protected. Thankfully, Zoe was in good with the island because she had healed remarkably fast.

"Ben, what is going on?" Mel asked.

"Sophie stormed off about an hour ago. She left the hatch. She just radioed to tell me two men are coming down into the hatch."

Mel looked from Ben to Ethan, "How many of your little friends are there?"

"Enough." Ethan said as he handed William to Mel and walked close to Ben.

"Ben, we need Jacob."

"Let's go." Ben said as he lowered his walkie.

"We're going to need something first." Mel said as she walked into the hallway.

Ben followed her, "What is that?" he asked.

"More guns." she winked.

Ben went with Mel to the armory room.

"Do you really think Jacob will take care of them for us?" she asked him.

"If he senses the island is in danger he will. He will protect the island at all costs."

"What if we get caught in the crossfire?" Mel said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if, in his haste to kill those Dharma men he kills us as well? What if he doesn't realize the strength of what he unleashes?"

Ben smiled, "You're still frightened of him, aren't you?"

"Would you blame me if I was? You left me tied up with him."

"And you're never going to let me forget it are you?"

"No, I'm not." Mel said as she handed him a gun and picked up one for herself.

"Sweet Mel." Ben said as he nudged her playfully. "You'll be the one to keep me in check won't you?"

Mel glanced up at him. She was amazed at how quickly they had gone from being lovers to truly acting as friends.

"Who else is going to? Sophie's got a bias. She's in love with you. She won't see much wrong coming from your direction will she? But me, I'll be happy to tell you when you're acting like an ass. Which is often." Mel smirked.

"Oh, I'm sure." Ben laughed.

Mel rolled her eyes and left the room again. This time she went to the room where Juliet was watching Zoe's babies. She tossed her a gun and a pack of ammunition.

"We're going to try to lead them away, but just in case you come across one of them." Mel said.

"Thanks." Juliet called as they moved back into the hallway.

"You ready?" Ben said as they went to gather the others.

Mel looked at him and in spite of everything smiled, "Of course. Let's go clean up the island."

Ethan looked towards Mel as they made their way for the door.

"We have to leave William with Juliet." he said.

"What? No!" she told him turning around.

"This is going to get bloody Mel. I can't be worrying about you and William being safe. If we leave him here Juliet can protect him."

"I don't want to leave him."

"I know you don't baby, I don't either, but we have to."

Mel looked between Ethan and William. She knew Ethan was right; she just couldn't bear leaving her son. She walked over to William and kissed his forehead.

"You stay safe little one. Me and your daddy will be back for you very soon." Then she nodded to Ethan who took him down the hall to Juliet.

Mel was first to the doors and when she pushed them open she met one of the Dharma men face to face. She didn't stop to think. She put her gun up to his chest and pulled the trigger.

Ben was right behind her and shot the other man when he came running.

"Well, we're off to a good start aren't we?"

"You sound like you are enjoying this Ben." Mel said, looking at him curiously.

"It is a little thrilling, isn't it?" he answered.

"Come on," Mel smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

They encountered five other men on their way to Jacob's cabin. Each one was taken care of quickly. Hurley even got a shot in.

Finally they arrived at the dark cabin and Mel had to fight the urge to turn and run away.

"It looks like Sophie and Richard haven't made it here yet." Ben said as he stepped forward. "Ethan, stay out here with Zoe, Luke and Hurley please. Mel?"

Mel looked up at him. "What?"

"Come with me please." he said and offered his hand.

Mel was scared and Ben knew it. "If you tie me up and leave me here again I swear..."

"I won't." Ben assured.

Cautiously Mel took his hand and let him lead her to the door.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"No." Mel answered truthfully.

"You're braver than you think Mel." he said as he opened the door.

"I hope you're right." Mel whispered as she followed him into the dark.

Ben shut the door behind Mel cutting off her last escape route.

"Shouldn't we wait for Richard?" Mel whispered.

"Why would we do that? He can't see him."

"Then why did you have him come here?"

"We're going to need all the help we can get with Dharma. Richard knows the island." Ben shrugged.

Mel looked around the dark cabin as Ben walked over to Jacob's chair.

"Jacob?" Ben called. "We need your help."

One moment the chair was empty and the next Jacob was sitting there speaking to Ben in a hushed whisper. Mel tried not to stare but it was difficult. She was split between not even believing Jacob was real and being terrified of him.

Finally Ben stood and looked at her. "He wants to talk to you."

"Me?" she asked as Ben left Jacob's side.

Mel approached him slowly, noticing that his eyes never left her. She bent down to him so she could hear his whispers. Without warning she felt his strong hand clamp down on her arm, preventing her from leaving.

She tried not to panic and listened to his words. He had just finished speaking when they heard a loud knock at the door.

"Ben!" they heard Sophie yell.

At the sound Jacob's hand bit painfully into Mel's arm. She could feel her bones straining under the pressure.

"Ben, help!" she told him.

He turned from the door to see Mel cowering in front of Jacob.

"Jacob, no. That's not her fault. Let go of her please." he said rushing to her side.

Jacob nodded and complied, sending Mel sprawling to the floor. Ben helped her up and they made their way for the door as the cabin began to shake.

"Remember!" they heard Jacob boom through the cabin and when Mel turned around he was looking right at her.

"I will." she answered as Ben looked at her quizzically.

Ben and Mel all but fell through the door. Ben shut it quickly from the outside.

"Ben!" Sophie cried and ran up to him.

Mel glared at her, "Are you crazy?" she yelled at Sophie.

"What do you mean?" Sophie asked, confused.

"Why would you knock on the door and yell for Ben? Do you not understand who is in that cabin?" Mel said, cradling her hurt arm.

"Of course I know who is in there, it's Jacob. He wouldn't have minded me coming in."

Ben rolled his eyes, knowing that no good was going to come of this conversation.

"Oh, you think he wouldn't have minded. You're old friends then? Is that why the whole place started to shake when he heard your voice?"

"I don't think he liked being interrupted Mel, that's all." Ben said.

"No, he chose me Ben. You said so." Sophie countered.

"Chose you for what? Mel asked.

"To be with Ben of course. What else?"

Mel fell silent and looked from Sophie to Ben who was still next to her, "So that's what you told her." she nodded.

"What does she mean Ben?" Sophie asked but Ben didn't have a chance to answer.

"Mel!" Ethan called as he spotted her. He ran up to her and pulled her into his arms. The previous conversation was forgotten when she saw Ethan. He looked so happy that she was okay and in truth she had never been more thankful to see him.

"What's happened to your arm?" he asked as he pulled back and started to examine it.

"It's not important. Is it bad?" she asked.

"It looks like it's sprained but your lucky it's not broken." Ethan said and he pulled something the wrap it in out of his pack.

"Yeah, lucky." Mel said looking over her shoulder at Sophie who was kneeling next to Ben.

Ben watched Mel and once Ethan left her side he went up to her.

"What did he say to you?" he whispered urgently to her.

"Who, Ethan?" she asked watching Ethan talking to Zoe.

"No, Jacob."

Mel looked at Ben carefully, "You don't know?"

"No, I don't" Ben blinked.

"He told something I have to do." Mel answered as her face darkened.

"What is it?"

"I don't think I can tell you."

"Why not?"

"He told me that I would know the right time to reveal it. This doesn't feel like the right time Ben. I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your fault. We need to follow his instructions."

"What did he tell you?" Mel asked Ben. "Is he going to help us with Dharma?"

"Yes, he is." Ben said looking toward the door of the cabin.

"Good. What should we do?"

"Get Ethan and everyone together. We need to get to the Black Rock."

Mel looked over at Sophie as she walked up to the group. "You have a gun?" she asked her.

"No." Sophie answered.

Mel pulled one from the pack in front of her and handed it to Sophie, "Here, you're going to need it."

"You think I can handle a gun?" Sophie asked sarcastically. "A few minutes ago you were yelling at me for knocking on a door."

"I think that you're not fully aware of what Jacob is capable of."

"I know damn well what he can do. I've seen it first hand."

"If you say so Sophie. Look, I know we are never going to get along but we really don't have time to fight right now."

"You ready Mel? We should get going." Ethan said as he walked up to them.

"Ethan, give us a second will you?" Sophie asked him.

Ethan looked at Mel and she nodded, "Ok, but just a minute." he said and walked off.

Sophie turned back to Mel, "You said to Ben, 'So that is what you told her'. What does that mean?"

Mel sighed; she really didn't want to get into this now. "What did Ben tell you about Jacob Sophie?"

"He told me that out of me and you, Jacob chose me to be with Ben."

"Then that is what you should believe. Why would Ben lie to you?"

Sophie threw her hands in the air, "Why does Ben lie to anyone? It's just what he does. He's lied to you many times. If that is the truth, then why would you say that to Ben?"

"I was upset Sophie. I don't know why I said it."

"Now you are lying to me!" Sophie said raising her voice. "Jacob chose me for Ben. We are meant to be together."

"I believe that as well Sophie. Ben and I may have been meant for each other in another life but you are meant for him in this one."

"Then tell me the truth." Sophie demanded.

"Do you really think that Jacob chose you for Ben? Do you want to leave your life up to that man?"

"Yes. I trust Ben and I trust Jacob. Jacob wants me and Ben to be together."

"If that is what Jacob truly thinks, then why did he tell me that I had to kill you Sophie?"

Sophie was speechless. Mel didn't think anything else she could say would help so she walked away.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

**Chapter 34**

"Then do it!" Sophie screamed at her back. "If you're going to kill me, then just kill me!"

Mel stopped in her tracks as Sophie's voice echoed through the jungle.

"What?" Ben said as he stormed up to Sophie.

"She's going to kill me!" Sophie yelled and pointed at Mel.

"Fool." Mel muttered under her breath.

"Mel, what is she talking about?" Ben asked.

"Sophie, if I had wanted him to know I would have told him." Mel said.

"I don't care! You just told me you were going to kill me."

Mel grabbed her gun from her waistband, stalked up to Sophie, grabbed her arm and put her gun against her heart. "If I wanted to kill you, you would be dead right now."

"Then do it." Sophie taunted but Mel could tell she was scared.

"Put your gun down Mel." Ben ordered.

"He's right, baby, you don't want to do this." Ethan said from behind her.

Mel ignored them, "I didn't say I was going to kill you. I said I was told to kill you. Get your story straight before you start making accusations." Mel finished and pushed Sophie away.

"Who told you to kill Sophie?" Ben asked.

"Who do you think?" Mel said as she waved her hand towards Jacob's cabin.

* * *

They were all making their way to the Black Rock in silence when suddenly it was broken. A sharp zing cut through the air and Zoe froze. Luke and Hurley were the first to notice the red stain blossoming on her chest. Zoe had been shot.

Ben knelt down by Zoe, "Ethan, check the perimeter now!" he told him.

"Ethan no! You stay with Zoe. Check her again. I'll look around." Mel said as she pulled out her gun. She noticed Sophie eyeing her gun warily as she walked away.

"Mel." Ben called before she was gone.

"Yes?"

Ben came close so only she could hear her, "If you find them, lead them to the Black Rock. I'll be there shortly."

Mel nodded and walked into the jungle. She had been walking for only five minutes when she heard them. A large group of Dharma men, at least twenty of them, stood in a clearing.

"I hit one. I'm pretty sure she's dead." one of them said to the man in the middle, the leader.

"Let's go finish them off." he replied.

Mel loudly rustled the bushes next to her and stayed put. Soon enough she felt the tip of a gun pointed at her back. She pretended to struggle as the men drug her to their leader.

"What are you doing out here watching us?" he asked.

"I was making sure you didn't find it." she answered.

"Find what?"

"Our secret weapon." she smirked.

"What makes it so secret?" he asked.

Mel shook her head and smiled.

The man motioned to the man standing next to Mel and he rammed the butt of his rifle into her stomach.

"You're going to take us to this weapon of yours."

"And if I don't?" she said.

"Then I'm going to go out there and find your old boyfriend Ben and I'm going to slit his throat. Then I'll get your man Ethan and do the same. And finally, I'll find your little boy."

"You're not going to touch him." Mel said confidently.

"Not if you take me where I want to go. Get her up, we're heading out."

"What about her friends?" someone asked.

"Leave them; we'll take care of them later. I have a feeling we're going to see something very interesting."

Mel led the men straight to the Black Rock just like Ben had told her to.

"This is it?" the leader asked when they arrived.

Some of the men started moving closer to the ship. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Mel warned.

"You think I'm going to believe anything that you say?" the man asked. "Check it out boys." he called.

Mel smirked, "Just make sure you don't go into the hull! And don't touch anything." This was really too easy.

Mel watched as nearly all of the men either entered or walked around the Black Rock. She looked around wondering where Ben and everyone else was.

Finally she saw them exit the trees and enter the clearing. She was glad the guy holding her wasn't paying much attention. She elbowed him hard in the stomach, turned around and stole his gun and knocked him out with it.

She pointed the gun at the man in charge.

"What the hell?" he roared and raised his own gun at her.

Mel looked past him to Ben and Ethan.

"I see you took your sweet time." she said to Ben.

"You look like you have things under control." Ben smirked.

Mel shrugged and looked at Ethan, "Hey babe, how is Zoe?" she asked.

Ethan smiled sadly and shook his head. "She's gone."

Mel moved closer to the Dharma leader, close enough to read that his name badge said, "G. Dutch."

"Well Dutch, you're going to have to pay for that."

"Mel, I hate to interrupt but we really don't have the time for revenge right now." Ben chimed.

"Fine Ben." Mel said rolling her eyes. "What do you want me to do?"

Dutch looked between them both, amazed that they were discussing their plans in front of him.

"I want you to shoot the ship." Ben said plainly.

"And I think you are insane." Mel replied. Setting off the dynamite in the ship would create a big enough explosion to kill them all.

"What did you think we were coming here for? A scenic tour? Just do as I say and shoot the damn ship!" Ben ordered.

Mel looked at Ethan and sent him a questioning look.

"Trust him baby." Ethan said.

"Ben, if we all blow up I am going to hunt you down in Hell." Mel said as she aimed at the cargo hold of the ship.

"I'll be waiting." Ben said casually.

Mel closed her eyes and pulled the trigger three times fast. The next thing she knew she was being tackled to the ground by Ethan who pinned her down and shielded her from the blast.

"You crazy woman." he yelled into her ear. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Mel just smiled and kissed him.

When they got up again all of the Dharma men were gone, the ship was gone as well. All that was left was a smoldering pile of ash.

Ben stood and brushed off his shirt. "I told you to trust me." he said to Mel.

Mel walked straight up to him and smacked him hard on his arm. "You are a psychopath." she said as she tried to hold back her smile.

Ben just looked at her like he knew exactly what she was thinking. Mel looked between Ben and Ethan. All at once they started laughing. Mel hugged Ben tightly before returning to Ethan.

"You know I trust you, but don't you ever do something like that again."

"Yes, yes, how many times have I heard that threat from you?" Ben teased. "We may not be out of the woods yet. Let's get back to the others."

Mel saw Sophie standing at the edge of the clearing. She looked livid.

"Umm, Ben, I don't think we're going to have to go anywhere." Ethan said as Sophie stormed up to them.

* * *

Ethan took Mel's hand and kissed it as they were walking. "You were brilliant out there."

"You have to stop acting like I did something heroic. I could have killed us all."

"But you didn't baby, why can't you see that? You were right; you have changed a lot since I left."

"You think so?" Mel asked looking up at him.

"I do. But I like the change. You're still my sweet, timid Mel I met so long ago. Well, maybe not so timid." He laughed. "But you're more now. You are a survivor, baby, and on this island that is what you have to be."

"I guess you had to learn that pretty quickly when you first came here, huh?" Mel said.

"I sure did. You could say my arrival was a trial by fire." he smiled.

"You'll have to tell me all about it one day."

"I will, and believe me when I say that." Ethan said stopping her.

"I do believe you Ethan."

"I want you to know that I'm not going to leave you ever again. When all this mess is over you, me and William are going to live here happily ever after."

Mel smiled at his sincerity, "This isn't a fairy tale Ethan, but thank you. I'd like nothing more."

Ethan bent down to peck her on the cheek. Then he turned back on saw Ben and Sophie behind them. They were still bickering.

"What do you think about them?" he asked.

"They're complicated. I hope, for Ben's sake that Sophie can get past what Ben and I had."

"I don't think it will be easy for her. I'm still having trouble with it myself."

"But you'll be okay right?"

"Of course. I'd do anything for you baby."

"You are amazing." Mel smiled.

"Did Jacob really ask you to kill Sophie?" Ethan asked seriously.

Mel looked back to Sophie. She and Ben were still far enough away so that they couldn't hear her.

"He didn't ask me to kill her Ethan. He told me to kill her."

"Are you going to do it?"

"I don't know." Mel shook her head, "I'll have to wait and see if I can figure out why he wants her dead, then decide."


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

**Chapter 35**

It was dark when they arrived back at the village.

"What happened out there?" Jack asked.

"We got about twenty five, maybe thirty of them." Mel answered.

"What about here?" Ben wondered.

"About the same here. A few of them ran off towards the end." Jack nodded.

"Good." Ethan said. "We only came with a force of sixty five. I think we may be okay."

"That's great." Jack said as he noticed Hurley talking to Luke. "Where is Zoe?"

Mel looked down at the ground then back up at Jack, "She didn't make it."

"She's dead?" Jack asked not believing it.

"Yes Jack." Ben told him.

"But she was pregnant."

"Good point." Ben said as he picked up his radio.

"Juliet?" he called.

"Yes Ben?" they heard her voice crackle over the radio.

"How are things?"

"The two men you talked about found their way into the hatch. I took care of them."

"Are the children alright?" Mel asked grabbing Ben's arm and speaking into the radio.

"Yes, all of the children are fine."

"Good." Ben said. "It should be safe to bring them home. I'll send someone to help you."

"No." Ethan said. "We'll go. We'd like to see William as soon as possible anyway."

"Alright. Juliet, Ethan and Mel are on their way. See to it that Zoe's children are ready for transport."

"Right Ben." Juliet answered before clicking off her radio.

* * *

Mel and Ethan pulled open the doors to the underground hatch that Juliet and the children were in.

"I can't wait to get back to the village to get some rest. I feel like I haven't slept in days." Mel told Ethan as they walked through the empty hallway.

"Baby, you haven't slept in days." Ethan laughed.

"You're right. More reason to get William and get out of here."

"Jules?" Ethan called as he pushed open the door to the make shift nursery.

Ethan held his arm out and stopped Mel from entering the room.

She looked up as he did.

"You've got to be kidding me." Mel cried as she saw a man in Dharma uniform holding a gun to Juliet's head.

"Juliet, what the hell?" Mel asked from the doorway.

"I'm sorry Mel. He made me say those things to Ben. He wanted to lure you here." she answered.

"Ethan, I swear to god it's like they are freaking clones!"

"Calm down Mel. We don't want to set Christian off." Ethan said as he stepped into the room.

Mel froze at the name, Christian. She really looked at the man and shook her head. He looked awfully familiar, but there was no way he could be the man she thought he might be. She pulled herself back to the situation.

"Wait, you know this guy?" Mel said as she looked at the man who had been silent so far.

"That's right." Ethan said. "Hello Christian."

"Ethan." the man said stiffly.

"What the hell is going on?" Mel wondered.

"I will tell you what is going on baby. Christian is not really Dharma. It's an act, much like what I used to get to the island. Christian is a doctor."

"I'm not following Ethan."

"Christian is here to take William." Ethan explained.

"Take him where?" Mel asked as an uneasy feeling came over her.

"He's going to take him off of the island, where he will be safe." Ethan turned to look at her.

"And why would we want him to do that?"

"Because Mel, if he stays here his father might lead him to harm, even if he doesn't mean too."

Mel stepped closer to the crib William was sleeping in. "What reason would you have to hurt William, Ethan? Why are you saying these things?"

Ethan moved closer to Mel, "I'm telling you this because I want to protect William just like you do. And when I say his father might harm him I'm not talking about me."

Mel felt the color drain from her face and was unable to speak.

"Mel, I'm not the father of your child. Ben is William's father."

"What are you talking about?" Mel whispered. "There is no way Ben can be William's father. I was pregnant before I came to the island."

"Yes you were. Because I made you that way." Ethan said.

"Explain yourself right now."

"Mel, Ben has had this planned for years. Out of every woman possible, he picked you."

"I don't understand." Mel said as she fell into the nearest chair.

"Ben wanted, needed, a child. He knew it was impossible to conceive on the island so he turned to the mainland. He couldn't leave the island so he sent me. You were my mission Mel."

"So you're telling me that Ben sent you to find me, get me pregnant with his child then bring me here?"

"Yes." Ethan nodded.

"And you we're okay with this? You were fine with lying to me, pretending to love me. Letting me believe that this was our baby?"

"At the beginning it was just a mission. I've been sent on hundreds, just not one quite like this. So I went and I injected you with Ben's sperm and you became pregnant as planned. I was halfway through with my mission, only it was no longer a mission to me. I had fallen in love with you."

"I remember the day you told me." Mel said faintly.

"That was the day I decided that Ben's plan was wrong. I didn't like how he was using you without you even knowing it."

"So why didn't you tell me? I could have run."

"There is nowhere you could have gone that he wouldn't have found you. You were carrying his child; he wasn't going to let you get away. I knew you would be in danger if you didn't get on that sub so I lied to you a little longer. I got you to this island where I thought you would be safe."

"But Ben had changed his mind." Mel said as she started to understand.

"In a way, yes. I was furious with him when he told me he was developing feelings for Sophie. I told him he had to forget about her and focus on you since he had gone through so much trouble to get you here."

"No wonder we didn't get along when I first came here. Ben was already tired of me."

Ethan looked at her sadly, "I made such a big deal about it that Ben sent me away. Came up with this new mission to infiltrate Dharma. I didn't want to leave you Mel but he didn't give me much choice. When I got back I was truly shocked to learn that you and Ben had developed a real relationship."

Mel laughed, "It's not really a healthy relationship when the man is involved with two different women, is it?"

"I thought you and William would be safe on the island Mel. Now I see how dangerous it really is. It is time to get William to a safe place so he can grow up like a normal child."

Mel stood up and shook her head, "You're not going to take him away from here, away from me."

"I'm sorry Mel, but it's the only way." Ethan said as Mel noticed the frightening look of determination in his eyes. "You want your child to be safe don't you? He's been put in danger more times than I can count. One of these days you aren't going to get there in time to save him."

"Ethan, it's time to go." Christian chimed in but his eyes never left Mel.

Ethan nodded and went to William's crib and picked him up.

"No!" Mel cried. "Please don't take him! Ethan you said that you still love me. If you truly do then do not do this." she pleaded pulling at his arm.

Ethan looked down at Mel and she could see the unshed tears in his eyes, "I'm doing this because I love you."

Mel continued to try to stop him as he walked out the door and Christian followed. Juliet finally laid a hand on her arm and she stopped.

"That man, Christian, will kill you if you try to interfere. Let them go."

"But he is taking William!" Mel cried.

"I know. That is why we need to get back to the village, now."

* * *

"Ben!" Juliet called as she and Mel ran into the house.

"What is it?" Ben asked.

"They took him! They took my baby!" Mel yelled as she pulled out her gun.

"What are you talking about? Who took William?" Ben asked and Mel could hear the panic in his voice.

"It was Ethan and Christian Shepard." Juliet told him.

"It's your fault." Mel cried as she pointed her gun at Ben.

"How is it his fault?" Sophie defended.

Mel didn't take her eyes off of Ben, "When were you planning on telling me that Ethan wasn't William's father? When were you going to tell me that you are his father Ben?"

"What?" Sophie yelled.

"Mel..." Ben started but she cut him off.

"All this time you were so interested in William. Asking how he was, keeping him safe. Turns out you were protecting your own son."

"Ben." Juliet cut in, "They are going to leave the island. They are taking him now."

"Ben, tell me what she said isn't true. You don't really have a child with her do you?" Sophie said growing upset.

"Tell her Ben. Tell her how you picked me from a file. You chose me long before she was ever around. Tell her the truth!"

"Yes!" Ben yelled startling them all. "What she says is true. I am William's true father." Then he looked to Sophie, "I was desperate for a child Sophie. This was planned years before I met you."

"You bastard." Mel breathed. "How dare you play with my life like that."

Ben looked at Mel and she could tell he was being sincere, "I told you we were meant for each other in another life Mel."

"But this is not another life Ben! I don't get another life and I don't want one without my son! You say you are his true father? Here is your chance to prove it. You go and you get him back. You get my son back, don't you let them take him off of this island."

Ben nodded, "I would Mel but I can't."

"Why not?"

The look he gave her made her heart break even more. "Because it's too late. Listen."

Outside they heard a low humming noise. Mel ran out the door in time to see a helicopter take off over the ocean.

"No!" she screamed over and over. "Bring him back!"

She felt Ben's strong arms wrap around her as he whispered in her ear, "I'm so sorry, Mel. I'm so sorry."

In his words Mel could hear the tears he was crying with her. Crying over the loss of their son.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

**Chapter 36**

It was long after the helicopter was out of sight before Mel was able to truly comprehend what had happened. She stood abruptly, pushing Ben away from her.

"Mel, why don't you come inside and lay down." Ben offered kindly.

"No." she said shaking her head.

"Alright, we can stay out here."

"I want you to stay away from me." she warned him. A crowd was beginning to gather around them, they had heard her screaming, but she didn't care.

"But Mel." Ben pleaded.

She could see he was just as devastated as she was. He was only trying to hold himself together for her sake, but she couldn't give in to him. Not this time.

"It doesn't matter anymore Ben. Nothing matters anymore. I've lost the only things I loved on this island. William is gone. Ethan is gone. I have nothing and no one left."

"There was a time that you loved me." Ben said and looked down.

"And look where it got me!" Mel yelled and turned to walk towards the jungle.

"Where are you going?" Ben asked.

"I was given a task to complete. I think it's time I finish it."

"You said you weren't going to kill Sophie."

"I said I wasn't going to do it right then. Trust me Ben. I just might be doing you a favor."

"What do you mean?"

"She's pregnant, no?"

"Yes, she is. How did you..."

"I know Ben." Mel cut him off. "Think about it Ben, why would Jacob want me to kill a pregnant woman?"

Ben didn't have an answer for her. "Why don't you tell me?"

"I'd much rather it come from her mouth. You might get lucky Ben. Maybe Sophie will get a chance to tell you everything before I find her."

"Why are you doing this Mel? What happened to us caring for each other?"

Mel shrugged, "It doesn't matter what I felt or even what I feel now. You destroyed my life Ben. The way I see it, it's only fair for me to do the same to you." she finished as she turned away from him and walked into the jungle.

* * *

Mel glared across the fire at Zoe. She'd been searching the jungle for Sophie when she had come across John Locke and remarkably Zoe, who was very much alive.

"I saw you die Zoe, how are you even here right now?" Mel asked.

Zoe shrugged, "I had some help."

"From John?" Mel spat.

"And from the island." Zoe smirked. "Tell me why you are out here Mel. Your not going to follow through with Jacob's orders are you? You can't kill Sophie."

"I don't want to talk Zoe. Look, it's great that you are alive but this isn't your fight. You should be more worried about your babies. Do you even know where they are?"

Zoe ignored her question and asked one of her own, "Why do you want to kill Sophie so badly? Besides revenge of course."

"I lied when I told you all that I didn't know why Jacob wanted me to kill her. I know why, and I think she might deserve it."

"What has she done that deserves that?"

"She hasn't been truthful."

"If you're not going to explain yourself then I'm not going to untie you. You'll come with John and me." Zoe said standing up.

"I don't think she'll be doing that." They heard from a familiar voice as he stepped out of the jungle.

"Ethan?" Mel asked, amazed.

"Yes baby, it's me."

"I thought you left."

"I would never leave you. I only wanted to get William safe. I was always going to come back to you."

"If you think you're taking her somewhere you are wrong." Zoe said as she looked sideways at John.

"This is what is going to happen. Mel is going to come with me and we are going to walk into the jungle. Both of you are going to stay here. You're not going to follow us. In fact, forget you even saw us."

"You can't let her kill Sophie, she is pregnant." Zoe warned.

"She'll do what she thinks is necessary."

"You are a horrible father." Zoe spat.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Zoe. I had hoped we would have a chance to build a relationship, but I can see now that you would fight it to the end. You should get back to your children. They will never be safe as long as they are on this island."

Mel and Ethan started walking backwards into the jungle, away from Zoe and John.

"Don't do it Mel! Don't you kill her! You'll regret it!" Zoe yelled as they went out of sight.

* * *

"She might be right you know." Ethan said as they started jogging through the jungle.

"We're going to going to find out." Mel said as she took the gun Ethan was holding out to her.

Mel and Ethan reached Jacob's shack in record time. Mel didn't even bother to knock, she went straight inside.

She found the cabin empty.

"Jacob?" she called but he didn't appear.

"Fine." she said to him. She knew he could hear her. "Is this what you want for the island? For everyone to suffer? Can no one be happy?"

Her questions were met with silence.

"Then maybe, I'll have to do something about it. Maybe I'll just tell Ben and Sophie the truth!"

"You will not!" Jacob's voice boomed through the cabin.

"Tell me why not!"

"You have been chosen! You must follow through. You cannot tell them anything."

"And who is going to stop me? You?" Mel scoffed as she put her hand on the door.

"You will regret it." Jacob told her.

"I regret many things that have happened on this island. Add it to the list." she said as she left the cabin and slammed the door behind her.

"What's up babe?" Ethan asked.

"She's not here. Let's get back to the village. She'll have to turn up sometime. She can't stay away from Ben for long."

* * *

Mel knocked twice on the door to Ben's house before going inside. She found him kneeling in the living room, his eyes red.

"Mel?" he asked looking up. "Where is Sophie?"

"She's not with me Ben."

"What have you done?"

"Nothing. I'm not going to kill Sophie."

"But, Jacob." Ben said standing.

"I'm tired of listening to him. Who is he to decide how we all live our lives?"

"I'm glad you feel that way Mel." Ben smiled but his smile instantly faded when Ethan walked into the room.

"What is he doing here?" Ben asked.

"He came back. Ethan helped me out in the jungle."

"Hello Ben." Ethan said carefully.

Mel watched Ben grab a gun off of the table next to him and aim it at Ethan.

"Ben, what are you doing?"

Ben ignored her and looked straight at Ethan, "Where is William? Where is my son?"

"Ben, put down the gun, please." Mel said as she inched closer to Ethan.

"I will not. He kidnapped our son." Ben said angrily.

"If you kill him then we will never see William again. That isn't good for anyone."

"It's too late Mel. He's gone."

Suddenly two things happened at once. There was a loud knock at the door and Ben's gun went off.

"No!" Mel yelled as she jumped in front of Ethan. She felt pain blossom in her side as she fell to the ground in Ethan's arms.

"Mel!" he cried as he sank to his knees with her.

"What have you done?" he screamed at Ben who stood there not believing what he was seeing.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Ben said as he ran to Mel's side.

Ben placed his hand over Mel's wound, "I'm so sorry Mel. You know I would never want to hurt you."

Mel smiled up at him, "I know. I forgive you." Somehow she found both of their hands and held them tightly. She looked from Ethan to Ben and then back to Ethan.

"I love you both." she whispered as her eyes closed.

Ethan looked up from Mel to Ben.

"Go get Jack now! I'm going to need his help!" he ordered as Ben ran out the door.

Ethan looked in relief as Jack and Ben ran into the house.

"Quick, help me get her to the kitchen table!" he said.

"What happened? I heard a gun shot." Jack asked.

"It was an accident." Ben said quickly.

"You shot her?" Jack exclaimed.

"The shot was meant for me. Darling woman, she jumped in front of the bullet." Ethan said as he ripped Mel's shirt open to reveal the wound.

Ethan noticed Zoe staring in shock from the doorway. He didn't bother wondering when she had gotten back to the village. "Zoe good, I need you to do something for me. I need you to go to my house and get my medical kit. It should be in the closet in the hallway. Can you do that?"

Zoe stood silent as she watched blood pool around Mel's abdomen.

"Zoe!" Ethan yelled and she looked up. "If we don't get that bag, she will die."

Zoe nodded and ran for Ethan's house.

Juliet came into the house. "How is she?" she asked Ben.

"We have two of the best surgeons in the world working on her." Ben said ironically.

"You're right Ben, they are the best. They will save her." Juliet said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

**Chapter 37**

"Jack, can you clear some of this blood?" Ethan asked. "I'm almost to the bullet."

"Got it." Jack said as he grabbed some gauze.

"You're not going to die baby." Ethan said to an unconscious Mel. "You're not; I'm going to save you."

"I've got the bullet out." Ethan said as he dropped it on the table next to Mel.

"Good. How does it look?" Jack asked.

"Remarkably good. It was a clean shot. We'll have to do some sewing up inside before we close her up. But I think she is going to be okay.

"Ben wasn't lying, you are a good surgeon." Jack said.

"I've had a lot of practice." Ethan said without looking up. "Thank you Jack. I don't think I would have been able to save her without you."

"You're welcome." Jack nodded.

Mel woke to a bright light above her. "Ethan?" she whispered.

"She's awake!" Jack exclaimed to Ben.

Ethan bent down close to Mel, "Hey baby. How do you feel?"

"Horrible." she said and smiled slightly. "Thank you."

"For what?" Ethan asked.

"You said you would save me and you did."

Ethan smiled at her and kissed her softly.

"Mel?" Ben said coming to her other side.

"Hi Ben."

He took her hand, "I am sorry Mel. I never meant."

"Haven't we been through this?" Mel asked. "I forgive you Ben. I know you were just upset about William. I think we have a right to be. But no more shooting each other, okay?"

Ben nodded, "Of course." he said as he smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm so happy you're alright."

"You know how the island is. I'll be up and running around the jungle in no time."

Ben's smile faded a little at the mention of the island and Mel knew what he was thinking. She had defied Jacob by not killing Sophie. She most likely wasn't going to be getting any help from him or the island.

"Ben, she needs to rest." Jack said coming back into the room.

"Of course. I'll be here when you wake up." he told her.

Mel nodded, "Until then, go see Sophie. She needs to tell you something, whether she knows it yet or not."

"I will." Ben answered as he stood to leave the room. "You'll take care of her?" he asked Ethan.

"Like I always have." Ethan said coolly as he watched Ben leave.

* * *

Ethan met Jack at the door when he returned to Ben's house. "How is Sophie?" he asked.

Jack looked at him in surprise.

"What, you're shocked I'm asking? I understand Jack, you still see me as I was with you all on the beach. The mess with Claire."

Jack nodded, "You did kidnap her."

"I only wanted to protect her and her baby. I may have gone a bit overboard. You see Jack; I have a difficult time with women who are pregnant. A long time ago I was married."

"I think you told me about this right after the crash." Jack said.

"Yes. I was telling the truth. She died in child birth here on this island. The baby was too young to live. So, I do care when I see a woman who is pregnant on this island."

"Even if it's the girlfriend of the man who just shot the woman you love?" Jack asked.

Ethan nodded his head and looked down at Mel who was sleeping. "Even so."

They were quiet for a few moments, "Do you think it would be safe to move her?" Ethan asked. "I hate seeing her laid out on that table."

"Your house is probably too far but I don't see anything wrong with moving her to a bed here. At least she'll be more comfortable."

Ethan offered his hand and Jack shook it, "Thank you Jack."

* * *

The next time Mel woke up she was in a soft, comfortable bed. She looked around and realized she was in someone else's bedroom and panicked. How had she gotten here? More importantly, where was she?

"What is going on?" she asked the empty room.

Suddenly the door to the room was pushed open and a man walked in. He was about 35 years old and good looking. His shaggy brown hair fell into his eyes.

"Hey baby, Jack and I moved you in here so you would be more comfortable."

Mel's eyes widened as he addressed her casually. She took a deep breath and spoke, "Who are you?"

"What do you mean who am I? I'm Ethan." he said as he set the water he was carrying on the nightstand.

Mel looked at him carefully, "I don't know you. I'm sorry."

Ethan looked at the woman he loved in shock. The woman who didn't know who he was.

"Why don't you stay here and rest. You've been through quite a lot."

"Ok." Mel nodded.

* * *

Ethan knocked loudly on the door to Richard's house.

Ben pulled the door open quickly, "Could you keep it down? Sophie is sleeping."

"So was Mel. Until she woke up and didn't remember who I was."

"What?" Ben asked shutting the door behind him and walking with Ethan across the courtyard and back to his house.

"She didn't recognize me at all. She doesn't know who I am. I'm betting she doesn't remember you either. How could this have happened so quickly? Half an hour ago she was talking to both of us and she knew who we were then."

Ben stopped abruptly, "I think I know what has happened." he whispered.

"What is it?" Ethan asked.

Ben looked out into the jungle, "Mel is being punished."

"For what?" Ethan said roughly. "She hasn't done anything wrong."

"I believe her memory has been taken away because she didn't follow the orders she was given."

Ethan looked at Ben blankly for a moment; then it hit him. "Jacob made her forget everything and everyone because she didn't kill Sophie?"

"Yes." Ben said as they stepped onto his front porch. "Now we just need to figure out how much she has truly lost."

Ben made his way back into his house to check on Mel. He was becoming so confused with the situations between Mel and Sophie; he didn't know what he was going to do.

"How is she now?" he asked Ethan as he stepped into the room she was in, his room.

"She just woke up." Ethan answered from the bed side.

"Hello Mel." Ben said as he sat down next to Ethan. "Do you remember me?"

Mel looked at him for a moment, "No I don't."

Ben nodded sadly, "It appears you have amnesia. What is the last thing you remember?"

"I was walking down the sidewalk downtown. I dropped the things I was carrying and bent to pick them up. Then, nothing."

Ethan looked at Ben with concern. Jacob had erased everything from the island, even Mel meeting Ethan on the mainland.

"Can you tell me where I am?" Mel asked.

"Of course." Ben smiled trying to hide his worry. "You are on a small island in the pacific. You came to work here many months ago. You've led quite a life since then."

"I have?" Mel puzzled. "Why can't I remember it then?"

Ethan took a deep breath, "You had an accident. You were hurt and myself and another doctor here operated on you. When you woke up, you'd lost your memory."

"What kind of accident?"

"You were shot. By me. I do apologize. It was an accident like Ethan says."

Mel studied Ben, "Is that something that happens a lot around here, people getting shot?"

Ben chose not to answer her question and turned to Ethan.

"Ethan, before I forget, would you mind running over to the lab? Juliet needs some help with the infants. It shouldn't take too long but she would like your input."

Ethan looked at Mel and Ben could tell he didn't want to leave her.

"Don't worry." Ben said. "I won't leave her side. She'll be fine."

Ethan finally nodded, "I'll see you later, okay?" he said to Mel then stood and walked out of the door.

"Is he alright?" Mel asked. "He seems upset about something."

Ben smiled slightly, "He most likely is. The two of you worked closely since you arrived. You became good friends."

"And now I don't even remember him."

"You know Mel, you and I were quite close too."

Mel smiled, "Were we friends as well?"

"You could say that, but we were also much more. We confided in each other, helped protect each other. We had a child together."

"What?" Mel exclaimed and tried to sit up in the bed. "I had a baby?"

"You did, not long ago, and he is beautiful. Looks just like you with a bit of me thrown in."

"Wow. I guess I hadn't realized that we were that close. You're telling me the truth? We really have a son together?"

Ben took Mel's hand, "Why would I lie about something like this? His name is William, you picked it."

"That is my grandfather's name." Mel smiled trying to wrap her head around the idea of having a son with the strange man in front of her.

"I'm telling you this Mel because I want you to be careful."

"What of?"

"That man, Ethan, he's done something that is very hard to accept. He took our son off of the island."

"You mean he kidnapped him?" Mel cried.

"Yes, mere days ago. I've had everyone possible trying to get him back."

"Why would he do such a thing?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe he was jealous of the relationship between us. Or he wanted William for his own. All I know is that he cannot be trusted. Be very careful around him."

Mel nodded, "I will."

"So when you said that we had a relationship you meant that we used to, we don't anymore." Mel stated after Ben told her about Sophie. "If we have a child together why aren't we still together?"

"That is a long story." Ben said patting her hand. "There were complications that came up. Just know that we cared very much for each other, even up to this morning when you lost your memory."

"Your hand is shaking." Mel said.

"What?" Ben asked.

"Your hand, it is shaking. Why are you lying to me Ben?" Mel asked sitting up again.

"Why would I be lying to you?" Ben said innocently.

"I don't know. You claim we had this strong relationship but now you are with someone else. I may not remember the last few months but I do know myself. I don't think I would be friends with the woman who took the father of my child away from me."

"But you were; you are."

"Are you sure about that?" Mel asked skeptically.

"Yes." Ben continued to lie.

"Here it is Ben. I will play along with your lies but I need you to tell me something and I need you to tell me the truth."

Ben watched her for a while and was amazed at how much of Mel's strong personality had stayed with her. "What is it?"

"I want you to tell me why I lost my memory."

"Ben are you in here?" A young woman asked as she rushed into the room. She caught herself when she saw Mel sitting on the bed with Ben next to her.

"Zoe, I will be with you in a moment, please wait outside."

Zoe nodded and was gone.

Mel looked at the door that the young woman just closed behind her then she turned back to Ben.

"Answer me Ben, please."

"Are you sure you want to hear this? You may not like what you hear."

"I'm sure."

Ben looked at her and shook his head but continued. "There is a man on this island, his name is Jacob. He is a great man. He told you to do something and you refused. Then he took your memory away as a punishment."

"What did he tell me to do?" Mel whispered.

"He told you to kill someone."

"Why would he want me to do that?"

"Because he knew you were strong enough to do it."

"Am I really the type of person who would kill someone? Who have I become on this island?"

"You're not a killer Mel. But you are a fighter. You've learned how to survive here and do what must be done for the island."

"Until now."

"Yes, until now."

"So, this Jacob, he knows what has happened to me. He can fix it?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't count on that. He doesn't forgive easily."

Mel nodded in understanding, "You should go. That girl looked like she really needed to talk to you."

"I'll check in on you soon." Ben said as he stood and walked to the door.

Mel watched him pull open the door, "Ben, who did he want me to kill?"

Ben looked back at her, "Sophie. She's pregnant and he still told you to kill her."

"Do you know why?"

"No." Ben shook his head, "Though I may have an idea."

Mel waited until Ben had shut the door tightly behind him before getting out of the bed.

"He must be insane if he thinks I am just going to sit here and listen to his lies." she muttered to herself. She looked around the room and saw a blue, striped button down shirt laid across a chair. It must have been Ben's. It looked similar to the one he was wearing. She grabbed it and threw it on before shoving open the window and climbing outside.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

**Chapter 38**

Mel stayed close to the back of the house as she looked around. There weren't many people around and she thought she could make it to the jungle without being seen. She looked down at the bandage wrapped around her abdomen. She was amazed that her wound wasn't hurting like it should have been. She must have been fueled by adrenaline.

Mel took her chance and ran for the jungle. She was able to make it there without being seen. She walked and walked not exactly sure where she was going but she felt a pull all the same.

Soon enough she found herself standing in front of a run down cabin. She was scared but she knew she couldn't turn back now. She stepped up to the door and turned the door knob. She walked into the dim cabin and shut the door behind her.

When her eyes adjusted she saw a man sitting in a chair behind a table. Something told her to sit down across from him.

"I want to know what happened to me, Jacob. I want my memories back." she told him.

She heard him chuckle, then the entire room began to shake. Mel felt something sickeningly familiar about the situation. She wanted to bolt out of the cabin but she made herself stay put. Finally the room stopped shaking and through the resounding silence, Jacob began to speak.

* * *

"One person can't have been through that much in such a short time" Mel breathed.

"You are different Mel." Jacob chuckled. "You've been given these hardships for a reason and no matter how much pain they have brought you still have prevailed. This island is ingrained in your very being whether you realize it or not."

Jacob had told her everything. Every tiny detail about her life since she met Ethan on the sidewalk back home. He'd told her some things she hadn't known about either. Like how Ethan had been married before and what had happened to his wife. He also told her plenty about Ben, she now knew that he truly had been lying to her. Just about everything he had told her after she woke up wasn't true. He'd also spoken of a possible plan for Ethan. One that she knew Ben would approve of since Ethan had kidnapped their son. She only hoped she could get to Ethan first.

Mel was still trying to process everything that Jacob had explained to her when she stood up from the table.

"You have any questions?" Jacob asked her.

"Only a million but I need time to sort them out. I do have one though." Mel trailed off.

"What is it?" he wondered good naturedly.

Mel tilted her head to the side, "Did I really blow up an entire island?"

* * *

Sophie and Richard walked up to Ben's house just as he came out the door. He had panic written all over his face.

"What's wrong Ben?" Richard asked.

Ben looked between them both, "It's Mel, she's gone."

* * *

Mel left the cabin in a sort of daze after she finished talking with Jacob. Since he had told her everything that had happened to her, bits and pieces of her actual memories were starting to come back.

She stopped to rest and sat down on a fallen log. She reached down to the bandage on her stomach and pulled it back to look at the wound. She was amazed to see it was fully healed. The only indication that she had been shot was a small, round scar.

"What a trippy place this island is." she said to herself as she pulled the rest of the bandages off. "I guess this means I am forgiven for defying orders." She laughed.

She sighed and pushed herself off of the log. It was time to get moving again.

* * *

Mel was still walking through the jungle when she heard a suspicious sound. She fell still as five armed men stepped from the brush to surround her.

"Hello Mel." Richard called to her. "What are you doing out here all alone?"

"Walking." Mel shrugged. "Don't tell me all of this is for me." she said motioning towards the other men.

"Well, we wanted to make sure that you weren't harmed." Richard said sarcastically.

"I bet. So Ben found out that I was gone?"

"He did. He is terribly worried about you." Those words, Mel believed.

"And what about you Richard? Were you worried as well?"

Richard smiled and shook his head, "The only thing I'm worried about is wondering how many guns it is going to take."

"Take for what?" Mel wondered knowing that Ben wouldn't have ordered any harm to come to her.

"To take you down of course." Richard said as he raised his gun. "Take aim boys!"

"Here we go again." Mel said out loud.

Mel ran. She ran from Richard and his men and all of the guns they held. She really didn't have that much of a choice. She knew she wouldn't survive against six guns when she didn't even have one herself.

She could hear them chasing her but she thought she was widening the gap between them. Things were going well until she tripped over something on the jungle floor.

"There you are." Richard said from behind her. "Grab her." he ordered.

Two men came up behind Mel and grabbed her arms. "Tell me Richard, when did you become such a jerk?" she asked him.

"When you started threatening the people I care about."

"I guess I should tell you congratulations." Mel spat.

"For what?" he asked.

"You and Sophie are having a baby. I would think you would be thrilled."

Richard looked at her closely wondering how she could have possibly known about Sophie when she herself had just found out. Finally, he shook his head, "Take her away."

"Why are you doing this Richard?" Mel asked for the tenth time as they moved through the jungle.

"You've become a danger." Richard answered casually.

"It's not like I killed her!" Mel yelled. "I didn't kill Sophie, he wanted me to but I didn't."

"But you considered it. That is enough."

"Ben didn't tell you to do this."

"How do you know? He was been lying to you since you woke up."

"I know Ben. He may have told you to find me but not to hurt me, to shoot at me!"

"Maybe Ben isn't thinking so clearly now. Maybe we're going to give him a break and take care of things ourselves."

Mel tried again to break free from the men holding her but it was no use, "Where are you taking me?"

Richard looked at her and actually smiled, a shiver ran down Mel's spine, "We're taking you to the Temple."

Mel felt her blood run cold at Richard's words.

The Temple. He was taking her to the Temple.

She needed to get away and she needed to do it quickly.

* * *

"I know what you are planning to do Richard." Mel said when they stopped to rest.

"Do you?" he asked condescendingly.

"The Temple hasn't held a sacrifice in decades. Doing so without Jacob's instructions could create chaos."

Richard stormed up to Mel and held his gun to her head, "Stop talking like you know all about this island. You've been here mere months, I've been here my entire life."

"Which has been quite long, hasn't it? It must get old, not being able to die." Mel mocked.

"Are you trying to give me another reason to kill you?"

"What do you think Ben is going to do when he finds out that you killed me? That you sacrificed me. What do you think Ethan will do?"

Richard laughed and pushed her away, "I'm not worried about Ethan. As for Ben, I'll be doing him a favor. For months he hasn't been able to decide between you and Sophie. This way he won't have to choose."

"What are you talking about? Ben and I haven't been together for a long time. He doesn't love me like that anymore."

"Are you sure about that?" Richard wondered.

Mel sat for a moment and thought, "It doesn't matter. I turned away from Ben to be with Ethan. Ethan is who I want to be with."

"You don't even realize what damage you have caused do you? Every time Sophie sees Ben even look at you it gets to her a little bit more. She doesn't deserve that."

"Why are you so concerned with Sophie Richard?" Mel asked. "Well, besides the obvious reason, of course."

"Shut up. You don't know anything."

"I know you and Sophie are having a child, one that no doubt you'll try to pass off as Ben's."

Richard pointed his gun at her again before lowering it in frustration, "Get her up. We've wasted enough time."

* * *

As they continued to walk Mel watched for any possible chance of escape but Richard had covered his bases. She was stuck.

"Ah. Here we are." Mel heard Richard sigh from up ahead.

The men holding Mel captive stopped and looked in front of them. Mel did the same.

There is was standing proudly like it had for years. Before Richard was even born. The Temple.

One might think it was a place of worship or of peace by hearing its name. But Mel knew better, she knew what happened here hundreds of years ago and it was about to happen again.

Mel finally felt the horror of the situation grab her as the men hauled her up the rock steps.

"Tie her up." Richard ordered pointing to a massive stone pillar behind him.

Once she was tied to the pillar Mel really started to lose hope. She knew she couldn't get out of this one by herself.

Mel tried in vain to pull her hands from the ropes tied around them.

She watched Richard walk up to her slowly with a large hunting knife in his hand.

"They are going to kill you when they have found out what you have done." Mel warned him.

Richard chuckled, "Ben will be upset for a while, but he will get over it. And Ethan? I doubt you would be counting on Ben quite so much if you knew his plans for Ethan."

"I know Ben planned to have him killed."

"How?" Richard asked.

Mel knew that she probably shouldn't tell Richard but she figured she didn't have anything to lose. "Jacob told me."

"No he didn't."

"I don't care if you believe me Richard. That is what I heard."

Richard held his knife up to her throat, "You can hear Jacob? That's just one more reason to kill you."

"Fine! Then do it." Mel spat. "You keep talking about it. Just do it already."

Mel saw Zoe walk out of the jungle and argue with Richard and his men.

"Zoe." Mel called. "I know you're tying to help and thank you for it, but you should leave."

"No, I'm not going anywhere until they let you go."

"He'll just hurt you too and I don't want that to happen. You still have your kids to worry about."

Zoe shook her head, "No. I'm going to stay right here until Ben arrives."

Richard smiled and shrugged, "Fine, but Mel will be dead by then."

"Will she?" They all heard and Mel nearly cried from relief. Out of the jungle, from the opposite direction of Zoe, stepped Sophie followed by Ben.

Mel took a breath of relief.

"Ben?" She called.

Ben looked up at her and gave her a reassuring glance before turning to Richard. "Would you care to explain?" he asked him.

While Richard was preoccupied Zoe dashed behind the pillar to untie Mel.

Mel moved her arms to the front of her body and massaged her sore wrists. "Thanks Zoe."

Richard looked between them and Ben as his face contorted in anger. "No!" he yelled and grabbed Mel. He wrapped his arm around her neck and held his knife to her throat.

"Any one of you comes any closer and she dies."

"And why do you want her to die so badly Richard?" Ben asked as he started slowly up the steps.

"She deserves to." Richard answered.

"Or, maybe you think she is going to hurt Sophie. Maybe you have stronger feelings for her that you are allowing yourself to realize."

Richard shook his head as he looked at Sophie, "She has nothing to do with this."

"I disagree." Ben went on. He continued to talk as he moved closer to Richard and Mel. She could tell Richard was becoming distracted at Ben's words. Mel was lucky she was watching Ben closely or she would have missed the small nod he sent her way.

She took a deep breath and nodded back. It took all of her courage to move even the slightest bit with a knife held to her throat but she did as Ben wanted. She leaned back and elbowed Richard hard in his stomach.

As he moved backward in pain she felt the sharp knife bite into her skin before lifting from her neck. She turned around to see Richard regain his balance and come towards her again. She pulled her fist back and punched him square in the jaw.

"You bch!" he growled at her as he moved closer. But Zoe was faster. She drew her gun and shot him in the leg. Richard fell to the ground, cursing them.

Ben walked quickly to Mel and pulled her into his arms.

"You came for me." she cried. "Thank you."

Ben pulled her back and smiled, "Of course I did. I wouldn't have left you to his mercy. It's all thanks to Zoe though. If she hadn't radioed me, I wouldn't have known what was going on."

Mel turned to Zoe; "You're making a habit of helping me out of tight spots aren't you?" she smiled. "Thank you."

Zoe smiled back, "Hey, you would have done the same for me."

"What are you going to do with him?" Mel asked Ben as they looked down at Richard.

Ben quirked an eyebrow then looked at Sophie, "I'm going to let her decide. I believe she'll be the most forgiving of the group. Though I don't see much reason to forgive him."

Mel shook her head, "I just want to get out of here."

"Come on." Ben said to everyone, "Let's go home."


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

**Chapter 39**

Mel was walking with Ben. Zoe and Locke were a little further behind them and Sophie was at the back of the group. Mel turned back to look at Sophie. She didn't look very happy at all.

Mel looked at Ben, "Go back there with her. She's upset."

Ben shook his head, "She'll be okay. I want to make sure you all alright."

"I'm fine." Mel stressed. "Besides, something good came from all of this mess. I got my memory back."

"That's wonderful." Ben smiled.

"Look, she obviously looks like she needs someone right now. It should be you."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Ben asked.

"Of course. I'm just ready to get back to the village and see Ethan."

"Right." Ben said as his smile faltered a bit. "You call me if you need me."

"Ben, you'll only be a couple yards away. I think I'll survive." Mel joked.

Ben nodded and headed back to Sophie.

* * *

The first thing Mel did when she got to her house in the village was take a long, hot shower. Feeling much better, she emerged from the bathroom and settled in on the couch to wait for Ethan to get home.

She was so exhausted that she drifted off to sleep. It was morning before she realized that Ethan had never come home.

Mel pulled open the front door of her house frantically and almost collided with Ben who was about to knock.

"Have you seen Ethan?" she asked and she hurried past him down the steps of the porch.

"Mel, slow down. What's wrong?" Ben asked as he caught up with her.

"Ethan didn't come home last night. I figured he was working with Juliet or something like that and he would come back eventually but he never did."

"I'm sure he'll turn up. There is no need to worry." Ben said as they neared the spot where Zoe and Locke were still talking.

"He would have come home Ben. I know Ethan. Wait." Mel said as she stopped. "Richard mentioned something about Ethan. He said that you had something planned for him. Come to think of it, Jacob said something similar." Mel thought out loud as the pieces seemed to fall in place.

Ben looked at her with wide, seemingly innocent eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Mel looked at Ben closely. She could tell he was trying to hide something, "What have you done?"

"I haven't done anything." Ben shrugged.

"I know you Ben. I know you better than most of the people on this island and right now I can tell you are lying to me! What did you do to Ethan?" she cried.

"Nothing." Ben claimed.

Mel shook her head and turned away from him again. "Ethan!" she yelled, gaining the attention of Zoe, John, and some others. "Has anyone seen Ethan?"

She left Ben and ran up to Zoe and John, "Zoe, I know Ethan was going to help Juliet with your babies yesterday. Please, do you know where he is?" Mel asked desperately.

Mel looked between Zoe and Locke. They both told her they hadn't seen Ethan.

Mel noticed Ben come up behind her. "I'm going to go look for him. Something doesn't feel right."

"Mel, you can't go anywhere." Ben said placing his hand on her arm.

"And why not?" she said turning to face him.

"In case you have forgotten we all just returned from the jungle, from saving your life. Are you really going to go traipsing out there again so soon, after all we have done?"

"He's right Mel." Zoe offered. "Give it a day or two. See if he shows up. If not I'll help you look for him myself."

Mel looked out into the jungle and sighed in defeat, "Fine. But I want you to send a scout out now Ben. And send someone to Juliet as well."

Ben nodded, "They'll leave within the hour."

"Thank you." Mel said as she turned to go back to her house.

"Wait." Ben said.

"What?"

Ben looked at her knowingly, "Why don't you come to my house? Sophie and I can keep you company."

"I doubt Sophie wants me anywhere around her Ben."

"But I do. Come on."

Mel glared at him, "I don't have a choice do I?"

"No, you don't. I can't risk you running out there by yourself."

Mel threw her hands into the air and followed Ben. "I seem to remember the last time you wouldn't let me out of your sight. That only got the both of us into trouble."

Ben ignored her words and opened the front door to his house. Sophie stood up when she saw him, then crossed her arms in front of her when she noticed Mel.

"Don't mind me." Mel said as she went to Ben's Bookcase and picked up "Carrie". "Just pretend I'm not here." she stressed as she sat on the couch and began to read.

"Why are you here?" Sophie muttered to herself before turning livid eyes to Ben.

The silence in Ben's house was full of tension. Ben and Sophie hadn't said a word to one another.

Mel tried to read her book and fade into the background but she couldn't stand it any longer.

"For crying out loud will the two of you go talk to each other?" she said loudly.

Sophie just glared at her and walked away into Ben's room. Nearly slamming the door behind her.

Ben looked at Mel. "Go." she told him.

"Don't leave this house." he ordered her.

"Yeah, yeah." she said and waved him down the hall.

Mel could here Ben and Sophie's voices coming from their bedroom. They were talking quite loud, possibly arguing, but she couldn't make out what they were saying.

She tried to tune them out and concentrate on her book but was stopped by a soft knock on the door.

She opened it and found Jack.

"Hi Jack." she smiled.

"Hey Mel. I heard you were back and wanted to check on your gun shot wound."

Mel lifted up her shirt to show Jack her healed wound, "Amazing, right? From what I hear you and Ethan did an amazing job fixing me up. Thank you for that."

"You're welcome. Is Ben here?"

Mel glanced down the hallway, "He's busy right now. Come on, let's sit on the porch."

"The porch?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Mel said. "I'm not allowed to leave the house."

"Really? Why is that?"

Mel rolled her eyes, "It's a long story."

* * *

"What's up with them?" Jack asked as Ben, Sophie and Richard stormed away from the house after Ben and Sophie had taken their fight outside.

"Want to guess?" Mel laughed.

"Sophie's baby?"

"Bingo. This island is never lacking in the drama department."

"I've learned that." Jack nodded.

"Hey, you haven't seen Ethan around have you?" Mel said, turning to look at him.

"Not since we stitched you up, why?"

"He is missing. I know something has happened to him."

"How do you know that?"

"Ben is lying to me about it. That's enough. But on top of that Zoe was acting kind of funny too."

"Well, this wouldn't be to first time that Ben has lied about something."

"True."

"Do you want some help looking for him?" Jack asked standing up.

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all."

"Great, thank you!"

"Of course. I'll meet you at the tree line in about twenty minutes."

* * *

Mel walked up to Jack waiting for her by the tree line.

"You ready?" she asked.

Jack nodded, "Let's go."

"Mel!" Ben shouted when he saw Mel about to walk into the jungle with Jack.

"Shoot." Mel said as she turned around, "Almost made it."

"What are you doing? I asked you to stay in the house." Ben said as he caught up to them.

"No, you told me to stay. I never was very good at doing what I'm told."

Ben looked at Jack, "Where were you taking her?"

"I wasn't taking her anywhere. I told her I would help her look for Ethan."

"No. That's out of the question." Ben said as he looked back at Mel. "You're not going out into the jungle again."

"Ben, I need to find him. Why can't you let me look for him?" Mel pleaded.

Ben didn't answer her; he looked down at the ground.

"Are you keeping me here because you want me to stay away from Ethan? Is this some kind of jealousy thing?"

"Of course not." Ben answered. "Why would I be jealous of Ethan?"

"Because he has Mel and you don't." Jack chimed.

Mel could see the answer to that in Ben's eyes and she was worried it was the truth so she covered with, "Jack, Ben doesn't want me anymore. He has Sophie."

Jack just quirked an eyebrow and looked between them.

"Look, I'm leaving right now. I'm sorry Ben but you're going to have to deal with that." Mel said as she turned and started walking again.

"You won't like what you find!" Ben called. "If you find anything at all."

Mel froze and slowly faced Ben, "What did you say?"

Ben shrugged guiltily, "Not so long ago you told me you knew me better than anyone else on this island. I think you're right about that Mel. So how can you not know what I mean when I say that you will not like what you find if you go looking for Ethan?"

"Tell me you didn't do it Ben." Mel whispered as tears came to her eyes. "Tell me you didn't kill him."

Ben walked to where Mel was standing; he was only inches from her. "I didn't kill Ethan."

"But that doesn't mean he's alive, does it?"

Ben wrapped his arms around Mel and held her tightly, anticipating what was to come. "No, it doesn't mean he is alive."

Mel collapsed in Ben's arms as her tears broke through. "Why?" she cried, "Tell me why."

Ben's voice was faint, "He took William. He stole our son from us. I wasn't going to give him the chance to take you away too. Mel, I care about you too much for you to be hurt any longer."

Mel looked up into his face, "Then why do you keep hurting me?" she asked helplessly.

Ben kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry Mel."

Mel broke down again at his words as Ben led her to her house. He'd already taken Ethan away from her once, now he had done it again. It seemed she was truly meant to be alone on this island.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. The Lost characters and universe do not belong to me.

A/N: This story started out as an RP on a forum I visit. This is the part that I wrote for the RP. Yes the plot jumps around and yes it is full of drama like a soap opera, but that is why I love it. Credit also goes to my fellow writers; tigerlilly, benlinusisagoodguy, and fearandloathin for their input and genius characters.

**Ok, this is the last chapter of this crazy long story! I hope you all have enjoyed it and if you stuck around until the end, thank you! I know this one ends kind of abruptly but that is because there is a sequel! The tentativley named, "Birthright", will be going up in the next few days.**

**Chapter 40**

Ben took Mel straight into the guest room and laid her on the bed.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked.

"Just leave please." Mel said as she turned her back to him and the door.

Ben sighed and left the room, closing the door behind him. He went into the living room and saw Sophie looking at him expectantly.

Mel heard Ben arguing with Sophie and then with Zoe in the other room. Before, she might have been curious as to what they were fighting about. But now, she couldn't care less.

She felt herself slipping into a deep depression, one she didn't think she could recover from.

She pulled the blanket tighter around her body and squeezed her eyes shut trying to block out all of her thoughts and fall asleep.

* * *

Hours later when Mel woke up she saw that it was dark outside. She figured Ben and Sophie would be asleep so she crept to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

She found Ben sitting in the dark at the kitchen table. He had his eyes closed and was cradling his head in his hands.

Mel turned on the light above the sink and opened the cupboard for a glass.

Ben lifted his eyes to her, "You're up."

"I needed something to drink. Why are you up?" Mel said as she filled her glass with water.

"Sophie left." he said quietly.

"When is she coming back?"

"She's not."

Mel sat down across from Ben, "Why not?"

Ben sighed, "She wants to take a break."

Mel chuckled, "From what, life?"

"No, from me."

"Why does she want to be away from you?"

"Because of you." Ben answered.

"She's still on that then." Mel commented.

"Can you blame her?" Ben asked.

Mel shrugged, "I can blame her for a lot of things. But if she still thinks that I am after you, that's her problem. I'm tired of it."

"I don't believe she thinks that you are after me as you put it. I'm guessing she thinks it is the other way around."

"What, that you want me?" Mel laughed but stopped when she saw Ben's expression. "Ben; is she right?" she asked cautiously.

Ben shook his head in frustration, "I am unable to get you out of my head. Every time something happens with you or you're in danger I run off to save you. I have a compulsion to watch over you and keep you safe at all times and Sophie sees it."

"Ben, I never asked you to do any of those things. You don't need to mess up your life for me."

"I don't think you're messing up my life Mel."

Mel looked away, "You know that I can't do this right? I can't come back to you. After everything that has happened. The last time you told me that Ethan was dead, after you sent him on his mission, you conned me into a relationship with you. How do I know that this isn't the same thing?"

"Because I love you." Ben said plainly.

"You had Ethan killed." Mel started but Ben cut her off.

"Tell me something. Why, after Ethan came back, were you so accepting? He had just kidnapped our son, took him off of the island and you forgave him. I shouldn't have had to be the one who killed him. You, of all people, should have done it."

"I never said that I forgave him." Mel defended. "I took Ethan back because I hadn't given up hope. I hoped that one day I would able to see William again. If only because the man next to me, Ethan, knew where he was. But that hope is gone now, because the only person on this island that knew where Christian took William is dead."

"It had to be done." Ben stated.

Mel stood and took her glass back into the kitchen, "That is something we will never agree on. I'm going to go back to bed."

Ben nodded but stayed in his chair.

Mel walked over to him; she lifted his chin and kissed the corner of his mouth softly. "I do love you." she whispered. "But, like I am guessing is case with your feelings for me, I'm not in love with you. Goodnight Ben."

Ben didn't answer her.

* * *

When Ben finally decided to go to bed he stood and slowly walked around the house before ending up in front of Mel's door. He opened it quietly and peeked in. She was already asleep. The blanket gently rising and falling with her breathing.

For the first time in a long time he saw her at peace. She wasn't running through the jungle, battling Dharma or fighting with him. He saw her calmed. He wished she had been given the chance to be like that all of the time.

Ben closed the door and shook his head as he walked to his room. He knew he was being foolish.

* * *

Mel woke up the next morning and immediately tried to block out the day before. The less she thought of losing Ethan and her conversation with Ben the better.

As she took a shower she wondered what she was going to do now. Since she had arrived at the island it seemed like she had been on one adventure after another. She'd only lived in the village a short time before moving to the Hydra, she didn't even fit in here.

Once she was dressed she left her room and found Ben once again in the kitchen.

"Good morning." he said and smiled.

"Morning." Mel answered and tried to muster up a smile, but failed. It was way to soon to be smiling at Ben.

Mel and Ben sat across the table from each other in silence, much like they had last night.

"She told you about the baby?" Mel said finally.

Ben looked up at her, "Yes, she did. You knew?"

"I've been giving you hints for days Ben."

"So that's what you meant when you told me she had something important to tell me."

"If it helps, I wanted to tell you. I just thought it was something she needed to do."

"Well she didn't. Richard did. He let it slip."

"Really? I doubt it was an accident."

"He must care for her deeply if he was going to kill you to protect her." Ben mused.

Mel nodded, "I'd be careful there."

Mel stood from the table and offered Ben here hand, "Come on."

"Where to?"

"Let's go for a walk. I need to get out of this house and I know you're not going to let me go alone."

"Well, you're right." Ben shrugged and followed her out the front door.

Ben and Mel walked around the village. Every so often one of them would say something that would start the conversation back up.

Mel decided it was time to ask Ben about something that had been bothering her.

"Who did you have kill Ethan?" she asked.

Ben stopped abruptly and looked at her. "I was wondering when you were going to ask that."

"Are you going to tell me?"

Ben took her hand, "Trust me, its best if you don't know."

"You think I'll take off after them?"

Ben smiled slightly, "Something like that."

"If someone killed the person that you loved Ben, wouldn't you want your revenge?"

"Why do you think I'm not letting you out of my sight?" he asked.

"I wasn't talking about me." Mel said as they kept walking.

"You know it's going to come out sooner or later, who killed him." Mel told Ben.

Ben looked off into the distance to where Zoe was sitting in the gazebo, "Yes, I know."

Ben and Mel stopped in front of the house that Mel had shared with Ethan.

Mel looked at it a shook her head. "I can't stay here."

"You can stay at my house as long as you like." Ben told her.

"That's not what I meant. I can't stay in the village. I don't belong here."

"Where else would you belong? You're one of us Mel."

"Please, I know everybody sees me as the woman who stole you away from Sophie. They thought that when I first came here and now I bet they are thinking it again."

"You have a lot of friends here Mel. Jack, Zoe."

"Zoe has been a good friend but she's been acting odd lately. Have you noticed it?" Mel asked.

Ben shook his head, "She's always been fairly hostile towards me. I haven't seen a change."

"The way she acts towards you was nothing compared to how she treated Ethan. I wish you would have told her the truth about him from the start."

Ben didn't answer and they both looked back up at the house.

"I wish I hadn't blown up the Hydra. Then I could go live there like before. I was happy there."

"You were?"

"As happy as anyone can be on this island."

Ben thought for a moment, "Mel, if there was another secluded place, like the Hydra, on the island would you want to go there?"

"Is there?"

"There may be." Ben nodded.

"I think I would like that." Mel answered.

Ben smiled, "I will look into it."

"Thanks Ben."

"Come," Ben said. "Zoe is sitting over there. Let's go say hello."

"Hi." Zoe said as they walked up. Mel noticed that she seemed agitated.

"What are you two up to?" she asked.

"Just taking a walk, talking." Mel answered as she sat next to Zoe. "What about you? You haven't seemed like yourself lately. Is everything alright?"

Zoe looked at Mel closely before answering, "Of course, I'm fine."

Mel shook her head, "No you're not. But if you don't want to tell me why that is fine. I'm not going to push you. Just remember, that Ben and I are here if you need to talk."

Zoe looked up at Ben and he quirked an eyebrow at her but remained silent.

"Ben, maybe we should give Zoe some time." Mel said as she stood up.

"Alright. We'll see you later Zoe." Ben said as he and Mel walked back to his house.

* * *

A few days later Mel found Ben sitting in the living room staring into space.

"Are you alright Ben, really?" she asked as she sat next to him.

"No, I'm not." Ben answered truthfully. "But you being here with me helps."

"Ben, I'm the reason why she's gone." Mel stated ironically.

"I know, I know. I can't explain it."

"We've both had a pretty crappy month haven't we?" Mel smiled.

Ben smiled with her, "I would say more than one month. I do have an idea that might cheer us up though."

"Really?" Mel asked.

Ben went to his desk and pulled a video tape out of the top drawer. He popped it into the player in the living room.

"What is it?" Mel said her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Patience Mel. Just watch." He said as he sat back down.

The screen came on grainy and it took Mel a few seconds to realize that the tape was made from a security camera. Suddenly a familiar hallway flashed to life and she recognized the inside of the Hydra.

"How did you get this?"

"I made it before I left." Ben told her.

The picture changed to a small room with a large plastic box inside of it. The box was empty.

Mel watched and saw Ben lead her into the room. She remembered how shocked she was when she saw that William was no longer in the box. Tears sprang to her eyes when she saw Isabel come out of the darkness and hand her son to her. She cried even more when she handed William to Ben and he got to hold his son for the first time.

Mel glanced at Ben whose eyes were misting over. "Why did you do this?"

Ben took her hand and squeezed it, "I wanted to be able to see my son whenever I needed to."

"How did you do it? How did you go all that time without him? Knowing that he was yours?"

Ben lifted her chin with his finger so he could look directly into her eyes, "The only reason I was able to do that is because I knew he was with you. I knew you would protect him and love him just as much as I would if I was there."

"Why do you have to be so wonderful sometimes?" Mel cried as she hugged him.

"I have my moments." Ben smiled into her hair.

Mel rested her head on Ben's shoulder as they watched the rest of the video. It went on to show Ben and Mel with William during their time together at the Hydra. Every scene showed a happy, content family.

The more Mel watched, the more she cried. It was amazing to see her little boy again but it broke her heart that much more to know that he was truly gone. She would never see him again.

When the movie finally ended neither Ben nor Mel felt like moving. Ben wrapped his arm around Mel's shoulder and they fell asleep together, thinking of the son they had lost.

* * *

When Mel woke up she was still lying with Ben on the couch. She was still amazed that he had even made the video and even more thankful that he had shown it to her.

It baffled her how Ben could be so cold and callous one moment, then be loving and supportive the next. As she sat there in the darkness she almost wished that a relationship between her and Ben could work. It was obvious to everyone how much they cared about each other and were willing to do just about anything to keep each other safe. They had the possibility to be so damn perfect together.

Mel shook her head to clear those thoughts out of her mind. She knew from experience that they wouldn't, couldn't work. She would be leaving soon, to find a new home on the island. Hopefully she would finally find some peace.

Mel looked up at Ben sleeping soundly and sighed. She laid her head back down on his shoulder and went back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning after taking a shower Mel went into the guest room where some of her things were. Ben had been nice enough to bring them over from Ethan's house.

She got dressed and was about to go into the kitchen when she noticed a piece of paper sticking out from under the pillow on the bed. She pulled it out to see what it was.

Mel crumpled the paper in her hand after reading it. She knew something was up with Zoe. Now it seemed like she was getting a chance to find out and find out more about Ethan as well.

Mel all but ran into the kitchen. She knew that she needed to leave right now. She heard the water running in the bathroom where Ben was taking a shower. She looked guiltily from the front door to the door he was behind.

She couldn't leave again without telling him. He would come into the jungle after her.

Even though she wasn't supposed to tell him anything about the letter she grabbed a spare piece of paper and scribbled out a note.

It read,

Ben,

I'll be back soon, I promise. Don't come after me.

Trust me, please.

Mel

She set the note on the kitchen table where she knew he would find it easily. She turned for the door but as an after thought went to the bottom drawer of Ben's desk where he kept a spare gun. She tucked it into the back of her jeans and pulled her shirt over it so it was hidden.

With one last look at the house she left and made her way into the jungle.

* * *

Mel finished listening to Zoe's explanation.

"How could you shoot your own father? Even if you thought that he had a chance to survive you still could have killed him. That was too big of a risk to take."

"But he's not dead Mel. I did what needed to be done. It needed to look like Ethan had been killed, so I took care of it." Zoe said firmly.

"What you need to do, Zoe, is take care of your children. If you're so adamant about Ethan not being in your life, then leave him alone."

"I can't believe you're reacting like this. I just told you that I saved the man you love and you're still blaming me!"

"I blame you for letting Ben's influence sway your mind. You say you did this for Ben, but I think you did it a little for yourself too."

"Are you seriously accusing me and being controlled by Ben? Have you stopped and looked at yourself lately? You don't do a thing without checking with Ben first. Ben is the one who gave the order to kill Ethan! Yet, you still are sleeping in his house." Zoe argued and gave Mel a look that said she thought she was doing far more than just sleeping in the same house as Ben.

Mel took a deep breath to hold herself back from yelling more. "Listen, I'm happy that Ethan is alive. I am. But I'm more relieved that you told me you didn't kill him. Because if you had, things would have gone differently today."

"Meaning?" Zoe asked.

"If you had told me that you killed Ethan, I would of had to kill you." Mel said as she turned back the way she had come.

"Mel." Zoe started.

"Don't worry. I won't tell Ben anything. It's best for him if he continues to believe that Ethan is truly dead."

"You can't just walk away from this." Zoe called to Mel's back.

Mel stopped but didn't turn around, "You just said that I can't go looking for Ethan. That it is possible I will never see him again. So, walking away is exactly what I am going to do."

* * *

Mel hurried through the jungle and made it back to village by nightfall. When she opened the front door to Ben's house she found him sitting on the couch. He stood and came over to her when he saw her.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

She smiled, "I'm fine. You saw my note right?"

"Yes. I was halfway out the door when I saw, 'Trust me'. Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Mel led Ben to the couch and sat down. "Zoe wanted to talk to me."

"And?" Ben pushed.

"She told me that she is the one who killed Ethan."

"Mel, I'm sorry. I didn't know if I should tell you or not."

"It's fine." Mel said.

"What did you say to her?" Ben asked.

"I'm sure you can imagine. I told her I couldn't believe she killed her father, which I still can't."

"Then you just walked away?"

"Yes," Mel nodded. "But not before I warned her."

"Of what?"

Mel took the gun from her jeans and set it on the table in front of them. "I told her if I ever saw her again that I would kill her." Mel looked up into Ben's eyes. "I meant it."

"I believe you." Ben said as his glance slid to the gun.

Mel stood up and went into the kitchen. "Do you remember the other day when we were talking, you said that there might be somewhere on the island that I could go? Where no one else is?"

"Yes." Ben answered as he placed the gun back in his desk drawer and joined her in the kitchen.

"I want to go. As soon as I can."

"Mel, I don't even know if it is possible."

"Ben, is there a place or isn't there?"

Ben sighed; Mel could tell he didn't want to answer her. "Yes, there is a place."

Mel's face brightened but she noticed Ben's fall. "Listen," she said placing her hand on his arm, "I know you don't want me to go. But it's for the best. You know that."

Ben nodded.

"Besides, you can always come visit me when you need a break from the baby keeping you up all night." she joked.

Ben smiled, "Since this is something that you really want, I'll do this for you."

Mel hugged him, "Thank you! When can I leave?"

"I'll take you myself, at the end of the week. But until then, no more running off into the jungle without me."

Mel nodded, "I promise."

* * *

Two days later Mel fastened up her pack as Ben came out of his room.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Mel looked at him and smiled, "Yes. Let's go."

Mel and Ben walked into the courtyard where they were met by Jack.

"You really leaving?" he asked Mel.

"Yes," she nodded. "I'm really leaving."

"Well, I don't like it but stay safe."

Mel smiled, "I'll try my best. Thank you Jack for helping save my life."

"You're welcome." Jack smiled back.

"We should get going." Ben said placing his hand on Mel's back and guiding her towards the jungle.

"To a new start." Mel said as they left the village.

THE END


End file.
